Traces of Vengeance
by weirdanimegeek
Summary: Isabella Swan has been through a lot, after all, being raped by a vampire is hard. Now, she's off to the Volturi, ready to get her revenge on her attacker. Follow her on her journey of self discovery. Rated M for rape and language. XxJasper'sAngelxX has adopted this fic!
1. Chapter 1

***~*Ok so this is a new little Jasper/Bella fic that just popped into my mind and was screaming for me to write it, so I am. Yes, this story is rated M for reasons. There will be a rape scene, a lot of language, violence, lots of lemons and other adult stuff, so if you're not 18 please don't read this story. This story is OCC, AU, and the vampires are a tad bit different.**

***~*I do not own Twilight- but oh, the possibilities if I did own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Preface**

People of importance were scattered around the huge ball room; people that worshipped the ground I walked on. I don't know why they respected me so much. I didn't want to be a godly figure. I wanted to be normal; death was an option, too. I laughed at my thoughts- I sounded so fucking suicidal.

People were talking to me; I tuned them out. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I glare at the ones that touch me, they shrink back and apologize before walking away. Why am I so important? I stare off into space. Somebody taps my shoulder and I growl, prepared to tell this prick to leave me the fuck alone.

My eyes travel to the culprit and I'm stunned into silence. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was finally away from them. They found me. My creators.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the wooden table. I frustratingly ran a hand through my messy hair. I couldn't believe Riley stood me up. That fucking little dick. I let out a long huff and got up from my chair. I made a mental note to ask Riley why the hell he has a preference for Starbucks so damn much. He has always expressed his hatred for coffee. He's the only person I know that loathes coffee with a passion. At times, I would catch myself wondering why I was still in a relationship with Riley.

I bet you love your relationship with him because you love being alone, I thought.

I mentally rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I've only experienced one evening alone, that lonely night changed everything for me. Yet, I was walking to my dingy apartment in Aberdeen, a mile from where I was, in solitude.

To be completely honest with myself, I probably didn't want to break things off with Riley because I was actually afraid of becoming alone. Either that or our physical attraction was awfully strong. Our relationship wasn't based on our physicality, but it wasn't exactly based on an emotional connection either.

I didn't know what the fuck it was, but there was a thing that kept on pulling me to Riley. I would always shake it off and say it was nothing, but I knew it was something. Something utterly amazing yet confusing at the same time. I have always hated being so attached to someone. It made me feel weak.

I sighed one last time and slipped my hood on; I was starting to really hate the rain. You would think that since I've lived in the state of Washington all my fucking life I would just be ecstatic whenever it would rain. It was quite the opposite. Since I was little, I remember I have always hated the rain.

Ever since I could recall the only two people that stood in my life were my father, Charlie Swan, and my best friend-turned sister, Angela Weber. Father was the Chief of Police in the little town of Forks and I was Isabella Marie Swan, the Chief's only daughter.

When I was little, mummy dearest walked out on my father and I. The bitch had the nerve to call Father and offer to exchange sex for visitation rights. Angela had problems with her mother, too, and mentioned a couple times that she wanted to be a part of my family. So, when I was fourteen and Ang was fifteen, we personally took charge and legally emancipated from our own mothers. I placed myself under my father's full custody and Angela was soon adopted by Father. We even threw down restraining orders on those hoes just because we wanted to make sure our mothers wouldn't come anywhere near our family.

Besides that, my father would always teach both of us his native language, Italian. By the time I was six I spoke fluent Italian and a couple phrases of English words. My father would always want Ang and I to talk in his native language. Father would always lecture Ang on how she was pure Italian, no matter what. He told us that we should be proud of the Italian customs. I was to the day, but ever since my father passed away I only spoke Italian whenever I'd speak to Angela. And now that Angela was in her senior year in college, I rarely talked to my older sister. I could picture my father talking to us in Italian, saying how family was supposed to talk daily.

With that in mind my phone started to play 'Call Me' by Blondie, signaling that Ang was calling.

"Caio, beautiful, little sister."

"Caio, gorgeous, big sister." I rolled my eyes at her Italian greeting. Why couldn't I just speak in English?

"Good. You're not forgetting your Italian. How are you?"

"Okay, you?" I replied, pushing my way through the crowd huddled in the cafe.

"Eh, I'm good. Listen, I just wanted to check in on you. Stop being so depressed. I could feel it. I know you loved Dad but c'mon Isabella, be happy. Call me anytime, you should know that by now," Ang said this all in less than a minute. It had always suprised me how fast Ang could talk.

I filled her in with everything that I've been doing and she seemed genuinely interested about my things. I told her how school was going and she told me about her new boyfriend, Ben. Which led to the "How about your boyfriend" topic. Damn, I was trying to avoid it. but Ang, being the smartass that she was, took my silence as a bad sign.

"I can always pay someone to kick his ass."

I shook my head and remembered she couldn't see me through the phone. I opened my mouth to talk and hopefully save my boyfriend's life. No need for him to actually die due to my sister's overprotective ways.

I shook off her comment and told her everything was going smoothly with our relationship. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth, either. We said our goodbyes and her laughter was the last thing I heard before the line went dead. I loved my sister to death but she was always nagging the fuck out of me to live a little.

I sighed and closed the phone. How the hell does Ang know when I'm reminiscing the times I had with Dad? It's so fucking freaking. She's like a damn psychic. Italian speaking, psychic. Honestly, she needed to let me mope every once in a while.

The semi-peacefulness Ang left me was cut short by my cell phone ringing obnoxiously. I pulled out my phone again and looked at the screen.

_Riley Biers. _

Great, I thought to myself. I could either answer it and get the call over with or I could ignore the call and face his wrath later. Maybe he wanted to apologize for being a dick and not showing up on our little meeting. I flipped open the phone and prepared to tell him off.

"Hey." That's not what I wanted to say. What the fuck, Isabella? You were supposed to be giving him a piece of your mind, and you said _'hey'_. Now he was gonna think you didn't care a shit about him. Fuck. Say something, dumbass!

"I'm sorry for not meeting you, it's just my mom wouldn't let me leave. And I told her I was gonna be late but she was so determined to make me stay. I tried sneaking off at least seven times but she would always be in my car. I know you think I'm a dick for not calling sooner and your probably walking home in the rain and- and… are you okay?" Riley's voice quietly trailed off and I was amazed. Shit, he had a lot to say.

"Huh? Oh ugh yeah it's okay. I mean, umm yeah I'm okay. Sorry."

His laughter reached my ears and I instantly smiled. Riley would always be able to make me smile, no matter the predicament. He was just one of those people that loved to cheer other people up. Another thing I had to add to his _"Good Guy"_ column.

"What are you sorry about?" He said in between chuckles.

"For being so flustered. You know how I get when people rant and end their outbursts with a question," I replied while I ran a hand through my long, brown hair, an old habit of mine.

He told me he was at his cousin's house and mentioned that Bree Tanner was there. Bree was Riley's bitchy ex-girlfriend turned stalker. I fucking hated that hoe-bag. She would always walk around, acting like every single fucking man wanted her. I hopes she gets thrown in jail because a fugly beast like that shouldn't be left to roam around the city. Being that ugly should have been fucking illegal.

I've gotten into a brawl with her once or twice. I personally thought she started it, but apparently what the hell did I know.

Riley and I were in the middle of foreplay and we were minding our own business in my room when my fucking door was busted open. Then some fucking pale monstrosity walked in and told me to get off her future baby daddy. I was fucking pissed and horny so of course I was gonna attack. I slipped my shirt on, completely disregarding Riley's whining, and punched her square in the jaw. She only yanked out my hair but I undoubtedly rocked her crazy little world. So ever since that fight she kept her distance from me. Which was a good thing cause I didn't wanna see her jealous, crazy ass.

"Okay well, call me later," Riley said breaking through my haze.

I promised I would call him and turned off my phone. My phone never stopped ringing.

I was officially halfway down the alley when I heard heavy footfalls behind me. I slightly turned my head and saw nothing. A tremble ran down my spine from a gush of cold air and I couldn't shake the eerie feeling I had. I could've sworn I heard somebody behind me. I was starting to fucking go crazy. I turned my head forward and took two small steps forward. All of a sudden, my back was pinned to the dirty alley wall. Whoever was pinning me down must have been one heavy ass mother fucker.

I had all the oxygen in my throat needed to release a good scream, but right when I opened my mouth to let it out, it was covered by a large cold, hand. I instantly flinched against it and cool breath was shortly at my ear. His breath was so repugnant it made me feel nauseous. I wanted to get away from this fucker.

A rugged voice full of sarcasm quietly said, "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

***~*So, I didn't say this earlier but**** I'm in search of an awesome Beta so if ****anybody is interested in a Beta position, PM or email me.**** I'm back! Yes, it's been a long time and no, I am not dead. I know, I know. You're probably thinking "What the fuck? Where the fuck were you?" Well, ****I had a strong case of writer's block but I finally kicked it to the curb with this new fic. I hope you like it. Also, if anybody is wondering about Let Down, I will soon start updating it. I haven't completely forgotten about that fic. On a higher note, whoever actually reviews this fic gets a teaser of the next chapter, which I will update soon. You can flame and complain all you want about how I'm going to hell for writing a fic about rape but don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks, guys and I hope you'll join me on this ride.**

**~geek**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*WARNING: This chapter contains an extremely graphic rape scene. If you do not want to read it just skip the ~XXX~. Please if you are NOT eighteen or older don't read this fic. This is M-rated material. Without further ado, here is Chapter 2.**

***~*I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

_Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation  
You never dreamed of breaking this fixation__~ Time Is Running Out by Muse_

* * *

**BPOV**

Everything happened so fast. One second I was walking, and the next I was covered by a heavy ass body. I tried to wiggle away, but to no prevail. Damn, how heavy could this piece of shit be? The dude's skin felt like marble. Cold as fuck and hard. I thought back to all those times Father taught me self defense. The first thought that jumped into my mind was to knee him in the balls.

"My name's James. I think your name is Isabella," _James_ whispered into my neck, making me shiver. He took away his hand from my mouth and gave me a warning glance. I wouldn't disobey.

"H-how do you k-k-know my name?" I fumbled on my words and I regretted it the moment I said those words. James finally lifted his face away from neck and I tried to look away from his face. In an instant my chin was in his hand and I was looking into his cold, crimson eyes.

I felt a wave of fear come over me. He just had this aura to him that was terrifying. I shrunk back and noticed he was unbelievably pale. Paler than anybody I've ever seen. His long, dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His jaw had sharp angles and his nose perfectly straight. His full lips turned into a smirk, showing off white, sharp teeth. His smell was slightly alluring, but the sweetness of it made me sick.

James was a deadly predator and if I didn't do something, I'd be his next victim. I wedged my knee in between his thighs and brought up my knee with all the force I could muster. I heard a sickening crunch and I cried out in pain.

"Owww! Fuck! Son of a bitch!"

I brought down my hand to touch my knee. I could feel the bone was out of its regular place. I looked up at James and saw his sick smirk. James was definitely not normal, or human.

"Silly little human girl. I'm indestructible, and you're, well you're so fragile." He growled out and took a hold of my wrist and held it so tight that it snapped. I screamed out in agony and moved the hand that was holding my knee to my fractured wrist.

"P-p-please. D-d-d-don't hurt m-me," I pled, tears streaming down my face.

James flashed that smirk and wiped away my tears. I shrank back and rage flashed in his red eyes. He brought back his hand and slapped me so hard my cheek bone shattered. I cried harder and felt blood trickle down my cheek. James's eyes turned a couple shades darker and he was suddenly at my ear, my chin in his hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can take," he licked the trail of blood on my face and groaned, "not draining you dry. Don't move away from me, or else you will really regret it," he whispered.

At that moment I knew I wouldn't make it out alive. It was an inevitable fact that I would die at the hands of James, a monster that probably has done this to other women. I just hoped I died quickly. James better kill me soon.

Wait. What about Angela? Or Riley? They were going to feel sick. They would grieve over my death for a long time. No, no, no. I couldn't give up just because of some fucking cold- hearted freak. With a last fatal attempt I opened my mouth and let out the biggest fucking scream for help.

It was no use.

I chose to walk in an alley far from civilization and no one could hear me. James knew this, yet this time he ruthlessly squeezed the hand that was on my side till I felt a couple ribs crack. I released a scream and he seemed to like that. He found a disturbing joy out of my misery. Please, just let this end. I sucked in a jagged breath and my breaths were now causing pain. It hurt to breathe so fucking bad.

"Isabella, Isabella," he said in a petulant voice. "What did I ask of you? No noise remember?" He slapped me hard on my other cheek and again I felt an open wound.

The tears were falling freely and I groaned. His hand moved to my hair and he forcefully yanked it, forcing me to kiss him. His lips were demanding and he forced his tongue into my mouth, shoving it down my throat. I cowered away from him and shivered as his nasty, cold tongue touched mine. Kill me.

He was enjoying the kiss and I could feel his erection against my stomach. It was fucking revolting how he could find satisfaction out of my pain.

I brought my hand up and yanked at his hair. He pulled away and bit my bottom lip brutally enough to make it bleed profusely. He sucked my bottom lip in between his lips and sucked it. He moaned at the taste of my blood and I shivered. James really wasn't fucking normal.

"You really shouldn't have done that," James said menacingly.

He grabbed my hips and threw me to the opposite alley wall. I screamed at the sound of my back breaking and the pain now engulfing me. It felt like every single one of my bones was broken. James was by my side in a flash. He looked down at me with a smirk and started to unbutton his pants.

I tried to move but I was in so much pain that I couldn't move a centimeter. James sighed and picked me up by arms and every muscle in my body ached and hurt. He cupped my face and kissed me roughly and ground his erection into my hip. I whimpered, hoping to God that it would end.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "See what you do to me Isabella?"

I stood quiet and he yelled in frustration and punched the wall next to me. I turned my already swollen face to the side and saw he left a perfect imprint of his fist. I whimpered at both the aches of my back and ribs. My breaths were labored and the pain in my fucking side was hurting the hell out of me.

"Answer me!" James yelled and I started to cry in terror.

"Yes!" I screamed in between tears and my whole body shook. I was in such immense pain that I just wanted him to get it over with.

"Ah darling, Isabella. Let's change the scenery." James said and picked me up in his arms carelessly and I howled in pain. He punched my stomach, and I screeched even louder. James rolled his eyes and started to run at an unimaginable speed. I cared less about the floating feeling. The whole time he was running, I was begging for him to just kill me.

"Please, James, just kill me. Please. Kill me already. I want to die. Just kill me. Please, please," I begged uselessly.

I didn't want to live anymore. Damn it, I wanted the pain to end. After a couple minutes of my pleading he took a hold of my arm and snapped it.

"Ahhh! Stop! Please! I'm- in- pain!" I yelled through shaky breaths.

"Isabella," he scowled, "I'll pull off your arm if you keep asking for death. After all, where is the fun in that. But don't worry our time together is running out anyways."

I sniffed and looked around. Everything was moving by so fast. It was too fast, too confusing. I was fucking scared and for once in my life, I prayed for all my sins. I closed my eyes and brought my good hand to my face. Both cheeks were swollen and still bleeding. I felt that I had a gash on my forehead that I failed to notice earlier. I felt liquid above my eyebrow and knew I was going to bleed out. My lip quivered and James came to a stop.

He opened a door and walked through the frame. He threw me on a mattress. I couldn't help my groan of pain. He hungrily crawled over my body and started kissing my neck. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine I was somewhere else, anywhere else.

It didn't work.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was old and moldy. There was only one window and a wooden door. I could tell it was an old house. I could only see four feet from my mattress and saw rats and countless cobwebs. I saw movement and I could see rats eating what looked like a hand. I gulped and shut my eyes again.

James pulled my chin and started to kiss me. His cold lips were bruising my lips and I could taste blood on them from when he bit my lip. He gripped my hips a little too tightly and I screamed in his mouth. James was growing impatient and when he parted from my lips, he started punching me all over my torso. He rose off the mattress and flipped me over, ignoring my screams for him to stop, and punched me all over my damaged back.

He finally stopped and flipped me over again. I looked up at him in fear and saw that his chin was covered in a silvery liquid. His eyes were dark and he smirked.

"No more clothes, Isabella." James seethed.

**~XXX~**

James was on me in less than a second and roughly stripped me of my clothes. He disposed of his pants and shirt and instantly had a breast in each hand. He roughly squeezed them and I yelped. He huffed and bent his head down to put a nipple in his mouth. He ravished my breast and I begged him to just kill me, making him chuckle and say he'd do it later.

"No! Please! Stop it! Don't!" I screamed.

He ran his fingers down my stomach and roughly pushed three fingers inside me. I screamed as he started to thrust them in and out of me. He moved his fingers impossibly faster and I kept on screaming for an end. "Fuck! Kill me already! Stop! James, please, stop!"

My throat was starting to get raw with my screams and I heard James growl a long, horrifying growl. He snarled and slapped me with his free hand. He moaned and I screamed. He bit my nipple and I couldn't help but wonder why I had to suffer this fate.

He removed his hand from inside of me and forced me to watch him lick his fingers. I was repulsed and I turned my head to the side to throw up the contents of my stomach. James turned my head and bit my arm. I screamed in agony and felt fire in my veins. He pulled away from my arms and licked his lips.

"Isabella. I could change you and lock you in here to suffer all alone. Don't. Push. Me."

I groaned at the pain in my arm and tears went down my swollen cheeks. James threw my leg over his hip and violently thrusted into my core. I screamed and brought up my hands, ignoring the pain in my left hand, and started punching at his chest. With every punch, I heard a crack and yet I completely ignored it.

James pulled out and grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. He punched me in the face again and I could barely open my eyes, due to my swollen face. James thrusted back inside me and moaned.

"Stop! Please! James, stop!" I pled, tears streaming down my face.

"This...pussy...is...mine, Isabella. Do you...understand that, you...filthy whore? This is all...mine!" James yelled in between his rough thrusts.

I screamed and tried to wiggle away but my body was in tremendous pain. I couldn't move and it was fucking killing me that I couldn't do anything to save myself.

James started thrusting in and out of me inhumanly faster. As I looked down, I screamed at the blurs. He was moving too fast, he was thrusting in too deep. He was hurting me with his forcefulness. He grunted and pressed my clit. It was a fatal attempt to give me pleasure and all he was doing was making me feel worse.

"Stop! James, you're hurting me! Stop, stop!"

James grunted and flipped me over, he gripped my hips and thrusted into me from behind. I screamed again and begged him to kill me. He grunted and thrusted harder and faster than before. His hand moved from my hip to my breast and he squeezed. I was screaming with the little oxygen my body could give me and he huffed and started to rapidly punch my back.

The pain I was in quadrupled and I shrieked for him to stop. I was losing my voice, but I had to do something.

He was thrusting so hard that I was actually afraid he was going to break me in half. I just hoped he was almost done. But then again, he wanted me to suffer. Of course he would take a long time to release already. Kill me already.

"Stop! James! Your hurting me! Just kill me already!"

James completely ignored me and moaned about how exciting I was. I bawled and with every thrust, my back felt like a fucking two ton tractor was on it. Why couldn't James just snap my neck or something? Kill me, I shouted in my head. I wanted this to end.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Let it end! Hurts so fucking much. I couldn't breathe normally anymore and I felt smothered.

James grunted one last time and bit into my shoulder and let out his cold seed inside me.

I screamed at the new pain in my shoulder and James pulled out of me and kept on groping my breast. He moaned and started to pull blood from my shoulder.

**~XXX~**

I screamed out in pain and tried to dislodge James fucking head from my shoulder. He didn't budge and I felt myself get more and more drowsy. I collapsed onto the mattress when James let go of my hips and licked the bite he made. I twisted my head and saw him put his clothes back on before walking out the door.

Wait. I thought he was going to kill me. What was he doing? No. He had to finish the job and kill me! Where was he going?

"Kill me," I hoarsely said. My throat was raw from all my screams and I could smell blood all around me.

James smirked and walked back to the mattress. What I would give to wipe that smirk off his fucking face.

He crouched down and used his foot to flip me over so I didn't strain myself to look at him. He tilted his head and looked down at me. He snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be boring. I was gladly mistaken. But, don't be so pathetic, Isabella. But, I never kill the ones that ask- no beg for death. It would just make them happy. Besides, your just not worth me killing. You were fun. Enjoy the rest of your life, Isabella. By the way tell Jane she owes me. She says she's been dying to make you feel her pain or something like that. Bye, Isabella."

James patted my freshly bruised stomach before walking back to the door. I reached for my clothes and when I grabbed them, I found that they were shredded. James wanted me to die alone. How could somebody be so fucking cruel?

It was a sad thing to say, but there were even more monsters like James in the world. Sick, twisted bastards that preyed on innocent people. I cried harder at the realization of what James just did to me.

He raped me.

"You're a fucking dick," I whispered as tears ran freely down my face.

He turned around, smirk still in place, and walked backwards to the door. "Yes. No. Maybe. But at least, I'm not pathetic, bitchy, and human."

I thought of something and before he could leave I spoke quietly. "Can you at least take me back to the alley?"

James stood quiet for a while and laughed. He shook his head and ran a hand through his now messy hair. His ruby eyes were full of joy and he raised his eyebrows.

"Isabella, Isabella," he scowled me like a child. "You are so predictable. I'm actually glad I took away that spontaneity from you. The fire in your eyes is gone. And…I love it that I did that. You're not the only one, if you're wondering. You were just too easy to get to. Anyways, scream for somebody when you get your voice back. Hope I see you in the future, Isabella."

I closed my eyes and heard the door close. A second later the front door opened and closed. Why the hell did this have to happen to me? I would have never wanted this to happen to any other woman.

James was a monster. One of the monsters that were always portrayed in those Hollywood movies. Why me? Why me, damn it?

I curled myself into a ball, ignoring the pain in my whole body, and started to cry myself to sleep. Why me… why?

***~*Rape is a serious topic and if anybody has been a victim of an attack, talk to somebody. It really does help to talk. Whoever has the nerve to rape ANYBODY is instantly a low life in my book. My heart really does go out to all of the victims of rape, any kind of abuse and sex trafficking. I hope nobody gets offended by this chapter. PM me if you want to ask me something. Next chapter will be up by next Wednesday or so. Thanks to all the reviews. You know the drill. If you review, you get a teaser.**

**~geek**


	3. Chapter 3

***~*Thanks for reading the last chapter and leaving reviews. You guys are my motivation to get these chapters out.**

***~*I don't own Twilight *damn it***

**Chapter 3**

_Cause we are broken_, _what must we do to restore our innocence?  
__And oh the promise we adored, give us life again cause we just wanna be whole~ We Are Broken by Paramore_

* * *

**BPOV **

It was amazing how things could change in less than a couple minutes.

Blink.

I was content.

Blink.

I was screaming in pain.

Blink.

Content.

Blink.

Pain.

I was in so much fucking pain. My arm. My wrist. My back. My ribs. My shoulder. My face. Every single limb was in excruciating agony. I have been swimming in and out of unconsciousness for hours now. I should have been dead by now.

Rats were constantly biting my legs. I was tired and I didn't have enough energy to kick them off me. My breathing pattern was erratic. I didn't know how to deal with this fucking pain. I have never experienced this much fucking pain. It was just too much.

I was freezing; the holey blanket I managed to find barely covered my naked body. The springs in the mattress were uncomfortably pressing into my aching side.

I was crying for what seemed like an eternity. In my mind, tears were the only way to recover that innocence that was stolen from me. How could I not long for my innocence? After all, it was stolen by that bastard _James._

I was impatient for my death. I was ready for it. I accepted it, welcomed it, but why was death being a dick? Why was it taking forever? Why was I still alive? Shouldn't death be quick and painless? Why the fuck was I alive?

I kept on asking myself what did I ever do to deserve this ill treatment. I might have hurt a couple people and gone in with the bad crowd, but I didn't deserve this fate. I would never ask this on another person, so why me?

"Why the fuck was it me?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring my lung's protests.

The bedroom door suddenly banged open, causing me to snap my eyes wide open. Who was it now? Haven't I suffered enough? Yes, I fucking have.

A petite blond was suddenly standing before me and she flashed a white-toothed smile. "I think you'll be perfect for Aro," she said in a childish voice.

She looked breathtaking, yet she had one haunting feature. Crimson eyes. They were as bright as that fucker _James, _yet this girl looked young. A mere teenager. She had a dangerous air to her. She was dressed in a long red cloak, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She smiled and kneeled in front of me. I flinched back, thinking she was going to hurt me some more. I've had enough for the day, for an eternity.

"You're gonna be a perfect guard member," she said in her child-like voice before biting into my neck.

**Jane POV**

I smiled at the human thrashing and pleading for death. It was a shame I had to find our newest member like this, but it did not matter. She was perfect for the Volturi.

"Jane! Why the fuck did you bite _her_? Aro doesn't want a victim, you dumbass little girl," Felix said angrily, cutting through my trail of thoughts.

I got off the ground and turned to Felix. I smiled at him, finally sick of his complaining, and his body arched in the air unnaturally. He yelled out in pain, making me snicker. "Felix," I said in a flat voice, "do not question me. This one will do."

I looked away from him, his body dropping heavily to the ground. When will Felix learn that he was weak compared to me? I was weary of him testing me.

I sighed, already bored, and I looked back at the battered human. This human wasn't a victim of a human rapist. No, one of our kind did this. There was no way a human can inflict this much damage. James. I smelled him in the room. He listened to me for once.

The human's eyes were red and puffy from tears. Her face was swollen and covered in her own blood. Some bones were in the wrong spot and her back looked broken. Her shoulder had a sliver crescent- shaped mark. She was clearly raped by a vampire.

Alec quietly stood next to me, seeing the human's wounds for the first time.

"It's odd. Why the hell would a vampire want a human in their bed?" I state, never taking my eyes off the damaged human.

"I don't know." Alec's voice full of apathy.

"Hmm."

The human girl finally stopped screaming. I bet she finally understood nobody was going to give her what she wanted.

"Let's go."

I turned my back on the girl, impatient for her transformation to end.

"Are you crazy? If we move her, the transformation will halt," Alec whispered, concern coloring his voice.

I turned around again and glared at my foolish brother. "Ah, Alec. You may be my older brother but you are so stupid."

My eyes quickly flickered to the girl unwillingly. Alec was the only one that was gentle enough to carry her. Alec had to do it. I would interrupt the process if I carried her. And so would Felix and Demetri. Yes, Alec shall carry the human.

"Carry her Alec," I quietly demanded.

He sighed and took off his cloak. My eyes slightly widened at his actions.

"What are you doing?" I said, my voice edgy at the rage I felt. He was not allowed to take off his cloak. How dare he disrespect our Masters?

"Relax. I'm going to cover her."

I huffed angrily and started to run out the house. I didn't have enough time for him to be extremely careful. I could still smell James in the air. Cocky bastard was going to never let me forget his favor. I hoped the human will search for him. That will be one good fight. One I would love to see.

"We forgot about the Cullen's," Demetri stated, running at my side.

A smile spread across my face. The Cullen's. I completely forgot about them.

"Maybe we should visit, Demetri," I suggested.

"Another time, Jane," Alec suddenly said, on the opposite side of Demetri. My smile faded, I was irritated that Alec always disagreed with me. The only reason why I haven't attacked him was because Aro was so fond of him. And he was carrying our human.

"Fine. Another time," I said in my dead voice.

We quickly ran to where our jet was, quickly heading back to Volterra. I sighed as I sat down on a seat. What to do now? I've done enough for a week. After all changing humans is tough work.

My eyes flickered to Alec, who still had the human in his arms. He was staring at the human's face, curiosity in his expression. I huffed out in annoyance, breaking Alec's attention from the girl. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Jane, get over yourself," he mumbled.

I got off my seat and walked over to him. I looked down at the human and my eyes widened in shock.

"This is impossible," I whispered, disbelief in my voice.

There was no way that this was the girl that I bit. She was transforming into a vampire too quickly. Her face was different; there were no more bruises, but a beautiful face. Her progression was irregular. It wasn't normal. It was barely three hours after the bite was given and she was already changing.

"Strange, huh? Her arm and wrist are already fixed. Her back is fixing itself as we speak. Her temperature is dropping." Alec whispered.

"This is impossible," I repeated while shaking my head.

He replied, "At this rate she'll finish before we even arrive in Volterra."

"Damn. She's hot," Felix suddenly said.

There was a deadly growl and I snapped my head towards Alec. He was glaring at Felix, venom leaking from his mouth. What the hell was with him?

"Alec." I warned.

He looked away from Felix and back to the human. He looked so protective of this girl. Why?

"Let's hope she doesn't finish before we arrive in Volterra."

I sat back down on my seat and stared out the window. Damn, I think this one was too perfect for Aro. Maybe I should get rid of her before the transformation was complete. I looked back to the girl and gave her the strongest illusion of pain I could manage. I kept my eyes on her, waiting for a scream or a sign of pain.

Seconds passed, the human showed no symptom of pain and I was getting frustrated.

"What the hell?" I whispered furiously to myself.

Every single vampire's head snapped to my direction, Alec being the first to understand what I was attempting.

"Stop it, Jane," he demanded, cradling his little human to his chest.

My eyes closed into slits. I started to give the human the full-blown power of my special ability, yet she didn't even wince. I growled, frustrated that this human wasn't showing an indication of agony. This one was definitely too perfect for Aro. More perfect than the whole Volturi Guard combined.

"Jane! That's enough!" Alec yelled.

My jaw locked and I looked away from the human and over to Alec. I glared at him and gritted my teeth.

"You look so different angry. You got me so use to that stupid ass blank face that you always wear. You look so fucking weird. Like you're going to have a seizure or some shit like that," Felix stated between chuckles.

"Shut up, Felix," I spat out between my teeth.

His hands went up in the air and he mumbles, "It's true, though."

I growled and shot him a death glare. The next time he insulted me, I would give him his death. That definitely was a promise.

"Shut the fuck up, Felix. She's ready to kill your ass." Demetri eyed me and looked back to Felix with a smirk.

He snorted and waved a hand. "What-the-fuck-ever, Demetri."

Felix's chortles stopped and I took my eyes off of him. I looked back over to Alec and the human. He was already so attached to this human. Why? This couldn't be his mate. No, he hasn't even talked to her. If this was his mate I would never be able to get rid of her. Damn this human to hell.

My eyes wandered to nothing in particular, and I started to form ways to get rid of my newly found competition. There was no way in hell that she was going to replace me as Aro's favorite. I was the only one that would ever be under that category. One way or another I was going to get rid of that stupid little human. And soon. Very soon.

***~*Oh, no! ****Yes this was a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Way longer. Well, before you start yelling at me for having Alec show some interest in Bella, I just wanna say that its part of the story. Don't worry this story is still a Jasella fic and I have no intentions on changing the pairing. **

***~*Soooo. Jane wants to kill Bella now. Can you say jealous? lol. I am now willing to answer any of your questions about the story and even on my thought process- that is, if you wanna know where I'm planning on taking this story. Thanks for the support and reading this chapter.**

**~geek**


	4. Chapter 4

***~*Bella's waking up! **

***~*Still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

_Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage  
__Someone will say what is lost can never be saved~ Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins_

* * *

**BPOV**

I was on fire. I was burning. I was burning to the fucking core and nobody gave a rat's ass. People were talking, I could hear them, yet they didn't do a _God_ damn thing.

Didn't they see that I was in so much fucking pain? Didn't that blond girl understand that I wanted to die already? What the fuck did she do to me, anyway?

It felt like my skin was peeled off and they were pouring salt all over my fucking body.

It felt like I was being run over by a tractor.

It felt like they were cutting me into pieces slowly.

It felt like a bunch of elephants were stomping on me.

It felt like I was being dipped into acid.

I felt so much fucking pain.

I've been trying to sleep to get away from the pain. It was a pointless idea but I just wanted to get the fuck away from this agony. I stopped screaming a while back. It was no use. Nobody was going to take me out of my misery.

Those fucking bastards better run when this shit was over. Because I was going to kill them and bring them back to life just to kill them again.

I clenched my fist as the faded memory of that blond bitch appeared in front of my eyes. I was going to kill that bitch. She was the one that caused my pain. That whore was going to pay.

I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming as another wave of pain hit me. What the hell was happening to me? This was exactly like when James bit me. He said something about the fiery pain, but what?

I tried to rack my brain for those words but I only remembered the actions, something I really wanted to forget. That memory was as clear as looking into a fucking crystal ball. It was way too clear.

All my other memories were fading except for that fucking memory. I barely had any memories of Riley and Angela.

Riley and Angela.

I wanted to weep for them. I didn't want to leave them. They were the damn near closest thing that I've ever had. They were my only purpose of living in this cruel ass world. And now I had to leave them because I was turning into some unknown thing? It wasn't fucking fair.

What was I becoming? What the fuck was I going through? Why did these kinds of things have to happen to me? I shuddered as James's face popped into my head.

Why couldn't I forget about that bastard already?I didn't want to remember him. I didn't want to think about how he ruined absolutely everything for me. I hoped that when this fucking pain ended, I would get revenge on James. Because that was the only thing I wanted to do, to avenge my innocence.

I took in a breath as the pain turned stronger than ever. That shaky breath should have hurt my side, but it didn't. I moved my hand, feeling no extra pain.

Shouldn't I be broken? My hand was damaged, my back was broken. So why wasn't I feeling any extra pain when I moved and inhaled? What the fuck did that bitch do to me? What the hell did she do?

Voices were all around me and I tried to focus on what they were saying.

"Jane, you foolish little brat. How dare you bring a changing human to the castle? Tell me, is the Volturi castle a place for strays. No. What the hell were you thinking? Tell me what your reason for bringing her here." a male voice rang out.

A sigh was soon emitted, and then somebody spoke in a childish voice. It was that blonde that bit me, Jane. "Caius, I thought she would be perfect for Aro. This one will be powerful. It hasn't even been thirteen hours since I bit her and the transformation is almost complete. She also reminded me of the legends of _her_. Besides, I have already begun to regret biting her." Jane said, boredom seeping into her voice.

What the fuck did she mean with that? She was already regretting biting me? Nobody told her to fucking bite me. And what the hell did she mean by 'the transformation is almost complete'? What transformation? She didn't mean me, right? No, I wasn't transforming into shit. I was just in pain. I was just being tortured. That was it.

Suddenly, the memory of James' threat came back, but his words and actions suddenly made sense.

_James turned my head and bit into my arm. I screamed in agony and felt fire in my veins. He pulled away from my arm and licked his lips._

_"Isabella. I could change you and lock you in here to suffer all alone. Don't. Push. Me."_

So that's what he meant. He was going to change me. But into what? What the hell was he? He wasn't human, he was a monster- I was sure of that. So what the hell was he?

"She was raped by our kind," a gentle male voice said.

Our kind? What kind of people were they then? What kind of monsters were they? What kind of monster was I turning into?

Damn it, I needed some answers.

Deep laughter broke the silence and the man from before, Caius spoke. "A vampire did this? Is he that desperate for a partner?" he asked, amusement coloring his tone.

Everything stood still as I tried to take in what Caius just said.

V-vampire? That was impossible. There was no such thing as vampires. They were just myths. They didn't exist. They were not real. No, they weren't fucking real. They're not real. No. I wasn't turning into a vampire. No. I was turning into something else. But not a vampire. It was just impossible. They weren't fucking real. There's no fucking way I was turning into a vampire. The existence of vampires was a myth and nothing more. There was no such thing as vampires and that was that.

No, no, no, no. Not a vampire.

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The voices stopped and I started to tremble. There was just no way that I was going to be a fucking blood sucking vampire. No way in hell. They were making this shit up. I wasn't turning into a vampire. No! I'm not going to fucking believe it 'cause they're sprouting bull shit.

I wasn't turning into a vampire. I wasn't. They didn't exist. They were mystical creatures that were thought up to scare people. That was it. They were bluffing. Yes, that was it. That was it. I couldn't turn into a vampire. I wasn't. I just wasn't turning into that. No way.

"Hmm. Guess she heard you, Caius," a different male assumed.

"Yes. Too bad. I think she'll be done in a couple minutes. Take care of it, Alec."

"Yes." This Alec person said.

"Look, Alec. You're human will finally be done. How exciting," a teasing voice exclaimed.

There was a harsh growl, and then someone started to laugh. "Oh, Alec. You're already whipped and she hasn't even seen you."

"Shut the fuck up, Felix," Alec growled out menacingly.

The laughter stopped and so did the chatter but I was already traumatized. Vampire. That was what I was becoming? A fucking vampire? This was my fate? To get raped by a _vampire _and then turn into one? Un-fucking-believable.

I gasped as the pain was starting to cease from my hands and feet. Was it finally ending? Was I finally going to wake up to be a blood-thirsty monster? I wasn't even ready for this new crappy life.

My body was starting to go numb, the pain completely evaporating. I wanted to sigh out of relief. I roughly exhaled as the pain suddenly returned, but this time the fire was consuming my heart. Eating it. Killing it.

I screamed in agony and my hands turned into claws, prepared to tear my heart out. I screamed and started scratching at my chest. My arms were instantly pinned to my side, stopping me from scooping my heart out.

I yelled and cursed the person holding me. Let me get rid of this pain already. I wanted the pain to halt already. If I thought the pain from before was too much, I was extremely wrong. This pain was a hundred times worse than before. It was just so damn painful. My heart was racing, fighting to stay alive.

I screamed and thrashed, begging for death again. I yelled as the fire intensified. Why wasn't it ending already? Why couldn't the fucking pain end already, damn it? This was too much for me.

My heart started to race quickly. Then the pain finally evaporated, my heart completely stopping. Was I dead? Did my death come already? Was I finally dead? Why was I still thinking? I was dead.

No. I was not dead. No. Why?

I wanted death. Not immortality. I wanted to escape from this world, escape from the truth. I didn't want to become a _vampire_. I wanted to die, goddamn it! I slowly inhaled and was hit by different smells.

Honeysuckle. Mint. Mold. Pine. Rain. Musk. Honey. Roses. Lavender. Leather. Apple. Cherry. A sweet floral scent that made me snap my eyes wide open.

I gasped as my eyes focused on the air all around me. I could see tiny dust particles twirling and dancing in the air. I could see through the light bulb over-head for so long that it should've made me see colors, but it didn't.

I was able to see the glowing strings of filaments in that bulb. I saw things that the naked eye could have never seen. I heard people talking in the rooms that seemed to be far away. My ears prickled and I picked up on one conversation.

"Have you seen Aro's future body? She looks talented," A woman in a far-away room quietly whispered.

"Yes. Poor thing. She has no say in it. But I heard that she can be the _one_." The two women continued with their chatter, but I choose to ignore them.

There was more movement in other rooms. There were loud pleas for mercy and sick crunching noises. I intentionally blocked that out.

There was a sudden movement in my room and I quickly got off the hard bed I was on. I crouched down and clawed my hands. I was ready to attack the threat.

I furiously looked around the room. It was a purple room with carved swirls on the wall and floor, there was also the tiny bed I was just on. My eyes suddenly landed on a young boy hiding in the darkness.

He was pale; his brown hair was shaggy and fell in his eyes. His face features were perfectly sharp; his lips were full and plump. His red eyes wide and innocent. His tall figure was dressed in a light grey suit, yet he looked like a teenager. I had to admit he was a handsome boy.

"You're awake," he finally said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised his hands in surrender. He backed further into the room's corner, and a nervous look graced his handsome face.

"Where am I?" I asked in a voice that sounded too foreign to me. It was too melodic, it sounded too much like the wind.

The boy laughed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. I glared at him and clenched my fist. I looked down at my closed fist, focusing on my fingers. They weren't broken. I sucked in a breath and noticed my sides didn't hurt. I moved my arms. Everything was in place. Even my back wasn't hurting the shit out of me.

I touched my face and noticed it wasn't hot like it used to be. I barely felt warm, I felt dead. My lips quivered and I fell to my knees, causing my hair to cover my face. My body shook and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't shed one tear.

I looked up at the brunette boy, wanting to ask him what the fuck I turned into.

"I'm sorry."

I growled at him, picking myself off the ground. Not an eighth of a second later, I was in his face. I didn't even have enough time to be shocked at my own speed. I grabbed at his neck, pinning him to the wall. I sucked in a deep breath as he gulped.

"What the fuck am I?" My voice was breathy, my eyes full of unshed tears.

"A vampire," he gently answered.

I gasped and let go of his neck. I quickly shook my head, trying to shake the thought away. "No," I mouthed.

No. It wasn't true. I was not a vampire. No. No. No. No. No.

"You're fucking lying," I yelled at the boy.

He shook his head and placed his arm around me. I quickly shook it off. "I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?" he softly asked.

I snapped and grabbed at his arms, throwing him to the fucking wall. There was a loud crash and the wall shattered away in little pieces. I gave one last glance at the boy before running out the room.

I was running too fucking fast. Way too fast. The things I was whipping by should have been nothing but blurs, yet I was able to see everything to perfection.

The walls were so plain, carved yellow-looking swirls. Wooden candle holders were on the walls. The candles' light made the wall color look yellow instead of its original color of purple. There were hundreds of rooms with huge doors. All of the wooden doors had carved lines going across the door, and a metal handle acted as the doorknob. The floor was the same as the wall, carved purple-yellow swirls. I turned a corridor and another, then another.

Why were there so many fucking hallways? This shit was really pissing me off. I rounded a couple more corridors before I reached two giant, wooden doors. I slowed down to a halt and contemplated whether or not I should enter the room.

I could hear people talking in there, expecting me. The people inside wanted me to burst in, I could tell. I huffed angrily and pushed the doors open, my eyes wandering around the huge ass room.

Tons and tons of people were in here. Maybe a hundred a people were in here, and every single person was watching me. I walked further into the room, my eyes looking around the huge room.

Why did everybody look so fucking identical? They were all so pale, all strangely beautiful in their own way; all of them had red eyes. I stopped walking and closed my eyes. Every single person's face transformed into James's face.

No. Not him. Damn it, damn it. Why him? Why couldn't I just forget that fucking night? I didn't want to live with this shit at the back of my mind forever. I wanted to forget about that mother fucker but he haunted me too fucking much. He traumatized me so badly. And the only thing that I could think of was to get revenge on James.

"Amazing."

I snapped my eyes open and the room was empty except for about twelve people or so. One person I instantly recognized. That blonde bitch. She was the one who transformed me into a fucking monster.

A vampire.

I growled and started to run over to the bitch. I sneered at her, ready to punch her in the mouth, when suddenly I was pushed back by somebody. I flew into the air and quickly performed a back flip, landing on my feet. Someone started to clap and my eyes flittered over to the culprit.

A male with long black hair started to get off of a wooden throne-like chair, a smirk on his lips. His chalky complexion kept me staring at him. He looked so transparent. His skin reminded me of onion skin. Clear white and fragile. I was scared that if I was to touch him, he would crumble away into dust. He just looked so… breakable.

He wasn't tall, probably a bit taller than me; his form was covered in a long red cloak. His ruby eyes looked cloudy and they were full of joy and want. I glared at him and he chuckled. No, it was more of a hissing noise.

He slowly stepped down the three steps that led up to his huge throne, and then made his way towards me.

"Look at the nice glare she is giving you, Aro."

My eyes flickered over to a male on another throne. His head was stuck out arrogantly, and a scowl was on his face. He was exactly like the black-haired one, only with snowy white hair. Chalky skin, milky red eyes, a red cloak and that same paper-thin skin. He had a sour look plastered on his face and was looking directly at me.

"Indeed, she is, Caius," the black-haired man, Aro, answered.

I looked back to the blonde girl and found her smirking still. Oh, I was going to wipe that fucking smirk off of her face.

"What is your name?" Aro asked, re-catching my attention.

I looked back at him. I was silent for a while. "Who the fuck are you?" I sneered.

He laughed and looked back at Caius. They shared glances before Aro laughed some more. "This one is definitely a feisty one. I think you'll be a perfect mentor for this one, Caius," Aro stated in his hissing voice.

"Hmm," he replied, a scowl on his face.

I could hear footsteps behind me and the brown-haired boy was at my side. I looked over at him and he looked forward. He didn't even look hurt, he hardly looked shaken up. He looked as if he wasn't just thrown into a wall.

"Alec."

The boy walked forward and stopped in front of Aro. He got down on one knee, bowed his head and offered his hand. Aro took it quickly, closing his eyes and humming at the same time. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was he doing? What were they doing?

Aro opened his eyes and nodded.

"Hmm. I did not know that. I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Alec."

The boy, Alec, stood up and stood back at my side. I looked over at him curiously and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. His cheek appeared to be lifted; I could have sworn that he was actually smiling.

"So…" Aro suddenly said.

I looked back at him, my face completely unreadable. What the fuck did this guy want now? Didn't he see I wasn't in the mood for his questions? Clearly this geezer needed to get some more fucking brain cells.

"What is your name?" Aro asked me, walking closer to me. One way or another he was going to find out my history. I might as well tell him about me now.

My voice was cold and emotionless. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Are one of your parents Italian?"

"Both, actually." Fucking nosy-ass bastard.

"Hmm. Then this is the perfect place for you." His voice trailed off.

I stared at him and waited for him to speak some more. "Isabella, I am Aro Volturi. The two men behind me are my brothers, let them introduce themselves."

"Caius," the white-haired male from before said. He stood in front of me and scrunched his nose in disgust.

What-the-fuck-ever. I nodded, recognizing his presence. I moved on to the next throne saw a bored-looking man.

He was almost the same as Aro. He had long dark hair that was brushed back. His crimson eyes were full of boredom, probably because he's seen many years of Aro's excitement; I didn't blame him. He wore a red cloak, too, yet it looked like he was the one who balanced the other two. Clearly, he was the silent one that put order between Aro and Caius.

"Marcus," he said in a deep voice. He didn't even bother to get off his throne. This guy didn't even want to get off his lazy ass and introduce himself. My kind of guy. I nodded again and looked back at Aro.

"I'm leaving now."

He started to laugh and shook his head.

"Isabella," he whispered.

"What?" I was starting to get pissed off. I was so close to killing him.

"I know that you have been… touched by one of our kind. It is a bit ludicrous, really. I hardly ever hear of these things. Alec and Jane have told me about it. Well, actually I heard it in their thoughts." Aro stated.

My eyes widened. He knoew about James? Wait, what? What the fuck did he mean by "I heard it in their thoughts"? He was not a mind reader, right? No way.

"What?" I blurted out.

He started to chuckle and stood in front of me. He held up one finger. "May I touch your hand?"

Confused by the question, I held out my hand. He touched my hand with his finger, closing his eyes in concentration. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes. He looked disappointed.

"How strange? Jane, you said she was immune to you?" He asked.

The blonde girl stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"Yes, master," she stated in an expressionless voice. Her eyes flickered over to me unwillingly, and then she looked back over to Aro.

I growled at her and took a step forward. Alec was in front of me and stopped me from progressing over to Jane.

"Don't even try," he gently warned me. A long growl escaped me, but he stood his ground.

"Are you ready to be thrown into another fucking wall again?" I spat, anger fueling me. He frowned.

I sensed someone moving towards me, it had to be that fucking geezer.

Not even a fraction of a second after Aro placed his hand on my shoulder, I shook his hand off and my hand held his wrist. He chuckled and I slightly turned my head to glare at him.

"You will not touch Jane."

I narrowed my eyes and heard a couple gasps around the room. Aro faced his palm up to halt whoever it was from coming in any closer.

"Fuck you," I said forbiddingly.

"Isabella, let us talk about this, then if you wish, you could still leave," he suggested.

I stiffly nodded and let go of his hand.

"Well, we are the Volturi. Marcus, Caius and I are the ones that lead the Volturi. What we do is keep the vampire world in check. We set laws and punish those that disobey them." His voice was hard at the end. You see, us vampires live among humans secretly. It is against our laws for a human to know the existence of vampires. There are vampires that get careless and let humans find out about us. So what we do is we execute both parties. The human and the vampire. This is basically the only rule we have."

"Wait. Back the fuck up," I interrupted. "So I am a vampire?"

He laughed. "Yes, my darling child. You are a vampire that shall feed on human blood. You're an immortal, with pale skin and natural human appeal. This actually makes feeding easier because since humans are so entranced by us, drawing them in is easy. Your eyes shall be a deep shade of red whenever you finish feeding. And your eyes will turn black when you are in need of feeding. Yet, your eyes are actually onyx. Does your throat burn?" Aro said curiously.

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head. I only felt a slight sting.

"Hmm. I guess your eyes will naturally be that color. Anyways…"

"There's more?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Well, we typically run much faster than a human. In a blink of an eye, we can be in another room. Yet, you seem to be faster than the normal vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if you are faster than Edward Cullen. Oh, you do have to meet the Cullen's. Carlisle is a close friend of mine. They are the strangest clan out of all our species."

"How so?"

"You see, they decide to feed on _animals_. It is a strange thing- very unheard of. It totally goes against our nature, you see. I think you will like them. They have a member of the clan that is the only one in the clan that still feeds on humans. Jared or Jasper, I believe," Aro's voice quietly trailed off.

"So why the hell am I here?" I was impatient and I needed all the answers. The Cullen's weren't important to me.

He smiled angelically and nodded. "Ah yes. Let me tell _your_ use."

My eyebrows furrowed and he sighed before circling around me. "Isabella," Aro started to speak, "I am what you call, a body shedder. I am a vampire that uses other people's bodies to survive."

My eyes widened in shock and my face turned into a mask of disgust.

"What?" I cried out in outrage.

He chuckled softly and my lips quivered. What kind of a fucking monster was this guy? He… switched bodies. He basically ate other people in order to stay alive.

What the fuck? This geezer wasn't normal for shit. He was fucking bat crazy. He was one crazy ass geezer. That was what he was.

"Yes, that is what I am. I transfer my soul into my next host and consume that person's soul. This is the only way for me to be an immortal. Years of experimenting on my body has led me to this point. It really is a tragic thing."

"And-and I come into this h-how?" I was stuttering and I mentally smacked myself. Way to act cool, Bella.

"Ah yes, you, Isabella, are my next host."

I gasped and my eyes bulged out of my head. My mouth hung open and I fell to my knees. My stomach wanted to lurch out everything it contained. Suddenly, silver liquid spewed from my mouth and onto the floor. I fell back onto my ass and I did a little choking sound at the back of my throat.

My body started to shake uncontrollably, my eyes unfocused. I was beyond disgusted. It was disgusting that Aro was so blood-thirsty. I was his next _what_?

This couldn't be fucking possible. I couldn't do that. I couldn't just _give_ him my body. I had to live, I had to do things. I had to get my revenge. I couldn't just sacrifice myself to him.

Why me? Couldn't he choose some other fucking person? Why the fuck did this kind of shit happen to me? Could somebody answer that simple question for me?

I took in a shaky breath, even though I didn't need it, and looked at the ground under me. I caught a small glimpse of the silvery liquid I threw up, and I was perplexed at the color. Silver. Bubbly laughter suddenly filled the room.

I looked over to the sound of the laughter and saw that Jane was the one who was laughing. I narrowed my eyes at that annoying ass blonde and clenched my fist. I was ready to fight to her. I would fight her.

"Join us, Isabella. And you will know what true power is," Aro said, still circling around me.

"I don't need your power, Aro. Just let me kill that bitch," I spat pointing at the blonde.

She smirked, knowing full well that her little master wouldn't let me kill her. I glared at her.

"Yes, you do need my help. That is, if you want your revenge on your attacker," Aro whispered in my ear.

My eyes closed as I remembered that piece of shit.

_James._

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Aro. He knew what my other motive was, besides killing that blonde hoe. I didn't want to join this little group and sacrifice my body to Aro, I really didn't. But if I was going to get to kill James, I'd give Aro my life, a million times over. And I would never regret it.

I sighed. He tempted me and I couldn't fucking resist. I took his hand and shook it; he still had the hopes of hearing my thoughts. Pathetic fucker.

I yanked on his arms and his ear was at my lips. Everybody in the room was in shock at my speed.

"But if I don't get my revenge...you can say goodbye to everyone in the room. And that's a fucking promise." I whispered menacingly.

He laughed and agreed.

"Well, I will be your mentor and instructor. After all, you _are _my responsibility. And Alec will be your right-hand man. Your cloak will be fetched for you. Once you arrive to the highest rank, you will be given a red cloak. Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella Marie Swan."

I replied in a cold, unemotional voice. "Thank you."

I swear I could taste my revenge.

***~*I'd like to thank all of those people that keep tabs on this story. I'd also like to thank those wonderful reviewers. Your reviews are like coffee to me- and I'm obsessed with coffee. Oh, and I can't forget The Ramones- who finally got some recognition for being the pioneers of punk; they got a Grammy! Thank you, Ramones, for inspiring me with your wonderfully awesome short songs.**

***~*The main question that many people asked me, was if Bella actually knew the Cullen's. Well, the answer is no. She only knows what Aro told her. And another question was about their arrival. Well, I got some spectacular news! Some of the Cullen's are actually going to appear in the next chapter, I'm not saying who, but expect some major Cullen's in the next chapter.**

**~geek**


	5. Chapter 5

****

********

*~*I don't own!

Chapter 5

__

Forget about our mothers and our friends

We're fated to pretend. To pretend~ Time To Pretend by MGMT

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

The room was dead silent. Nobody dared to move, or to even breathe. I silently stood, waiting for somebody to break the silence. Aro was the one to break it.

"Well, now that your decision has been made, Alec may you please show Isabella to her…"

"Actually, Aro, I was thinking if I can walk outside of these walls. Sightseeing, so to speak." I quickly said, interrupting Aro.

He pondered for a couple seconds and gently smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, when abruptly, the doors slammed open.

A man walked over to Aro and bowed before standing up straight. I narrowed my eyes at the man and he turned around to look at me.

He was of a slight olive tone and was muscled to the extreme. He was very tall and he was thick at the shoulders.

His black hair was cropped short and framed his perfectly angular face.

His eyes were red around the edges and darkened until they were completely black around the pupil.

He wore simple modern clothes under his charcoal grey cloak. The man winked at me.

Alec, who was still at my side, growled out a warning. I looked at Alec out of the corner of my eye.

He was crouched and ready for an attack; clearly his target was this burly man.

The man smirked and raised his palm up, his fingers curling, beckoning Alec to attack.

I rolled my eyes at this silly charade and I tilted my head to the side to look at Alec.

He turned his face to me, anger written all over his features. I scowled at him as if I was scowling a child, before speaking.

"That's enough. I don't have time for your little fights, you can show me around the city and then you may argue all you want," I said, speaking in a mono-tone.

Laughter erupted from the male in front of me, breaking the silence. I looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. What was so damn funny?

"Oh, Alec. I like her, she's feisty. My name's Felix, hun." He winked at me and I glared.

Was this guy joking? Was he actually trying to flirt with me? Did he not see that I didn't have time for his stupid ass advances?

"Felix," Aro said, anger hinting in his voice. "What was the purpose of your interruption?"

Felix turned around to face him and bowed his head in mock shame. I looked back at Alec and he was standing up straight, looking over at me.

My eyebrow raised yet again, causing him to grin and shrug.

"I apologize, master. I swear to not provoke a fight from Alec again. Master, it seems that we have some visitors and they would like to talk with you," Felix replied.

My eyes flickered back to Aro and Felix, putting my full attention back to their conversation.

"Who are _they_?" Caius quipped, impatience filling his voice.

"_They _are the Cullen's."

The room went silent for a short while, and then Aro clapped his hands in joy. His smile was so big that I was actually worried that his face was gonna crack. He was basically jumping for joy.

"Well? Bring them in. I have not seen Carlisle in so long." Aro smiled and Felix left the big room.

I sighed and slapped my hands on my jean-clad thighs, catching Aro's attention.

"I'll be back in a while." I signaled for Alec to come with me, and started to walk to the double doors.

"Isabella." I turned back at the sound of my name.

"Yes, Aro?"

"I would like for you to stay so you can meet the Cullen's, if that is not too much to ask." Aro was smiling and I glared at him.

Hell to the mother fucking no. I was not going to wait for a couple of animal blood sucking vamps.

Hell no. I had things to do, like meditate and look around wherever the hell I was.

I opened my mouth to decline, but closed it when I heard people approaching.

Damn those stupid Cullen's to hell.

Why the fuck did they have to show up right now? Did they really have to show up right now?

The doors opened and I started to walk to the far away corner in the room. Somebody placed a hand on my shoulder, making my escape to the shadows impossible.

I growled and turned, grabbing the person's wrist and throwing him to the floor, twisting his arm back the whole time. I slammed him onto the floor and I pinned his arm behind his back, standing over him.

"Don't fucking touch me, Alec," I spat.

He whimpered, and I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"Amazing," somebody whispered, causing my head to snap over to the direction of the speaker.

He was in awe and I glared at the tall, blonde man. He was young, probably in his twenties, and had light blonde hair.

He had a slight build and his eyes were a strange shade of golden brown, a difference to all the red eyes I've seen.

He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a green sweater. Perfect fucking timing, Cullen's.

I released Alec's arm out of my grip and I made my way to the back of the room.

I looked around the room and noticed four people that I didn't notice before.

There was a highly muscled man, almost like Felix, with curly, short, brown hair. He was tall and pale; he had the same golden eyes like the blonde male from before.

He had a straight jaw, full lips and dark, purplish shadows under his eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt that defined all his muscles.

The next was a pale female. She was blonde and gorgeous. Her jeans and simple shirt seemed to accentuate her glorious figure. She had golden blonde hair that waved to the middle of her back.

Her face was undeniably beautiful. Full red lips, straight facial features and golden eyes with bruises under them.

She was like those girls that belonged on a runway. She was one of those girls that made you self-conscious standing next to her.

She was wrapped around the heavily-muscled man. I guessed that he was her boyfriend.

The other person was a man with short black hair that was combed back. He had golden eyes like the others.

His slightly dark skin and face features shouted that he was of Mexican descent. He was dressed like the other three. Jeans and a t-shirt.

Yet he was gawking at me like I was some freak. I wouldn't blame him if he thought I was a weirdo.

And the last one was taller than the previous men. He was leaner, but still muscled, and had a devastatingly beautiful face. H

He had honey blonde hair that brushed his shoulders. He had plump lips and pale facial features. He had bright red eyes that made me wonder if he was really with the other three.

Everything about him was entrancing.

Yet, none of these things kept me staring. No, it was because of all the scars that littered his body. Many silver crescent-shaped scars were on his face. I assumed that they were bite marks.

He had at least fifteen scars at his jaw and about three surrounding his right eyebrow. It looked like a pattern of silver bite marks was woven onto the skin on his neck.

The scars overlapped each other, making a criss-cross pattern. The shirt he wore didn't cover the scars at his arms, either. There were countless scars on each of his arms. The pattern on his neck was on his arms as well.

The crescent- shaped scars littered every inch of visible skin.

He looked… ravaged.

He looked dangerous, but I couldn't help wanting to know more about him.

I wanted to speak to him, to understand why he had those scars. But I didn't have enough time for stupid bonds of friendship.

It would distract me from my goal. It would put this man in risk, and I just couldn't bear putting him through my shit. I had too many things to deal with and I don't think he'd want to deal with it either.

"This explains why I sensed such power," the dark-haired man said in a slight Mexican accent.

I stopped staring at the honey blonde, finally finding strength to stand up. I took in one last breath to calm my nerves.

I silently walked over to stand next to Alec, who was gawking at me also. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head, pursing his lips.

"Eleazer, my dear old friend. I did not see you. How are you?" Aro was smiling, clearly forgetting what just happened.

"I am doing wonderful, Aro," the dark-haired man replied coolly.

"That is wonderful." Aro glanced over to me.

He waved me forward and I walked forward to stand in front of him. I had to at least try to bite back my pride and actually listen to him.

Every time I disobeyed, I was risking losing everything. And killing James was just that.

It was everything to me. Screw my life. I just want to kill James.

"Isabella, these are very old friends of mine. We go back a long time ago."

I opened my mouth but was cut off by Eleazer.

"Aro. This one is not normal. She is unlike any other I have seen before. Never in my life have I encountered this amount of power."

Caius suddenly laughed sardonically. I momentarily looked over at him and saw that he had a bitter smile on his face.

"Eleazer. You have the power of guessing abilities. You tell us what she possesses."

The room went silent and I turned to Eleazer. He walked towards me, measuring his limits; my eyes narrowed to slits, waiting for him to push my limit.

He halted in front of me and stared at me. He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"This one is a tricky one. She is a shield, she is blocking me now, so I cannot be sure. But she seems to be more than that," Eleazer finally said.

I exhaled a breath and looked back at Aro.

"Aro you have guests. Don't waste your time to find out what kind of a fucking freak I am. Either way, you're getting this fucking body. So what's the fucking point. Right, _Master_?" I sneered.

He was in front of me and slapped me across the cheek. The blow was so powerful that my head snapped the other direction.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth to keep me from telling the fucker off.

"Isabella. I have not known you for more than a day, but I am sick and tired of your attitude. You can and will not disrespect me any further." Aro looked pissed. The fuck if I cared.

I sucked on my teeth before replying.

"That's hard to arrange."

He smirked and slapped me again. This time he frowned when I showed no sign of weakness.

"Isabella. I do not want you to continue disrespecting me. If you do not like it here, at least pretend that you are ecstatic."

"That's predictable for you to say, Aro. Cause we're all fated to pretend. In one point in our shitty lives we have to act like we enjoy something when in reality we don't. All our lives we are told, if you don't like it, act like you do.

"Everybody is constantly going on and on about pretending to be this, pretending to be that. I refuse to stick so low, I refuse to pretend that I am happy when I'm actually hate-filled.

"But then again, I guess it's time for me to brush up on my acting skills, right?" I ended my short monologue by looking at Aro disgustedly.

His eyes flashed angrily and he slapped me a third time.

I closed my eyes again. What the fuck? I didn't say shit to him. I didn't say anything that was offensive.

He sighed and looked down at me, disappointment shining in his eyes.

He shook his head and lightly touched my cheek, probably thinking that he would make me feel better with his sudden gentleness.

If anything, he was making me feel like he was my pimp or some shit like that.

"Isabella, you have so much potential, do not waste it. Go stand with Alec. Do not leave his side until I tell you otherwise," he ordered in a soft voice.

I scowled at him and walked back to Alec, who was looking at Aro with a look of disbelief. Oh, I didn't believe it either, buddy.

"Now," Aro said with a frown, "what is the purpose of your decision to grace us with your presence, Carlisle?"

The light-haired man from before stepped up and sighed, his eyes flickering over to me and back to Aro.

"Well, Aro, if you haven't forgotten, you requested my help in training two newborns," he spoke in a light voice.

Aro's smile returned and he clapped his hands.

I swear this guy always clapped his fucking hands. This isn't that shitty show with that idiotic purple dinosaur, you know?

"Ah, yes, and your answer?" He had an eager smile and I rolled my eyes at his child-like actions.

The light-haired man pursed his lips before speaking.

"I have decided that I will help you, but with only one newborn. Also, once the newborn stage is over, we will send the newborn back. My son, Jasper, has decided to take up the responsibility of the newborn. After all, he is the one that has the most experience with them."

The honey blonde stood next to the speaking blonde, his head held high. He looked at me once, the look full of curiosity.

Aro's smile grew at Carlisle's response.

"Ah, yes. The one that has been in the wars. Actually, I have decided on something just now." He glanced over at me quickly.

I had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to happen to me. I was either going to die- or whatever vampires did when their lives ended- or I was going to be sent off with these Cullen's. Either way, I'd rather stay here and act like I was having the time of my life.

"And that would be?" The honey blonde replied in a deep voice.

If I wasn't just slapped around, I'd be shuddering at the sound of his voice. It was so husky, and he had a Texan accent that made me want to melt.

__

No stop it, Bella. You don't have time for these little distractions. You will not attach yourself to anything or anyone.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you should train Isabella. After all, she does need some discipline."

Everybody's eyes were on me and I glared at each and every single one of them.

Yup. I fucking knew it. I knew that I was going with this damn clan and do God knows what with them.

"Hmm," The honey blonde said.

"Aro, are you insane?" Caius hissed.

"No, I am not," Aro shot back.

"She is unstable. She is barely a newborn. She could murder the whole town if she steps out."

"This is not your decision. It is between me and the Cullen's." Aro looked over at the light-haired man, Carlisle, and the honey blonde expectantly.

They whispered to themselves so quietly that I couldn't even hear them.

They sighed and Carlisle gently smiled.

No! Fuck no! Hell to the fucking no!

"We'll train her," he said gently.

I angrily gnawed on my bottom lip and clenched my fists. What the hell? I was just getting used to this shitty place. And now I had to go off with some random animal blood sucking vamps? Are you kidding me?

"I think I know what she possesses," Eleazer suddenly stated.

My eyes flittered over to him and he looked at Aro, a smirk on his lips.

"She is a shield all right. But she I believe that she can be just more than a shield. She seems to possess another gift, or maybe gifts, but I cannot see…"

"Hmm. One known gift and a possibility of having two hidden abilities. Interesting. I'd like to ask for one favor, Carlisle, if that is not too much to ask," Aro said with a gleam in his eye.

"And that favor would be?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I would like Alec to accompany Isabella. I would want at least one Volturi Guard member to be there to record her progress."

"Of course." Carlisle tightly smiled and looked at me.

Beautiful. B-e-a-utiful. This was the cherry on the ice cream I had. As if this day couldn't have gone any worse.

I got slapped around like a hoe, I got changed into a vampire and I'm being sent away. This is delaying my fucking revenge plan.

Shit.

Now what was I gonna do?

"Isabella." A voice I hardly recognized rang out and I looked over at Marcus.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I expect to hear great things when I hear from you," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"I hope so."

I knew I'd like this guy.

I looked over to Alec, who had two cloaks in his hands. One gray and the other black.

He handed me the black one and I quietly slipped it on. I took one last glance at Jane and smirked.

She was absentmindedly playing with her fingers, her gaze intently on me. She looked at me with hatred and… jealousy?

Huh. She's jealous of me. I wonder why. Oh well. She's still a stupid bitch to me.

The Cullen's bowed to the Volturi and started to make their way out of the room.

Carlisle turned around and he looked back at me, signaling with his finger for me to follow them out.

Fuck. Time to go with these fucking goody-goody Cullen's. Just my damn luck.

Alec and I stood in front of the three leaders and he bowed. I felt generous so I half bowed.

"Alec, take care of her," Aro said in a grave voice.

Alec nodded and we followed after the Cullen's.

I guess it's time to pretend.

*********~*I want to have a moment of silence for Japan. What happened over there is devestating and it's basically a repeat of Haiti. I wish and hope that Japan will get back on their feet when this is all over.

*******~*********I surprised myself. I thought I was gonna be too lazy to update today. Guess I was wrong lol. ****Happy early St. Patrick's Day! **

**~geek**


	6. Chapter 6

***~*Thanks for all the feedback. Seriously, I thought this fic was going to fail; I'm glad I was wrong. Sorry this was so late, I was just super mega busy.**

***~*Meh I don't own. **

**Chapter 6**

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now, entertain us~ Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana_

* * *

**BPOV **

After walking down a hallway, we reached a reception area. A sweet scent and a slight thumping hit my senses, causing me to tense slightly.

I turned my face to the scent and my eyes landed on a frail human girl.

Arms quickly wrapped around my waste before I could launch myself at the girl. Snarls and vicious growls came out of my throat, making me sound truly evil. I was thrashing in the unknown specimen's arms and I was shouting for that sweet blood that would quench my thirst.

I scratched at the man's arms, causing a couple hisses and then a rough voice was at my ear, whispering in a Texan accent.

"I really don't want to hurt you darlin', but you are makin' it very difficult."

I turned in Jasper's arms, and attempted to bite him. He actually smirked at me, before turning me around and holding my wrists together with one hand.

There was suddenly no more fight in me, instead, all I felt was tranquility. I didn't know how it happened, but that was the only emotion that I felt. Calm.

I looked back at the girl and was slightly shocked at how comfortable she looked among the chaos I managed to make; I couldn't help but wonder if she knew the people around her were vampires.

She had dark skin, light brown hair and had vibrant green eyes. She was pretty, but she would've been prettier working for any other company.

She smiled at Alec and the Cullen's, her smile slightly faltering when her eyes landed on me being held by Jasper.

"I hope you had a nice visit at Volterra. Please, do feel free to visit again," she said in a light, musical voice.

The Cullen's muttered their thanks and started to walk away. Jasper and Emmett stayed behind to watch me, Jasper having a hold on my arm. I was waiting for Alec, who was exchanging a couple of words with the girl.

"I see you're leaving. Another mission, Alec?" The girl turned to me with curiosity in her eyes.

"You can say that. Gianna, I would like you to keep an eye on my sister," he said, hoarsely. "I don't exactly want Jane to start acting up." I gaped at him, shocked at the fact that Jane was his sister.

"Of course, goodbye Alec."

And with that Jasper let go of my arm and started to walk away. I looked over at Alec and walked a little bit faster, trying to get away from him. He was related to the enemy and I was not going to let him get anywhere near me.

"What's up with you?" he said after we caught up with the Cullen's.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and scowled. Did he really not know why I suddenly didn't want to talk to him? Was he really that fucking dense? Or was he just acting stupid?

I walked a little faster, walking a foot away from the Cullen's. I turned my head to speak with Alec quietly, but I had a feeling that the Cullen's would hear everything.

"I didn't know that bitch was your sister."

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. He shrugged nonchalantly and stared forward.

"We're not that close, but she is the only thing I have left." His voice was merely a whisper but I heard.

My eyebrows furrowed and a voice broke the silence.

"I hope your stay with us will be enjoyable, Isabella," Carlisle trailed off and I nodded.

We all filed into an elevator and Alec pushed the button to take us two floors down. Quiet music played and after a short while the doors opened.

A stylish lobby greeted us, and I quickly made my way across the room and out the doors, the night air hitting my face.

I sighed, gazing back at the medieval castle I was to return to in a year. Alec stopped alongside me, gazing intently at my face as I focused on the Volturi castle.

I really have to come up with a plan that will stop me from coming back here.

The city plaza was dead silent, not a soul was out, which was a good thing because my throat was fucking burning and I needed to feed. All of the buildings seemed to have been squashed together

There was a wide brick fountain that was placed in the middle of the plaza, a huge clock tower across the fountain. I looked at the huge clock tower across from the fountain; it was one in the morning yet the moon was gleaming brightly.

I looked around the deserted street and me eyes landed on a couple cars. They weren't fast cars- I could tell- but they would do.

"I take it we have to be thefts now." I said and Carlisle slightly frowned as he broke into two cars.

"Okay. Rosalie, Jasper, go into a car with Isabella and Alec. Emmett, Eleazer, you can go with me," Carlisle ordered and I climbed into the second car.

Alec climbed in after me, and leaned back, closing his eyes. Jasper and the stunning blonde girl, Rosalie, occupied the front seats. We soon started driving to an unknown destination and I stared off into space.

"So." Jasper's deep voice broke the silence, and I slightly glared at a dust mote. "What made you join the Volturi?"

I took a while to answer, but when I spoke, it came out in a harsh voice, very much unlike my own. "Reasons that don't concern you."

"See, I _told_ Carlisle we were going to end up with a bitch. I specifically told him not to do this," a musical voice stated and I instantly froze.

"Rose, this is why we never take you anywhere," snapped Jasper angrily and I clenched my fists for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Yes, because I'm clearly a bitch and you're an angel sent from above. I'm clearly a product of Satan and you're God's precious little gift," I spat, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Tension filled the car and Alec looked wearily from me to the blonde sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, you fucking whore. How dare you! Hell to the fucking no! Jasper pull over so I can kick this bitch's ass!"

I merely folded my arms over my chest and leaned back as the bitch tried to grab me from her seat up front.

I raised an eyebrow, flipped my hair and looked at nothing once more.

"Stop, Rosalie! Fuckin' shit! Can you not? I honestly wanted to welcome the new one, but you had to go and fuck it up! Stop tryin' to grab the fuckin' steerin' wheel!" Jasper yelled, as Rosalie made a swipe at the steering wheel.

The car gave a sharp turn, the engine was cut off and the car door opened. Rosalie scrambled out of the car, slamming the door with such force that the car started to rock back and forth.

Jasper was out the car a second later and he and Rosalie started to have a screaming match outside.

I sighed and leaned back into the seat, catching little tidbits of the argument.

"She is a sarcastic slutty ass bitch! Why can't you see that?" Rosalie cried out in rage.

"Are you shittin' me? What the fuck do you have against people? Why can't you just be fuckin' friendly for one day? Fuck! Go in the fuckin' car with Carlisle. Send me Emmett. At least he isn't such a bitch towards people!" Jasper roared, before walking back to the car with the hulky figure that was Emmett.

"Fuck!" he yelled once he's back in the car. He turned to me and I saw that his red eyes turned to a deep black. "Sorry about that. Rosalie just doesn't like people in general."

The look I gave him was probably extremely malicious because Jasper turned around and started the car with a frustrated sigh.

"Why'd you have to marry such a bitch, Em?" Jasper said while looking over at Emmett.

Emmett shrugged and mumbled something about love. There was a pang in my heart at the mention of love.

I used to love somebody, I'm not sure if I still do, but if I really am a vampire, I will never see Riley again. He was my world; he was everything I wanted in a guy and he understood me like no other.

I didn't use him for sex, I never would, but he was a daily part of my life. He was part of my daily routine. I loved him with all my heart.

Sure the sex was great, but he was the only person that I would talk to for hours on end. He was my everything and I regret never telling him my true feelings.

Angela. She was the only person that has actually stuck in my life, besides my father. She stood next to me and defended me. I would miss her; I wish nothing bad will happen to her.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headrest. I was tired and I didn't have enough in me to live forever.

I wanted to be human. To have air fill my lungs, to have my heart beat. Hell, I wanted to eat again. I wanted to be anything but a fucking vampire.

"Carlisle says that we're relocatin' to Canada, Em. You get to hunt your disgustin' ass bears, now." Jasper pretended to gag, which led to Emmett starting off insults and I blocked them all out.

I had to come up with a plan. I needed to track down James; I needed to see where he went after his trip to Aberdeen. I had to find the ones closest to him, the ones that knew him, and persuade them to tell me about his whereabouts.

I would kill if I fucking had to. I didn't give a shit. I just needed to find James.

I will do everything in my power and I will not rest until James is a pile of ash. I don't care how long it's gonna take, but I will find him. And I will kill him. I swear on my own vampire ass that I will murder him.

He will feel what I felt. He will beg for mercy and I will laugh in his face and claim my revenge. I will definitely have the last laugh. James is-

"Is it okay if I call you Bella?" Emmett suddenly asked me, turning in his seat to face me, and I growl.

"Fuck no," I spat acidly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate that name. That was my human name and I refuse to use it. I will leave that name where it belongs, which is in the fucking past."

"How about Izzy?" Emmett said without missing a beat and I continued to glare at him.

"Is my name so fucking hard to say or what the fuck?" I yelled and he smiled, flashing me dimples.

"No, it's just that your name has too many letters, and I get lazy, so I need to shorten your name," he replied.

"I really don't give a shit if you call me Izzy, just don't call me Bella," I warned him and he flashed those fucking dimples again.

I looked out the window and saw that we were zipping by the scenery pretty quickly. There were no signs of the sun rising, but I knew that it would come soon.

"Izzy, are you gonna be an animal drinker like us, or drink humans like J here? I'm just asking 'cause that fight you put up back there was a damn near close one." Emmett said after a while and I scoffed.

"Well, Emmett, I thought that you would've picked up on the fact that I don't give a shit about feeding on animals. After all, I did attack that reception lady. I'm going the natural way. It's stupid to force myself to feed on animals when humans are the traditional snack."

He grinned and looked at Jasper, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Fuck man, I think your psychotic wife was right about this trip. Izzy has the same mind as you, J."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Emmett. I ended things with Alice a long ass time ago," Jasper snapped.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alec, who was surprisingly silent. His face was plastered with bitterness and his crimson eyes were full of boredom. He looked like a true member of the Volturi Guard.

I can't believe I was going to end up like that. Cold, calculating, manipulative.

"I think we're almost there," Jasper said quietly.

"Finally, I really want to get this plane ride over with." Emmett turned to me then and smiled again; my face was empty of all emotion. "You've been on plane before?"

I simply nodded, before looking down at my fingers.

Canada. That was where we were going, that's where I would be living for the next year.

At least it's far from Washington, I thought.

A couple minutes of tension-filled silence and we were at a private landing strip. There was nobody in sight and there was a huge jet stationed on the runway.

I was taken aback at the fact that we would fly in a private plane. It was stupid of me to think that we would actually go to an airport, but I didn't expect to fly in a jet.

I ran a hand though my hair and stepped out of the car. Alec was soon at my side and I looked over at him.

He had a slight grimace on his face and he was looking at Jasper and Emmett in a condescending manner.

The rest of the Cullen's quickly filed out of the other car and stood in front of me and Alec.

Rosalie was glaring at me from far away, Emmett's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

There was tension in the air, and each member of the Cullen's watched my every move closely.

"Okay, so I believe we are all ready to leave?" Carlisle said suddenly, efficiently breaking the silence.

I looked over at Alec, seeing if I he was distracted enough for me to run away.

His lips were suddenly at my ear and he whispered quietly, "You won't get far."

I pushed him away from me as the Cullen's started to walk towards their private plane.

"I can run faster than you can," I reminded Alec with a smirk.

He pursed his lips and continued to walk with me. The Cullen's climbed up the steps to the plane, each of them boarding the plane.

I climbed up the steps slowly, prolonging my departure from Italy. Trust me, I would have rather stayed here with the Volturi than have gone with the Cullen's.

Once I stepped inside the plane, the hatch was immediately closed. All of the Cullen's were sitting down in seats.

I looked around the plane before I took a seat far away from the Cullen's. Their eyes followed me through the whole liftoff, continuing to look at me until I finally spoke.

"What?" I snapped, my voice full of annoyance.

They all looked at me with looks of surprise except for Jasper, who had a slightly amused smile plastered onto his face.

Rosalie opened her mouth, a look of anger flashing across her face, when Jasper spoke in his deep voice.

"My oh my, haven't we chosen an aggressive one," his Texan accent colored his words and I looked away from him.

"I only have to be aggressive in order for me to reach my goal." I looked out the window intently, looking at the rising sun.

I wondered, do vampires burn in the sunlight? It could make my mission a little easier.

"And what is your goal?" Rosalie suddenly asked me and my eyes flickered over to where she was sitting.

She looked curious and something else was hidden in her eyes. I couldn't place it, but I knew she was feeling something else besides curiosity and hate towards me.

"To claim revenge on a certain someone," I said simply before I gazed once more out the window.

I kept to myself as the ride grew longer. We had to make a stop in Paris to refuel, then we were on our way to Canada.

I've never really been on planes. The only time I had to go on a plane, was when I had to track down Renée to tell her the news of my father's death. She was in Florida and was getting ready to marry her fourth husband.

I haven't really spoken to Renée since the day the lawyer discovered my father's will. After all, I did have a restraining order on that bitch. Well, my father gave me everything and to say that she was pissed off would be an understatement.

_"Are you kidding me? She shouldn't even receive a penny. She's twenty-three she can find a job, get a house, get married and all that glory. Now, me on the other hand, I'm already fifty and my husband is handicap and…"_

_"Bullshit. Phil is pitching with the Rays and you are thirty-six. And for your information, you lousy ass excuse of a mother, I'm seventeen," I seethed, interrupting Renée's little stupid phony ass story._

_I was literally seconds away from attacking this bitch. How dare she come up in here and act the victim? I was the one that's been abandoned! I was the one that had to suffer with a father's death! All she wanted was to take all of my father's possessions away from me._

_"Don't talk to me like that. I'm still your mother. And you should be happy that I'm even speaking to you, you little ungrateful slut."_

_Once she said that, something in me snapped and I stood up, slamming my fist on the table. I glared at her and pointed a finger at her._

_"Oh do not call me a slut. I'm not the one that's slept around with half of the United States and do not play victim with me. I can see right through your white lies, Renée. I don't know who the fuck you are trying to play the I'm-a-concerned-mother-who-wants-the-best-for-her-teenage-daughter card, but you can bet your ass that it's not working with me. You just want my father's stuff for yourself. All you want is my father's house and his money because that's all you will ever be. A gold digging bitch."_

_"Gold digging! Honey, you haven't even been around me for most of your life and now you wanna judge me? Ha, I'm not no gold digger. I do what I can to survive. How else am I gonna look like this?" Renée gestured to herself and I quickly took in her appearance._

_Her freshly manicured red nails and her short blonde hair was all in tip top shape. She had her designer clothes and her designer bag. Let's not forgot her unmovable face that just wouldn't show any emotion except for shock. This chick needs to stop using botox._

_She smirked, or at least tried to, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it._

_"Oh please, Renée, you use men more than you bone them. I know all your little faults. Phil calls me and he whines about how you don't love him. And I tell him the same thing every time- the fuck I care!" I said, anger running through my veins._

_Renée was really starting to grate on my nerves. I came here thinking that we would settle on something, but clearly Renée had other plans._

_"I don't know if you started smoking that shit again, but…" She started to say while taking a drag from her cigarette._

_"Don't you dare accuse me of getting high, Renée. I quit a long ass time ago. You don't know shit about me. So why don't you quit injecting that botox in your face and look around yourself for once. You're not getting shit from my father so why don't you just leave and go fuck one of your idiot followers."_

_"And unless you don't remember, I was the one that filed the restraining order on your fucking dumb ass, so you should be jumping over the moon that you're even sharing the same air as me, you dumb bitch."_

_The room was eerie silent after my tirade and Renée just sat there, a big smile on her face, her lawyer trying to regain her attention as she took a drag from her cigarette. She blew the smoke in my face and laughed her evil ass laugh._

_"No wonder why you stuck with Charlie. He knew that I wouldn't tolerate your mouth. You've learned well, kid, but remember this, when you fall down on your precious little ass, daddy won't be around to help you up. Trust me, you are the reason why I have such a fucked up life. Goodbye, Isabella Marie, don't ever call me."_

_"I won't even bother trying, Renée," I spat before walking out of the room and going to my new house in Aberdeen._

_"Mother fucking bitch thought that she could foul mouth her own mother…" I heard her say before I slammed the door close._

My hand clenched up into a fist at the memory. I never got over that day and neither did she. Sometimes things are better left how they are, especially between Renée and me.

"Isabella, we'll be landing in less than an hour." Alec lightly touched my hand, and I quickly moved his hand away.

_This fucker needed to stop touching me before I ripped his hand off._

***~*Okay when I wrote that little flashback about Renée, I couldn't help but picture her with a Jersey accent. Seriously, I think a Boston or a Jersey accent would've fit Renée lol.**

***~*In honor of the late great Kurt Cobain, who passed 17 years ago, I decided to put a Nirvana song for this chapter. I personally suggest you listen to it. Also, on Friday, it marks Joey Ramone's 10th anniversary of his death. Yeah, I know all this cause I love music.**

**~geek**


	7. Chapter 7

***~*Honestly, if I owned Twilight, Jasper and Bella would've been together since the beginning. But since I don't own…**

**Chapter 7**

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone~ People Are Strange by The Doors_

* * *

**BPOV**

After a long ass hour, we finally landed in a private airpark and we were merrily on our way. The car ride was relatively quiet; the silence only broken when there were directions being given.

I looked out the window and as the greenery passed by; I couldn't help but think of the future. A giant part of me was ready for whatever got thrown at me in this life.

I basically had my life given to me. Stay with the Cullen's for a year. Go back to Italy. Give my body to Aro. Claim revenge on James sometime before I give up my body. But then what happens?

Where was I going to go once I gave up my body? Will I finally be dead? Can I finally be at peace? Will I become one of those tortured souls that just float around?

I couldn't help but scoff at that last thought. No such thing as the afterlife, I reminded myself.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and looked away from the window. Alec was sitting next to me, staring off into space. Emmett and Jasper didn't bother talking so I just ended up looking out the window again.

We passed at least three deserted towns, a lake and a river. There was so much green up here. I guess Canadians actually cared for their environment.

"So you where did you say you were from?" Emmett suddenly asked me.

I glanced at him quickly, and then looked back at the many trees we were passing. I didn't say anything and I guess Emmett thought that I didn't hear him because he repeated his question.

I sighed and glared at him. "I'm not deaf. I would think that you would've interpreted my silence as me ignoring you. If I wanted to talk, I would've played twenty questions with you, but clearly, I don't."

There was a dead silence before Emmett started to laugh. He turned in his seat to face me and flashed me his dimples.

"Well, I assumed you were deaf since you didn't respond. I'm guessing you're from New York or Boston." I rolled my eyes.

God, this guy and his damn assumptions. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to get this year over with. I didn't want to grow attached to these people because that's what I did best; I grew too affixed to things.

I shook my head clear from these thoughts and looked back out the window. We were making a turn onto an unpaved road; the car twisted and turned around the trees that were like a wall around us.

After thirty minutes or so, the trees opened up and revealed a beautiful glass house gleaming in the little sunlight that peeked through the clouds. It was a three story glass house perched on the mountains. I could hear the rivers and lakes nearby, I could hear birds and other little animals in the forest.

There was a big porch that wrapped around the front of the house and from what I could see, this house had three stories. Through the glass windows I managed to see that the house was fully furnished.

The car came to a halt and Jasper and Emmett exited the vehicle. I couldn't move, every single muscle was frozen into place, it was as if I lost control of my body. The car doors slammed but I didn't move, I couldn't, it would just prove that this wasn't a dream. And I wanted to humor myself and believe that all of this wasn't real.

But Alec ruined my dream. He shook my shoulder rather forcefully, breaking me out of my daze. I glared at him before stepping out of the car. As I stepped out the car, I looked up at the house. Feigning disinterest, I told Carlisle, who was at my side, that his house was beautiful.

He led the way and walked up the steps. I glanced all around me and found that Jasper was leaning on the car, staring at me. He didn't seem to care that I caught him staring, no, he even lifted a brow.

I didn't say anything, instead I crossed my arms over my chest and walked with Alec up the steps. The door was wide open and the Cullen's were already inside.

I silently walked into the house and was amazed at the beauty. The living room was equipped

with a white loveseat and matching sofas. There was a white rug in the middle of the ground and a grand piano on a platform.

It was an amazing house, but I had to keep my empty façade in check. I couldn't have any of these people trying to warm up to me.

While scrutinizing my prison, I failed to notice three new people. I stopped my examination of the house and turned to the chocolate-haired woman standing next to Carlisle. I bet it was his wife.

"Your house is lovely," I said without thinking.

At my compliment the brunette seemed to relax and she introduced herself as Esme. She was really pretty in her own way. She had a heart-shaped face and the same golden eyes the other Cullen's had.

She inched closer to me but before she could hug me, I stuck out my hand for her to shake. Her smile faltered a fraction, nonetheless, she still shook my hand.

"Isabella."

"Oh a little Italian in you?" Esme asked.

I forced the corners of my mouth to turn up and nodded. I sensed two other people in this house and I patiently waited for them to show themselves. Sure enough, a tiny female was suddenly in front of me.

She was short and by short I meant she reached the bottom of my chest. She was most likely 4"11, and was rapidly bouncing up and down. Her jet black, spiky hair bounced along with her and I could tell she was wearing designer clothes. A giant smile was on her pixie face. I seriously wondered if vampires could smoke crack because this girl reminded me of a drugee I knew back in the good ol' fucking days.

"Hi, Bella. My name is Alice. You were born on September 13 and you lived in Aberdeen, Washington and you're boyfriend Riley is weeping as we speak. Your sister Angela is pregnant and your dad died a while back. You were changed at age 21. We're going to be the bestest friends ever. I could see it.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you, I'm a psychic. I could see the future but it's not usually the concrete future. You see, my visions are based on decisions and decisions can be changed so things can change. But I could definitely tell that we are going to be like sisters. We're going to bond over shopping and shoes and sweetie, you need a wardrobe change. And let me tell you beforehand, you're going to fall for Jasper." She talked a mile a minute, her words making me angry.

What the fuck gave this bitch the idea that she could tell me all that shit? Who the fuck did she think she was talking to? Did this bitch just think that she can prance her pixie ass up to me and start reminding me of all my past? Fuck no, this whore had another thing coming to her.

I stood up straight, glaring down at the bitch's tiny ass frame . She suddenly stopped bouncing and stared at me in a trance. It took her a full minute to snap out of her trance, but when she did she sullenly looked up at me.

"Listen, crackhead, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but never, and I mean never try to tell me what I will and won't do. I don't need a wardrobe change and I defiantly don't need you reminding me of my past. So shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone."

"I wasn't expecting you guys to return with a bitch," I heard somebody whisper and I slowly turned to the sound.

My eyes landed on a male with his arms folded over his chest, leaning on the stair rail. He was pretty tall, maybe the same height as Alec, but not as tall as Jasper or Emmett. He was also pretty scrawny yet slightly muscular, basically, he was like a teenage boy. His bronze hair was all over the place, his face rather handsome. But despite, his handsomeness, he gave off the aura of an asshole.

"What did you call me?" I said slowly because surely this guy was mental.

What's with these people thinking they could tell me all this bullshit? They clearly didn't know who they were fucking with.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he uncrossed his arms. As he slowly walked over to me I couldn't but roll my eyes at his stupidity. If he thought that I was like other girls that fawn over him, he was clearly mistaken.

He stopped in front of me and looked at me from head to toe. Normally, I would tell him off, but I decided to wait for his next move. He cocked his head to the side, giving me an appraising look.

"You're pretty hot, you do realize that? I mean I'd rather fuck you than Rosalie, no offense, Rosie, but seriously, where did you come from? My name is Edward by the way."

I smirked because I could finally toy with somebody. He made this way too easy. Poor little Eddie-boy was going to have to suffer my wrath. Besides that, he was ruled by his hormones and he might come in handy in my plans. I liked this. I could definitely use this to my advantage.

I looked up at him, arching an eyebrow in challenge. This boy was going to fall into my trap. I just knew it.

"Isabella. We're a little blunt aren't we?" I retorted.

"I can be a lot of things if that's what it takes for you to be with me," Edward straightforwardly countered.

"Is that so?"

I smirked as Carlisle finally decided to intervene. "That's enough, Edward. Isabella, please let me apologize for his behavior. He usually knows when to stop, but I am guessing today his filter isn't working properly."

"No harm, no foul." I looked away from Edward to smirk at Carlisle.

"May I suggest something, Isabella?" Alec suddenly asked.

I glanced at him and he tilted his head to the side to indicate for us to speak alone. We silently walked out the house and he whispered so low that I barely heard him.

"I think you should feed now. I'm not sure if they will accept the fact that you want to feed on humans but-"

"Alec, who gives a shit if they don't approve. It's my preference remember? So why don't we just go already? My throat is on fucking fire," I interrupted and he slightly smirked.

I ran off into the forest in search of my meal and I was amazed yet again at my sheer speed. I could see everything so clearly, the little insects on the ground and trees. The way the leaves blew in the wind. The way the branches seemed to be leaning away from me.

While running, my throat erupted into flames. I flinched, biting back the groan that echoed in my chest. My throat was sore and it was an itch for me to scratch. I needed something and I was pretty sure that something was blood.

I wasn't sure were I was going to find it but, oh I did. I picked up on a sweet smell and I closed my eyes while running towards the smell. This was it, I finally got to feel what it felt like to be a vampire.

"_Isabella. I could change you and lock you in here to suffer all alone. Don't. Push. Me."_

Dear god, that bastard was still in my head. I thought I finally pushed that asshole out of my brain. When was he going to leave me the fuck alone? When the hell was my wicked soul going to get any rest? I was trying so fucking hard to push that memory away and yet it was still in my head. I needed an out. I needed to forget.

Red blotched my vision and I ran even harder, ran from that memory. I ran to where my hunger was pointing me.

I suddenly stopped at a cabin and I heard faint voices inside. A male on the phone. I knocked down the door and the man suddenly went quiet. His heartbeat raced and the person he was talking to called for his attention.

My throat was engulfed in flames, but I needed him to walk to where I was. Sooner than I expected he rounded the corner and stared at me. I was ready to pounce but I wanted him to speak before I killed him. He deserved that much.

"Hold up, Steve- oh, hello ma'am. May I help you?" His voice was thick with a Canadian accent and he had a beer belly.

I launched myself at him, ignoring the scream that flew from his lips. We crashed onto the floor, me on top of him. I bit down on his neck and felt the warm blood trickle down my throat. It was so satisfying, so good.

He kept on moving, kept on trying to yank on my hair. I started to grow frustrated with the pathetic male and brought my hand to his throat. I closed in on his windpipe, the struggle finally dying.

I moaned as the fire in my throat finally died down. I gripped onto his shirt and was disappointed when his body ran out of blood. I threw him across the room, distinctly hearing a muffled yell on the phone.

I picked up the phone and silently spoke into it. "Yes, who would you like to talk to?"

"Who the fuck is this? Where the fuck is my dad? I'm not joking you son of a bitch! You- you whore! Where is he?"

I laughed and crushed the phone in my hand. I walked out of the house feeling satisfied and content. The forest was right ahead of me and I suddenly heard rustling. Edward was suddenly at my side and I shot him an annoyed look.

"Hey baby. You look like you had a good meal."

I walked past him, giving him the hint to leave me alone. "I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Ah such a shame. I'm in the mood for some fucking. Hey, y'know I didn't get the chance to tell you, but I'm a mind reader."

"Yeah, Fagward, read my mind. I don't give a flying fuck," I snapped.

This dick was really starting to annoy the shit out of me. I wasn't ready to start my plan just yet and he was just asking for me to give him a roundhouse kick to the fucking face. My patience was already very thin and my good mood was starting to die down.

"Hmm, you should. I can't hear a thing you're thinking so why don't you let me know what's running through that gorgeous head of yours."

"Honestly, I'm not even in this fucking life for two days and I'm already getting hit on by three different guys! Can't you bastards let me eat in privacy? Damn."

Fagward, as I called him now, instantly smirked at me and ran over to where I was standing. I growled at him as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"I like you. I think you will be perfect for me. I can buy you anything you want, I can even buy the moon if I wanted to. So how about it, Isabella?"

I didn't think, I just grabbed his arm, twisted it back and kneed him in the balls. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground, holding his jewels the whole time.

"Fuck you. I don't want your fucking money. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told that crackhead pixie, leave me the fuck alone."

And with that I ran deeper into the forest, holding onto the last piece of sanity I had left.

***~*Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have no excuse and the truth is, I was just too lazy to update. Thanks for reading, reviews. You're response to this story really motivates me to continue.**

**~geek**


	8. Chapter 8

***~*I don't own.**

**Chapter 8**

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone, you don't want to be alone~ What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club_

* * *

**BPOV**

I was back at the Cullen's house in no time. I licked my lips, getting rid of the remaining blood. Jasper was on the porch, sitting on a chair. I couldn't help but stare. Calmness suddenly came over me and I shook my head.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, darlin?" he asked in his deep voice.

I glared at him, flipped him the bird and walked into the house. Esme was in the kitchen for no apparent reason and she called me towards her. I walked over to where she was standing at, causing her to smile.

"I know Alice could be a little…energetic, but she means well. Now Edward, he's always been like this and I really do apologize for his behavior."

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Cullen, I'm not all that bothered."

I really couldn't help but be nice to her. Her motherly attitude just sucked the bitchiness out of you. She just had that kind of affect on you.

"Please, call me Esme. I just wanted to tell you that whatever you choose to feed on is okay with us. I don't mind if you feed on humans or if you feed on animals. It's your life after all." She smiled at me and lightly patted my shoulder.

I forced a smiled and decided to wander around the giant glass house. The view was beautiful, the house was basically hanging on a cliff and all around us were hundreds of trees on mountains. It took my breath away.

I walked around the first floor a guest room and two bathrooms. Why vampires needed bathrooms, I had no idea. I walked up the first flight of stairs and walked down the hallway. There were three doors in this hallway and I heard voices in one room. Carlisle and his friend Eleazer were talking. I only got the gist of the conversation before I left for the other floor.

There were four doors up here and some people occupied them. I heard Emmett and Rosalie arguing in one and Alice in another. I walked past the doors and stared at a giant wooden cross. I tilted my head to the side to see it more clearly. It looked old, maybe over two centuries.

"How was your meal?"

I jumped and turned around. Alec was facing the cross with his arms behind his back, a small smile playing at his lips. I blinked a couple times and shrugged.

"It was alright."

He looked at me wryly and smiled. "I heard it the whole time. You love messing with people's emotions don't you?"

I smirked and turned to go back downstairs. Rosalie suddenly popped out of a room and scowled at Alec then looked at me.

"Can I talk to you?" Her voice was full of uncertainty and I wanted to tell her to fuck off, but decided against it.

I looked at Alec and tilted my head to the side for him to go. He left without a word, leaving Rosalie and I staring at each other.

"Look, Alice and Edward are-"

"If this is about them being assholes then save it. I already got this line two times." I stared at her and her scowl was back on her face.

"Look, Isabella, I'm trying to be nice to you and I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you. It's just I don't trust people as easily as Esme does."

I bit the inside of my cheek and waited for her to continue. She didn't so instead I spoke.

"No offence Rosalie, but I really don't need any of you to try to become my friend. I like my space."

"Well, it's not happening here. In this place you barely get any privacy. Emmett and I are planning on moving soon. These people get under your fucking skin after a while." She said with a bitter smile. "Anyway, I wanted to show you your room since you're probably bored out of your mind."

She walked to where I was standing and opened the door on my left. She gave me a reassuring look before turning around and walking back to her shared room with Emmett.

She suddenly turned to me and said something I didn't expect from her. "I know you say you want to be alone, but sometimes there's people that have been through your situation, Isabella. Think about that."

I stood there puzzled at her words. Suddenly I remembered the open room and walked in. It was a simple room, a dark room painted black. There was a dark grey rug in the middle of the room and a bed pushed against the wall. There was another door that I guessed contained the bathroom. The room had a glass wall facing south so I could see the scenery surrounding me.

One whole wall was devoted to shelving CDs and records, a decent sound system was sitting in the corner of the room. I walked up to the music collection and looked if I could find anything I used to listen to. To my surprise, I listened to most of the artists. This collection put mine to shame.

I looked away from the CDs and looked to my right. There was a small collection of books and even bigger collection of movies. I bent down to see the movies and was blown away. Whoever designed this room had great taste.

Biting my lip, I stood up when I heard a throat being cleared. Jasper stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow in question.

Didn't I tell everybody I wanted to be left alone? I swore I said that.

"Why are you in my room?"

At this I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around me. Rosalie did point me to the right room, right?

"Rosalie told me this is my room." I gave him a questioning look when his jaw started to tick.

I really didn't give a shit if he was angry but something told me it wasn't going to be pretty. My suspicions were confirmed when he yelled for Rosalie. She slowly walked over to where he was standing.

"What the fuck do you want? Emmett and I are about to-"

She was quickly cut off by Jasper when he held his hand up for silence. She smirked, high-fived his hand and ran away from him.

He huffed angrily and ran a hand through his golden locks. How badly I wanted to touch that fucking hair. Oh god, I had to rein in my hormones before I made a complete ass of myself.

I looked over at Jasper and he dropped his hand from his hair. We stared at each other for a long time, no need for us speaking. I broke the staring contest and walked to the door. I was about to walk past him when he put his hand on my hip. I backed away from him quicker than lightning.

"Sorry. Look, you can have the room. I saw you lookin' at the records. I could just get another room." He was being the typical Southern gentlemen and I shook my head.

"No, this is your room. It's not right if I just kick you out."

"I insist, ma'am."

"No, I won't take it."

"Seriously, it's no problem."

"I think it is."

He sighed and gave me a glare. He looked around and quickly glanced back at me. He had this childish glint in his eyes that made him just a tad bit more good looking then he already was.

"Okay, we'll settle this by playing shoot. If I win, you have to stay in here," Jasper said quickly.

I smirked and replied, "And if I win?"

"Then I stay in here. Okay ready?" We both made a fist and he counted us down.

I scowled when his open hand wrapped around my closed hand. He laughed at my dismay and I couldn't help but have the corners of my mouth turn up.

"I win, you're staying in here. Just take care of my Led Zep records, those are priceless." Jasper stated with a grin.

"Did you go to a Zeppelin concert?" I asked, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to get close to people.

He walked over to his shelves and pulled out all of his Zeppelin records. He opened them and in every single one there were at least eleven tickets.

"I think that explains how much of a fan I am," he said proudly.

I was amazed at the quality of the tickets and looked up at him. If Jasper lived through the Seventies, how old was he?

"Hey, Jasper, Carlisle's bitching. He wants you to go talk to him." I looked away from Jasper and turned towards the glass wall.

This was all fucking with my head. I needed to stop being so nice and just be alone. I couldn't have these people think that I wanted them to be with me. I needed them to back the fuck off.

"Oh, Izzy, I think you should go. Carlisle wanted to talk to you, too."

I turned back around, my cold façade back. I nodded and followed both Jasper and Emmett down the stairs.

We stopped at the second floor and walked to the last door in the hallway. Emmett opened the door and I stepped in, thanking him afterwards. It was a giant study in here. Hundreds of books were in here, a couple chairs placed here and there. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, Eleazer was nowhere to be seen, instead my eyes found Alec sitting in a chair.

"Isabella, I hope you had a pleasant hunt."

I nodded and sat down next to Alec. Jasper sat to my left, making Emmett stand behind us.

"Well as you know, the Volturi have decided that we shall train you. I am not sure when Aro would like us to begin, but I believe that we should start next week. Maybe Friday. It all depends on when you feel you are ready," Carlisle said.

I gave him a blank stare. "Maybe if we just start tomorrow. In my opinion that would be the best plan."

He nodded and looked at Jasper. Before Carlisle said anything, Jasper nodded.

"I'll start tomorrow. There's also no need to thank me, Carlisle. It's the least I could do."

"Well, this was quicker than I expected. Isabella, Jasper will begin training you tomorrow. If you have anything you would like to talk about, just know that I am here."

And with that I nodded and left to go back upstairs to my new room. I walked into my room and was shocked to see Alice sitting on my bed with clothes. I slowly walked over to her and she looked up at me with a big grin.

"I looked through Rosalie's wardrobe and I think you might like these. She never wore any of this stuff and I know I'd never wear this. Also, there's a bathroom in here. You should shower. The smell of that human is everywhere and while you may not mind, I do. So go freshen up."

I couldn't muster a smile so I shot her a scowl and thanked her through clenched teeth. Her smile widened even more and she skipped out of my room.

"Fucking weirdo."

***~*I had to throw in a little interaction between Jasper and Bella. I hope you like this chapter. Love it, hate it- leave a review and lemme know. Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding me to your lists. My readers are the best.**

**~geek**


	9. Chapter 9

***~*Since I will be away for a while, I have decided to update today instead of waiting till the day I will return from my trip. Before I go into the actual story though, I have to say that there was one person that taught me a couple things. Her name? RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy. She made me look at a couple faults in the last chapters, which in turn made me tweak this chapter a little. So I think that if it was not for her, this chapter would probably be a pile of crap with a little bit of pathetic on the side. Thank you, RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy for opening my eyes a little.**

***~*Tear, tear. I don't own. **

**Chapter 9**

_What do you mean I hurt your feelings? I didn't know you had any feelings_

_What do you mean I ain't kind? Just not your kind~ Peace Sells by Megadeth_

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I silently sat on the bed, looking all around me for the millionth time. There was nothing to do besides look at the many records Jasper had. I stood and walked over to the shelves of music.

Cream, Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Dio, Bob Dylan, Rolling Stones, Black Sabbath, Doors, the list went on and on. I let out a low whistle when I found a Johnny Cash record and gently pulled on the case. I looked at the back, quickly finding the song I was looking for.

I smiled and walked over to the sound system in the corner. I pulled out the record and placed it onto the record player that was set off to the side. I placed the needle onto the disc, and patiently waited for my favorite Cash song to play. The intro of 'Jackson' started to play and I couldn't help but break out into a smile. I loved that song, I always have. I don't remember why I loved that song, but I knew it had to do with something important.

I closed my eyes and silently sung June's parts in the song. I was lost in the music, I wanted to forget where I was and what was done to me. I just wanted to be enamored in the music. I sat on the ground for what seemed like hours, but was actually just a half hour. The Cash record finally stopped playing and I opened my eyes.

I sighed and got off my ass to put the record back in its case. I placed the record back in its original place and looked for more records. I found Jimi Hendrix's 'Are You Experienced' album and I was about to pull it off its shelf when there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door, wondering who the fuck dared to bug me. My hand wrapped around the door knob and I opened the door. In walked in Jasper with a worried look on his face. He looked at his records then his sound system then at me. I raised an eyebrow, which caused him to purse his lips.

"Don't break my shit." With that said he walked out of the room.

I shook my head and looked towards the glass wall. It was pitch black outside. I looked around the room for a clock. My eyes landed on one; it was ten minutes to midnight. I was shocked to know that time passed pretty quickly when you were a vampire. I thought that life was going to drone on, but clearly that wasn't happening.

There were still clothes on the bed so I decided to look through them. There was a bunch of skinny jeans, which weren't really my style, and a couple plain shirts. Hidden at the bottom of the pile were a couple undergarments and a leather jacket I instantly fell in love with. I decided to try it on and was pleasantly suprised when it fit me well. I was about to search for a mirror but decided against it.

I didn't want to know what I looked like. I'm not even sure if I had a reflection and even if I did it wasn't as if I was going to die if I didn't see it. Besides, it would just remind me of what I've become, of what was done to me. I clenched my eyes shut as silent sobs wracked my body.

I never asked for this, to become a vampire. I was just walking home. Why the fuck did I get this life? I never wanted this shit, I never wanted to get beaten an inch from my life. Maybe this was what I get for being a bitch to people. I guess it was my fault that I looked too plain. It was my fault that I was walking alone. It was my fault that I had shitty timing and happened to walk into that alley. It was my fault that my luck ran out and an asshole vampire found me.

Everything was my fucking fault. Absolutely everything. Nothing good happened to me. Bad shit started happening once I started getting spun out. I stopped smoking that shit a long time ago, though. I haven't injected for two long ass years. And for what? So I could get raped?

Who the fuck chose people's fates, because I'd like to talk to that son of a bitch. That dip shit deserved to be murdered. Was it God? Or was this all Satan's doing? Renée told me something once, that is she told me when she wasn't fucking her many boy toys. She told me God was just something people want to believe in, that people only remember him when they're in trouble.

Maybe that explains why I was so pussyfooted when it came to the whole religious bullshit they forced down your throat. Maybe for that reason I was turned into this- this monster. I already killed one person and I felt the need to kill more. Was this what my new life was going to be like for the rest of my life? If so, I'd rather go back to my junkie ways. I'd seriously rather get cracked out then live my life full of hatred towards mankind. But what the fuck could I do now, right? All I had left was train, kill James, train some more, then give my body over to Aro with a happy smile. Yeah, this fucking sucked.

I was here to make a strategy and I had to start gathering information on James. That was the only way I was going to be able to kill him. I had to find out who he trusted, who was close to him. Maybe he had a mate or something. But that wouldn't make sense. Why would he rape human girls if he had a wife? An open relationship? Whatever, I just needed to know if any of his victims have survived and which one of them wanted revenge.

I got off the bed and looked around the room for paper. I searched everywhere and when I found none, Alice's voice rang from the hallway.

"There's a couple shelves of journals to the right of the bed. The ones in the bottom shelves haven't been written in."

I sighed in annoyance and walked to the side of the bed. Sure enough, there were shelves of just pure journals. Some were withered and damaged while others were in great condition. I chose a random one from the bottom shelf and flipped through the pages to make sure they weren't written on. I looked for a pen and once I found one, I wrote down a strategy.

I had to decide when I'd start to attack. Maybe a year from now. I think I would have great skills by then so why the hell not? Also, I had to decide when I was going to murder Alec's little slut sister. Speaking of Alec, I needed to get him off my ass while I was staying here. I really didn't want him following me around like a bodyguard.

I shut the journal and threw it on my bed. I patiently waited for morning to come and when it did, there was sunlight streaming in from the glass wall. The sun was bright and made my skin feel like it was burning so I walked down to the living room.

Carlisle was talking to Eleazer too quietly for me to hear, but I had a feeling I was the topic. I walked past them and went out towards the forest, only to be greeted by Alec. Like I said, he was like a fucking bodyguard.

"Hey, we don't burn in the sunlight right?" I decided now or never was the time to make friends. Besides, I was really curious if we had any chance of an easy death.

Alec smirked, then shook his head while laughing. I took that as a no, so I started walking away from him. I heard him walk towards me again, and waited for him to talk.

"I meant that as a yes. We do burn, but it's a complicated and long story."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really aging anytime soon, so…"

Alec sighed and was about to respond when something over my shoulder caught his attention. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Jasper walking towards us. I bit on my lip nervously before turning around, my cold mask already on my face.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, Isabella, but we have trainin' to do. I only have twelve months to train you and we don't have time for long ass stories. So follow me," his voice was full of authority and even though I had the urge to follow, my feet were firmly in place.

He turned when he realized I wasn't following and sneered at me. I still didn't back down and he walked closer to me. Alec was far away from us and for this I was thankful. I needed my fucking space. Jasper eyed me, the whole time trying to intimidate me. My eyes were the only thing that followed him and I waited for the proper time to attack. I knew he had the better chance at winning, but I was itching for an outlet to my anger.

I shot at him faster than I expected, throwing him to the ground. He was back on his feet in no time and we started to circle around each other. A guttural growl tore from my throat and he sneered at me again.

"That move is so damn predictable. That's all you newborns think about. Just goin' straight for the kill. It's fuckin' pathetic." Jasper was taunting me, and even though I wanted to seriously hurt him, I found it fucking hot.

I growled and threw myself at him, this time pinning him to the ground efficiently. All I saw was red, and apparently, he did, too.

He threw me off of him and I landed gracefully on my feet. I heard him get up and charge at me, so I threw my hand out to catch his fist. I wrapped my hand around his closed one and brought my leg up to knee him in the stomach.

Miraculously he caught my leg with his other hand grabbed my hip. I was slammed into a tree, causing it to snap due to the force. I groaned at the slight pain in my back. The hand I used to hold Jasper's fist lost its grip. I held onto his shoulders and pushed against them, making him let go of my hip. I jumped over him, landing perfectly yet again.

I was suddenly grabbed around the middle and thrown onto the floor. Jasper grabbed my wrists and put all of his weight on top of me. He placed his knees onto my shins and slammed my arms to the ground. I growled at his actions, but eventually went quiet when I realized all of the Cullen's were staring at us.

We were both panting and his hair was in his face. My chest was pressed against his and he had a giant smirk on his face. He bent down to whisper in my, but I turned my head away before he could. He rolled his eyes and I snapped my teeth at him. He got off of me then held out a hand. I ignored it, deciding to get up on my own. He sighed and ran a hand through his now messy hair. I looked down at myself, only to see a bunch of dirt all over me. Also, that the leather jacket I wore was torn up to shit.

"Not that bad. With a couple more months and you'll be a force to be reckoned with." Jasper looked satisfied and walked back into the house.

The sun chose that moment to shine through and I instantly hid under a tree. I looked around for Alec, finding him hiding in the shade. I walked over to him.

"So why don't you tell me that long and complicated story now?" I asked as I leaned up on the tree.

"Well, most of the stories about vampires are true. The whole sucking blood, cold-skinned, being inhumanly beautiful in order to lure in the meal. All that is true. The rest is where the lines blur."

"For example, yes, we burn in the sun, but that's if you feed on human blood. The Cullen's here, they're simply immune to the sun. Nothing happens. We, on the other hand, will burn in less than a minute. We take a while to burn, but trust me, you don't want to experience being burnt to death."

"That's it? What about the whole garlic thing? Is it true that we have no reflection? Why don't I have fangs?" I cried in outrage.

He chuckled which made me scowl. I was being serious. If I was going to be a blood-sucking leech I had to know what my limits were.

"The garlic is a bunch of bullshit and yes, we do have reflections. The only vampires that actually have fangs are the ones that are deprived from human blood. So when your body starts to really lack blood, you start end up turning to this half-bat thing and you could possibly die," Alec said.

"I thought you said we can't die."

"Most of us can't. Like I said, we could bleed, so when we get into fights with other vampires, it's a possibility that we'll die. There's some, myself included, that have special abilities and if we use them too much, it could cost us our lives."

"There was an old prophecy that told us of a clan of vampires that would be more powerful than we've ever seen. There would be a James, a Peter, an Isabella-"

"Wait, you said Ja-James. You know about him?" I flinched as I said the name out loud.

My unbeating heart suddenly fluttered and my stomach dropped down to the floor. Even though I thought the name and I've cursed the name, it brought me unbelievable terror. Just hearing that name spoken out loud makes me want to shout in pain. I didn't know how bad I had it till now.

"James Voltaire. We've tracked him multiple times. Too bad every time we close in on him he's raped a human. Pity. I never liked him. Always thought he was just trash. Jane says otherwise," he said quietly.

I looked away from Alec. So he knew James? Jane knew James? All of the memories finally came back to me and I winced as I remembered how James told me I should tell Jane she owes him. This explained why Jane hated me from the beginning. She probably knew all about me before I crossed paths with her.

This was giving me a headache. All this prophecy shit. Why the hell did she think I was a vampire from the prophecy? I haven't even used my ability. Or at least whatever the hell I did back there in Volterra. This really was Jane's idea. But how did she know me? Why would she tell James to attack me? Does Alec even know that James attacked me?

"You said prophecy. Does it still exist?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It's locked away in the Volturi castle. Aro only says he's burned it so everybody could forget, but how can you forget? A group of nine is going to come to Italy and overthrow the Volturi. He's terrified. Marcus knows this. Caius knows this. Everybody knows this," Alec responded, the wind blowing his hair.

"About Aro…is he actually going to help me get revenge?" I whisper, afraid of the answer.

"I would like to say yes, but honestly, I don't know. I bet Jane has screwed it into his mind that you're not worth it."

"You don't like Jane." It wasn't a question and he knew it.

He stood quiet after my statement and said nothing. After a couple minutes he finally asked me something I was dreading to answer.

"Are you actually going to sacrifice your body to Aro?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I shot back.

"Because for all you know, he's probably just trying to kill you. Aro does switch bodies, but he usually does research on his future hosts. He hasn't done anything besides look at the prophecy and act surprised when we showed up with you, a girl named Isabella. All of this is strange to me. I'm not even sure why he's sending you here with the Cullen's."

"He didn't tell you his plan?" From what he was telling me, he really didn't know anything. I didn't even think he knew about my run in with James.

"He's only told me about his plan to kill the nine people in that clan," Alec said while looking up at the tree branches.

Silence echoed around us and I wrapped my arms around myself. All of this was really starting to change my whole plans. Not only was my name on this prophecy, but I was supposed to be in a clan with James. How the fuck was I supposed to be in a clan with my enemy?

"But you only said three names."

"I was cut off wasn't I? Aro is just looking for everyone on that prophecy so he can kill them off, one by one. Jane is like his little puppet. So far she's assassinated three of the nine people. She's yet to kill James, but to be honest, I think she's too fond of him."

"My name is on that prophecy," I said silently. Alec sighed before staring at me. His hands ran through his hair, something I've noticed he did when nervous.

"It's a coincidence."

I frowned, but nodded. He gave me a lot to think about. First this prophecy crap and now Jane being an accomplice with James. I had a lot of people on my shit list. I needed to look at this prophecy. I wanted to see it with my own eyes. If my name was actually on this prophecy then my whole plan was going to get a little more complicated. I couldn't just prance around Volterra and demand information regarding James. They'd probably end up killing me if they knew my name was mentioned on that stupid prophecy.

I had to fucking kill Jane because I knew she had something to do with my attack. She planned it all the little slut. Oh, she was going to get hers, along with anyn=bosy else who got in my fucking way. Everybody was going to suffer like I did.

***~*So, I'm hoping it wasn't a complete fail. I have to say the fight scene wasn't as strong as I would've liked, but it's strong enough. I gave you all a little bit to think about and I finally released some more information on Aro's real motive in keeping Bella. Thanks to all the people that continue to support this story, it's amazing how this story is getting attention. Reviews and questions are always welcomed.**

**~geek**


	10. Chapter 10

***~*I want to thank everybody that read, reviewed, added this story to their alerts, etc. I swear every single one of you make my day complete. So thank you so much. Here's to those who show support for this story. I love you guys!**

***~*I think we've established that I'm not making money off of this.**

**Chapter 10**

_Don't exploit me, please don't use me_  
_Don't exploit me, please don't abuse me_  
_Don't exploit me, please just leave me alone~ Don't Exploit Me by The Adicts_

**BPOV**

* * *

A month passed and all I did was hunt, train, and then lock myself in my room to plan how I would go about killing James and Jane. Sure it was boring as fuck, but it was better than talking to these people.

Edward was still insisting that we were 'soul mates' and Alice was still acting like a spun out pixie. Emmett was probably the only one that was growing on me. He was brazen, so to speak. He really didn't give a shit if he annoyed anybody. He was like me in a way; only buffer and more childish.

Rosalie. She was a bit of a peach. She kept her distance from me, but I had a strange inkling that she knew of my attack. I think she knew all about James, about everything in my past. Call it paranoia, but I would feel her looking at me all the time, or I would always feel her presence in the air. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

I kept my distance from all of the Cullen's and only really talked to them when I absolutely had to. In other words, I only talked when they directly talked to me or when I was training. It wasn't because I was a misanthrope, but it was just that I didn't trust anybody. What happens if I ensure my trust into them and they end up screwing me over? No thank you, I'd rather stay away.

My past would never reach any of these people's ears. I wasn't ready to tell them. I didn't even want to face the facts. I wanted to ignore it all, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was going to crash down all around me. And soon.

I sighed before I got off the bed. I silently walked out the Cullen household and into the forest. I was staring at the ceiling for almost the whole day and I was in desperate need of some blood. That wasn't my biggest problem, though. I was stuck here for eleven more months. Oh, woe was me.

Alec was giving me some much deserved space, which I greatly appreciated. He was a good guy and I figured that he had nothing to do with the James ordeal. I was positive that he didn't have a hand in anything. He was just another puppet for Aro to manipulate and for that reason I felt bad for him.

Just the very thought of Aro made me want to jump on the first plane to Italy and kill the son of a bitch. The recent chat with Alec opened my eyes and now that I thought about it, Aro's little plan had more holes in it than an acid-dropping hippie's brain.

Maybe I was being a pessimist, but there was no way that he was going to help me _after_ I gave up my body. How the fuck would that even work out? It wouldn't. I would end up dead while James and that slut Jane roam the earth, ruining innocents' lives. But fuck me, I had no idea how to go about my plan.

If what Alec told me about my name popping up on this so-called prophecy was true then I had to go about my plan completely differently. I knew I was still going to give up my body to Aro, it was inevitable, really, but I had a backup plan of sorts.

Besides, I wasn't stupid. I was pretty sure that from the short time that I was with the Volturi, Aro realized I wasn't going to easily buy into his little fantasy story he was trying to sell me. He was going to give me his part of the deal first, then he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. I wanted to be absolutely sure that James and everybody else were going to suffer before I bended to his will.

Even though I frowned every time I thought about the future, I knew I had to plan ahead. I couldn't just go into this thing with the whole I-will-fight strategy. I'd end up dying before I even touched an enemy.

I sighed as a slight sting manifested itself at the back of my throat. From what the Cullen's were telling me, I was the only newborn they have ever seen with so much control. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but frankly my hunger was the only thing that mattered at the moment. That and the boredom I constantly had to deal with.

I was already running out of places to hunt. Mainly because I was killing most of the people around the Cullen's house. It was a shame that I was murdering the innocent, but I had no other choice. If it came down to their life or my life, I'd pick mine.

Slightly groaning, I decided to walk deeper into the forest. I had training today and I wasn't looking forward to it. Jasper was starting to grate on my nerves, despite his calming nature.

Jasper was the most infuriating, arrogant asshole that ever walked the earth. If I thought that Eddie-boy was a dick, then he was a saint compared to Jasper. I tried so hard in my sparring sessions with Jasper, but instead of getting a pat on the fucking back, I would get an arched eyebrow and some witty remark thrown at me.

I think he just enjoyed seeing me flustered and angry. He probably found joy in our little arguments. It didn't matter though; he was the only one who talked to me, besides Alec and Emmett at least.

"Are you done fantasizin' about the world, Little Miss Dreamcatcher?" A corner of my mouth turned up in a smirk as I whirled around to face Jasper.

He was walking out from behind a tree, a dazzling smile on his face. He was wearing a simple black shirt and some pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. I didn't stare too long, for fear that he'd catch me ogling and say some smartass remark.

"No, I was just wondering why bad things happen to normal people."

He stood quiet, cocking his head to the side before answering. "Why would you think about that?"

I grimaced and looked back towards the trees. Memories flashed before my eyes causing me to quiver slightly. I couldn't break down in front of him, not here, not now. It was too soon. He was too much of a stranger.

A calm feeling spread over me and I glared at him. "Just because you are a fucking empath doesn't mean that you could fucking control me."

Jasper came closer to me, a stony look on his face. He was strangely hesitant as he moved towards me, careful to not get too close to me. As he reached out to touch my face, I flinched unconsciously. He didn't show any sign of acknowledgement to my reaction and his fingers lightly touched my cheek.

I let out a shaky breath and looked him in the eyes. I saw something in his crimson irises, maybe it was praise, but I wasn't sure.

"You know, sometimes there's people that are willing to listen. Isabella, I know you don't like to talk, but you don't mind telling me somethin' from your past, do you?" His voice was gentle and his thumb softly stroked my cheek.

I was in dangerous territory here. Jasper sounded like he really did care, but what if he was going to judge me? What if he was going to do the same thing James did to me? I couldn't let it happen, I just couldn't.

I looked down at the ground, the rocks capturing my interest for just a second. A finger lifted up my chin and I sighed. Jasper was trying, but I didn't have it in me to tell him about my life, or past life. I didn't feel like I had to tell him anything. He was still a stranger and I was going to be barbecued on a fucking grill before I told him about my fucked up life.

I glared at a spot over Jasper's shoulder, not having it in me to look at him. I stepped away from him, making his hand fall from my face and to his side. I wrapped my arms around myself and turned my back on him. A slight breeze blew through the forest and I relished at the way the wind caressed my hair.

"I do mind, Jasper, so maybe you should go back to the cookie-cutter Cullen's now."

The leaves rustling around me signaled his departure and I sighed in relief. I couldn't have him getting so close to me. I couldn't have any of them getting too close. They'd find out about my secret and I'd be forced to go back to the Volturi. Yes, I was going to end up in Volterra in a year, but I'd rather be prepared for my imprisonment. Because that's what my future home was going to be like, a shitty prison.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, deciding to go for a walk and maybe find a human to unleash my frustration on. I didn't get too far before I came across a scent and by the smell of it, the scent belonged to a male. I licked my lips before running towards the unsuspecting man.

The greenery that passed by me made me sigh contently and I found myself tilting my head to look up at the tree branches. I quickly got to the little lake that the man was swimming in and decided that I was going to make this meal a quick one. Bite, drain, bury.

And that's exactly what I did. I bit the dark haired twenty-something year old, emitting a scream from him, which made me just sink my teeth deeper into his buttery flesh. I drained him dry, enjoying the warm blood flowing down my throat, and then I dragged his body onto shore. As I was burying him in the forest, I got a good look at his face. It was a shame that I killed him; he was incredibly handsome. His nose was angular, his lips full, his blue unblinking eyes would never be seen again.

**...**

"No, Isabella. There is no way in hell that you are gettin' out of trainin' today."

I involuntarily pouted at Jasper's decision. God, couldn't we take a break? This guy enjoyed torturing me, I just knew it.

With that thought I huffed while falling unceremoniously to the ground. If he wanted to fight, he could fight by himself today. I was not in the mood to be thrown into some tree or be pinned to the ground. Nope not today.

"C'mon Jasper, I have been training nonstop. Can't I just have one day where I do not have to think about whether or not I'm going to be slammed into some tree?" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation and leaned back on my hands.

I needed a damn break and I knew it was pointless trying to argue with Jasper about it. I think the reason why he made me fight for more hours was not to train me, but to make me tell him my life story. Guess what? It wasn't going to work any time soon. If he thought that I was going to crack, he was clearly missing some fucking brain cells.

"Sometimes, Isabella, I can't help but wonder if you're somehow related to Emmett." Jasper finally stopped glaring at me, instead he chose to sit two feet in front of me.

There were suddenly large footfalls near us and I sniffed the air. I instantly recognized Emmett's scent- pine, lemon and an undertone of a crisp mountain smell- and pointed to the left as he came running through the tree line.

Despite my irritation towards Jasper, a goofy grin broke across my face as Emmett flashed me his dimpled smile. He looked so much like a kid when he smiled, scratch that, it made him look like an _overgrown_ kid.

"Yes, Jasper. Izzy here is my long lost sister," Emmett impishly said.

I smirked when I saw Jasper roll his eyes at the freakishly muscular vampire. I plucked a piece of grass from the ground and tried not to laugh when I heard Jasper's next words.

"You sure _you're_ not the long lost sister, moron?" he said with a small smile plying at his lips.

I muffled my giggle against my hand. Emmett's face fell at Jasper's comment but a smirk quickly appeared on his face.

"Sorry Jazzy-boy, but Carlisle has to talk to Izzy over there. Or rather, that old geezer, Aro, has to talk to her." Emmett looked down at me and I sighed while running a hand through my messy hair.

"Fuck me." I didn't say it too loud, but I didn't whisper it either.

Both gave me incredulous looks at my choice of words, but thankfully, Jasper nor Emmett remarked on it. I quickly got off the ground, silently brushing the dirt off of my jeans. The sudden thought of interrogating Aro about his ulterior motives made me sneer and I took off towards the Cullen's house.

I got there in no time and absentmindedly sniffed the air, trying to find Aro's scent. None whatsoever. My shoulders slumped ever so slightly when Alec came towards me. There was a deathly calm aura surrounding him that made my mind race.

What the fuck did Aro even want now? More importantly, where the fuck was that sleazebag? He hasn't even made himself known and I was already thinking the worse.

"Go to Carlisle's office, Aro called to speak with you." Alec pushed me forward, causing me to growl and smack him away from me. Didn't he know better than to touch me?

"I get it, Alec." My tone was harsh; it was exactly how I wanted it to sound.

Slowly, I made my way into the Cullen house and up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I heard Carlisle talking to Aro on the phone. They were catching up, like how old ladies would. Insert the eye roll here.

I opened the door and the talking ceased. I scanned the room quickly, my eyes landing on Eleazer sitting in a leather chair against the wall. Carlisle had the phone pressed against his ear and beckoned me forward to take the phone.

"Carlisle, please do tell me, is that Isabella?" Aro's soft voice was easily distinguishable and I had to stop the sigh I so desperately wanted to release.

"Yes, that is her, Aro. Wait one moment, while I hand her the phone."

I reached out a shaky hand for the phone and as Carlisle placed it gently in my hand, I really did sigh. Did I want to hear what this mofo had to say? No, I didn't.

I put the phone against my ear and took an unnecessary breath before saying, "Hello?"

***~*No! A cliffhanger! Muahaha I'm evil. Well, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had to go away for a while so you must excuse the overdue chapter.**

**Anyway, I would like to give a mega huge apology to those Chapter 9 reviewers that didn't get a response. I really do appreciate all of your reviews and I will be sending an extended teaser of Chapter 11 to GypsyWitchBaby, Twisted-Twilighter, and CraZy-InsanNe995. Hopefully it'll make up for my lack of response. Maybe?**

**Happy belated Thanksgiving everybody! I hope you had a fantastic one!**

**~geek**


	11. Chapter 11

***~*Thank you to those of you that read, reviewed, or added this story to their alerts/favorites. I can't say how thankful I am that there are some people that like this story. Also, I'd like to give a major shout out to HeavenlyAngel34 for reviewing _all_ of the chapters in one go! You rock, girl!**

***~*No copyright infringement intended. I cannot afford to get sued at the moment.**

**Chapter 11**

_They will not fault us and they will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us and we will be victorious~ Uprising by Muse_

**BPOV**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ah, Isabella. How are you, my dear child? I hope the Cullen's are being pleasant."

I pursed my lips before looking around the room. Carlisle and Eleazer were gone, but Alec was still in the room, leaning on the wall facing me. I listened for any other member of the Cullen family. They all left…good.

"The Cullen's are…nice- to say the least," I finally said after my short pause.

I heard Aro chuckle over the phone and I rolled my eyes once more.

"Just nice? My dear Isabella, I am sure that they are splendid vampires to be around. Well, if vegetarian vampires are suddenly considered splendid instead of ignominies," Aro replied in a mocking sort of tone.

I thought that he admired the Cullen's. Hell, by the way he was talking about the Cullen's led me to believe that he loved them. I guess I was all wrong.

"Yes, well I'm not sure if ignominies would be the proper word for the Cullen's." A smirk donned my face and I glanced over at Alec, a smile finally on his face.

"Isabella, you really are not enjoying your time with my old friend's family."

This time I couldn't stop the sigh. The fucker was stalling. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but I knew this little trick. If he thought that I lived for small talk, then he was really mistaken. I wanted him to just get to the fucking point. I didn't want any of his remarks. It was fucking annoying, not to mention completely unnecessary.

Maybe I should have just told him to cut the crap. I was tired- ironic since I didn't have the ability to even sleep- and I just wanted to go back to my room. Was that so much to ask for? No, I didn't fucking think so.

"Why did you call?" I deadpanned.

"Isabella, my dear girl, is that any way to talk to your master?" Aro's voice was eerily calm and all it did was cause a thunderstorm of emotions.

Rage built up inside of me, but instead of cussing out the sleazebag, I started to laugh uncontrollably. I was laughing so hard that I was on the floor while holding my gut. Did this fucker actually think that he was my 'master'? What the fuck was this shit? S&M? Sorry, asshole, I was not into that shit.

Seriously, though, Aro must have forgotten to take his vamp meds because there was no way in hell that I was going to call him 'master'. Hell was going to have a cold day and Jesus was going to be friends with Satan before I even thought of Aro as an authority above me.

My laughter eventually evaporated and all I was left with was pure fury. I glared at Alec, who was silently shaking with mirth.

"Aro, I am not sure who the fuck you think I am, but I am definitely not the one to give commands to. If you think for one fucking second that I am going to call you 'master', you are way over your fucking head," I snapped, malice dripped from every word.

"Now you listen hear, foolish Isabella. I will not tolerate such foul language. You are a young vampiress and I expect the proper attitude coming from you. You Americans are all repulsive abominations that lack the proper attitude." His words were all intended to hurt me, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Fuck you and your pompous ass. I am not going to act like some conceited know-it-all. I don't give a fuck if you don't like my attitude."

Both Alec and Aro growled at my choice of words. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. What did they think they were doing? I wasn't scared of these little shits. What was the worse they could do? Kill me? The thought brought a smirk onto my face.

"You are really testing my patience, Isabella. I have been considerate since the moment Jane stepped foot in Volterra with you. In fact, I think I will be sending your sire to teach you how to keep that big mouth of yours shut," Aro spat.

"My sire?" My jaw suddenly dropped and I shook my head. "No, no, no, no! Keep that psychotic bitch in Italy. I swear to fucking god, Aro, you better not send her nasty ass over here."

He started to laugh and my left hand balled up into a fist at my side.

_He is not sending that fucking cunt._

I kept screaming the mantra in my head over and over again. He was not going to send that slut over here so she could ruin everything. I just finished getting into a comfortable routine and now this dwarf bitch was going to fuck it all up. I was barely accepting the fact that she _killed_ me and now I had to have her around me all day? I don't fucking think so. No way in fucking hell.

"Yes, my dear child, I will be sending Felix and Jane over to Vancouver for…business. I will tell them to stop by and teach you the basics for four months. I am sure you agree."

"Go fuck yourself sideways." I hissed before snapping the phone in half.

Who the fuck did this asshole think he was? I wasn't going to bend to his every whim. "Fucking blood guzzling cum wipe," I muttered under my breath.

I roughly rubbed my hands over my face before rounding on Alec. He was still leaning against the wall, only this time he had this sneer on his face. A vicious snarl ripped through my throat and I fixed a glare at him.

"What, asshole? Mad that I back talked your _master_?" I mocked.

My words only fueled his anger and he crouched down in front of me. His lips were curled back and his eyes were as dark as my soul. I smirked at him and threw the phone at his feet.

Alec suddenly sprung and I stood stoic still, waiting for the perfect moment to throw him back onto his ass. I saw the body collide with Alec's before I even had time to register the Cullen's reappearance in the house.

I looked and what I saw shocked the fuck out of me. Jasper was sitting on top of Alec's back, pushing Alec's face into the hardwood floor. My eyes involuntarily ran all over Jasper and I caught a glimpse of venom dripping down his chin. His perfect, white teeth were bared and a glint shone in his darker than coal irises. At that moment, I couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards him.

He was smart and despite his many scars, he was…beautiful. Something I would never be. No matter what, I will always be a worthless piece of shit. I have lost my value and am worth nothing.

I was robbed. Robbed of my family, robbed of my normal human life. The sad thing is I can't even remember what it was to have a human life. I was slowly losing my memory as every minute passed. Clinging onto my memories was like trying to hold water in your hands.

My hair was roughly pulled and I instantly threw out a punch. I crouched down, my eyes darted around the room, and I glanced at the person I decked. Alice.

She was clutching her chin, hurt reflecting in her eyes. I growled one last time before standing up to my full height and brushed past the small crowd flocking the doorway. I quickly walked down the stairs and out the house.

Before I knew it, I was at the creek five miles west from the Cullen manor. I yelled in frustration and punched a tree with as much force as I could. My fist went straight through the trunk.

I fell to the ground in a heap and squeezed my eyes shut. I hated being weak. I was a fucking vampire now. Why was I so fucking weak? What the fuck was wrong with me. Why do bad things happen to me? Why was I in that alley?

I bit my lip and struck the ground with my palm. The earth gave away under my hand, bringing me a strange sense of comfort. It still didn't make me feel any better, though. I could still feel the anger and melancholy in my undead heart. That is, if I even had a heart.

I sniffled. Then I heard it. A tree branch snapping under somebody's foot. I froze and waited for the stranger.

It wasn't a stranger, but Rosalie. I should've known it was her from the pomegranate and orchid scent that was lifted through the air. I stared at her and I instantly knew I was royally fucked.

Once I saw the look in her eyes, I knew she knew everything. Absolutely everything. What threw me off the most, though, was the understanding in her eyes. She somehow knew what happened to me and accepted it for some reason. That wasn't important compared to the problem at hand. She knew my dirty secret and now I had to talk about it.

Thanks, Rosalie.

***~*I know it was short, but I wanted to get something out there before I headed out to Mexico. Cause once I'm gone, I won't be updating until I come back. Damn my relatives for not having internet in their pueblo. Okay well, enough about my relatives and more about this chapter. Did you like it or hate it? Please, tell me what you think.**

**~geek**


	12. Chapter 12

***~*READ THE BOTTOM…please?**

***~*No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 12**

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before dawn~ Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine_

**BPOV**

* * *

We stared at each other for a solid half hour, neither one of us cracking. I was in no rush to confront her and I was pretty sure she wasn't planning on speaking anytime soon.

I finally looked away from her penetrating stare. I focused on a tiny beetle that was scuttling away from my foot. I glared at the pathetic insect and squashed it under the tennis shoes Esme gave me.

"Killing bugs isn't going to get you out of this conversation," Rosalie stated with a wry smile on her beautiful face.

I glared at the crushed beetle as if it was the one that talked.

Damn you to hell, Rosalie.

"Rosalie don't take this the wrong way, but please fuck off."

A snort broke through the thick tension and my eyes snapped in her direction. One of Rosalie's perfect eyebrows was raised, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She gracefully sunk to the ground in front of me and I sighed. I really wasn't getting out of this discussion.

"Just listen to me Isabella." I rolled my eyes, but nonetheless gave her my full attention. "Nothing I say or do will change the way you feel. I just hope that you hear my entire story before you decide whether or not I'm worth your time."

Silence.

She took my lack of speech and emotion as an incentive and started to speak in a low voice. She was about to tell me her story and I was dreading the moment I'd have to tell her all about me.

Her hair shone in the small amount of sunlight that slipped through the canopy of trees. Her eyes were brimmed with what looked like tears, but they had to be something else. I was pretty sure that vampires lost the ability to cry along with other human needs. I guess.

"Sometimes, Isabella, I wish I could be dead already. Just so I don't have to remember what happened. So I won't relive it every day." Rosalie's voice was an eerie sound; it seemed to float in the crisp air of the forest.

She turned to look at me and gave me a sad smile. I stared back at her in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate a little bit more.

The wind blew across where we were seated and I watched as colorful leaves were lifted into the air. It was as if the rustling leaves were speaking in light whispers, trying to communicate with us. I focused on Rosalie once more and saw that she was drawing undistinguishable patterns on her jeans. Was this going to take forever?

"We're the same in a way, only you're a lot more aloof then I was when I was first turned. I guess it's different for every one." Rosalie took a deep breath before continuing with her story. "I was Rosalie Hale, and I was the most beautiful girl in town. I do not want to sound arrogant or anything along those lines, but the appreciative looks boys gave me and the envious sighs my girlfriends released when I was around, led me to believe I was a goddess of sorts. Now I look back and I hate how I was only glanced at because I was just a pretty face."

"Royce King." Her lips curled around the name, clueing me in that this man was partly, if not the very reason why she was immortal.

She laughed bitterly suddenly and I stared at her some more. Was she really going crazy?

"He was drunk that night; I was walking back from a friend's house when I saw him. He called me over and introduced me to one of his friends from Georgia. Royce's foul breath fanned over me and I fought the urge to run. He was my fiancé and I was taught to listen to the man that will make you an honest woman. I was a fool for letting him present me to his drunk friends.

"They were speaking of me as if I was some crown jewel. I didn't like the way Royce's friends eyed me. After Royce's Georgian friend commented about me being covered up in too many clothes, Royce ripped off my jacket, popping the brass buttons off. A fear washed over me and I was frozen there. I screamed when he yanked off the hat that was pinned to my hair. They seemed to enjoy that…my screams."

Rosalie looked away suddenly, mustering up some will power to tell me more. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. I knew where she was heading with this, though. She didn't need to torture herself just because she wanted me to hear the whole thing.

I slowly touched her hand, causing her to jump at the sudden contact. She glanced at me quizzically and was about to say something, but I shook my head.

I murmured tentatively, "It's okay. I don't need to know all the details."

Her wry smile calmed me. Rosalie looked back down at the ground, picking back up where she left off from. She told me what they did to her, how they left her in the middle of the road for dead. She explained how in the end she did claim revenge, something I was currently planning on doing.

I took in deep breaths to ward off the fury I was abruptly feeling. To know that this stunning vampire's road to immortality was similar to mine, well, it was fucking with my head.

How could somebody as beautiful as Rosalie go through something so monstrous? Why did she have to suffer? From what she told me, she was never a bad girl. She didn't associate with the wrong crowd, never drank alcohol, or took drugs. She was the opposite of me. So why did that shit happen to her?

The sudden protectiveness I felt for her was wrong. I didn't know why I wanted to go back in time and sadistically murder this Royce King and his little group of friends. I did not understand why I wanted to see how long it would take him to bleed out. It didn't matter, though. Rosalie made those assholes pay.

A feather-light touch ghosted over my clenched hand, making me jump slightly. My eyes skimmed over the hand resting on my fist and I closed my eyes. This must have been Rosalie's silent way in telling me that it was my turn to share. I would rather not tell her my story, but it wasn't fair of me to not tell her after she poured her entire soul in front of my eyes. With that thought, I started to speak rather shakily.

"James," I whispered, my voice cracking.

There was a sudden stab in my chest and I clutched at where my heart should have been pumping.

"Was that your brother?" I winced at her question.

I bit my lip hesitatingly before launching into my painful story. "He is the reason why I'm here today, being trained by Jasper. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be willing to give my body to some snobby prick just to solidify my revenge. I'd be with the family that I can't even remember having. Is that sad? I haven't been in this world for more than three months and I have no idea if I left a family or not."

Rosalie patted my hand, causing me to sigh. If she was planning on being sympathetic, then I wasn't going to tell her anything. I didn't want her sympathy or empathy. I just wanted to spill out my secret then run. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay here with the Cullen's if they knew my dirty secret. I wouldn't be able to live with their pity.

I inhaled the fresh Canadian air, letting it fill my inoperative lungs. I relished in the breeze for a moment, thinking how nice it would be to forget for a day or two. What would it be like if I left? Would they try to stop me and take me back to Volterra? The thought made me sneer.

"All I really remember is that my mother gave a rat's ass if I lived or died. The bitch would have favored me six feet under, I can tell you that much. She probably would have spat on my grave," I stated, bitterness coloring my voice.

"I used to shoot up heroin. Never touched the nasty shit, though. Like meth and crack. There used to be nights where I would drown myself at the bottom of a bottle of Jack. I guess, I had a couple close calls, but I didn't stop until after somebody died. I can't remember who…" I trailed off, trying to remember anything from my human life.

I came up blank and went on with our conversation.

"It's funny how things change so easily. I remember being content with life, but that's all I know. It was a random night in Aberdeen, Washington. I was walking home in an alley way, it was quickly approaching nighttime and the sun had already set. There was a cold breeze that blew by me and I looked back. There was nobody behind me, but once I turned around, I was pinned to the wall by something heavy."

"That something ended up being a monster, James. He had a blonde ponytail, ripped clothes, and red eyes that now I have." I shuddered at the recollection of his face and went on. "I tried to stop him; I tried kneeing him in between the legs. I shattered my knee. Once the pain shot through my leg, I knew that he wasn't human. He threw me against the brick alley wall, breaking my back and causing my head to bleed from where it hit the wall."

"He slapped me a couple times. Called me worthless and told me countless other things. He took me to an abandoned house. Laid me on a filthy mattress where I-" I was raped.

My words faltered and I wanted to kick myself. I was showing my weakness. I had to be strong even if I wanted to cry. I felt my eyes being dampened with venom and didn't realize a tear was dripping down my face till it fell to my arm. I stared at it in wonder. Vampires didn't cry. Right?

More venom welled up in my eyes and it started the waterworks. I cried for what seemed like hours on end. It was really only five minutes, but when you were a vampire, a vampire that cried, it seemed like a long time.

Arms wrapped around me and I tensed before leaning in the embrace more. I sobbed for a while longer, finding comfort in Rosalie's arms. She wasn't calling me weak or criticizing me. I pulled away once the tears subsided and wiped my eyes with my hand. After a few moments of stillness I picked at a piece of grass.

I talked with my voice thick with sorrow and pain. "I lost consciousness throughout the whole thing and I didn't hear what he was saying. There's one thing that stuck with me. He told me, 'Tell Jane I said she owes me one'."

"Jane?" Rosalie politely asked me.

"My _sire_," I spat the word like it was something shitty on my tongue. "She's coming here, by the way. I still have to kill her. She planned everything, y'know. It's crazy how the urge to get revenge can make you sacrifice so much. I'm giving my body away to Aro for some body swapping shit. He says it's an exchange for his help in my goal. I don't believe him, but even if it raises my success rate by one percent, it's still one percent."

"I think it was all staged. Even more now because Alec started sprouting some bullshit about a prophecy mentioning mine and that asshole's name. He's probably right considering how I just did the impossible and shed tears," I laughed through my misery.

I looked up at Rosalie, who was gaping at me with wide eyes. I found it slightly funny and a smirk appeared on my face. She snapped out of her little daze and stared at me in amazement.

"He's right. I've heard about it once. A clan of vampires with gifts that put to shame the Volturi. I don't really care for that shit. Carlisle is the person you should talk to. I'm pretty sure he'd have theories as to why you could cry."

I nodded and stood up, suddenly feeling anxious. Now was time. I was ready to open up.

Rosalie gently grabbed my hand and smiled a beautiful smile, sadness swam in her amber eyes. She knew how I felt because she went through the same thing. Felt the same thing I was feeling. She understood everything.

"Don't give up. Whatever you do, keep on moving forward. You are a survivor. Nobody can take that away from you, Isabella."

I tried to smile at her, I really did, but I couldn't help the grimace that came onto my face. She was being nice to me, not because she wanted something in return, but because she cared. She cared about me and I was grateful for it.

"Thank you." The words were simple and came from the heart.

Now was time to face my past. It was time to finally come clean to the Cullen's, whether I liked it or not. I sniffed and wiped the cold tear at my cheek. "I'm ready, Rosalie."

She gave me a warm grin, nodded, and walked back with me to the Cullen household.

***~*So, writing this ended up taking longer than I thought. You can blame the Muses for giving me nothing. This chapter was originally going to be more than 5k so I decided to chop it. With this said, the next chapter will possibly be up on Sunday, either before the football game or during half time. Yes, I watch football. New York Giants all the fucking way! Whoop whoop! **

***~*Anyway, I just would like to thank those that read, added the story to any of their lists, or reviewed. I greatly appreciate the support and love you all. You don't know how happy I get when I get a notification. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**~geek**


	13. Chapter 13

***~*I gotta thank all those that reviewed or added the story to their lists. I know I said I was going to update on Sunday, but I was celebrating a little over excessively over the Giants win. Excuses, excuses.**

***~*Do I own Twilight? Sadly, no.**

**Chapter 13**

_Just do your best, do everything you can_  
_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say~ The Middle by Jimmy Eat World_

**BPOV**

* * *

When Rosalie and I broke through the trees, every single vampire stepped out of the house and onto the porch. I wanted to fucking run away and never look back. It would've been easy leaving the Cullen's, but I could not run. I was not going to run from my problems. I was going to tell them my story and I was slightly worried about what they would say.

I gulped nervously, my eyes seeking out Jasper. I could clearly see the confusion and curiosity on his face. He was going to be disgusted once I told my tale. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought. I didn't want him to leave. I was scared shitless at the notion of him not being with me.

It took me a couple more steps before I reached the small crowd. Everyone seemed to have been waiting for our arrival. Alec was nowhere in sight, which was fucking shady. This ass had been following me around since we've been here and now he's missing.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I looked back towards the Cullen's and Eleazer. It was now or never; I preferred never.

"Aro called to speak with you once more," Carlisle spoke from the front of his clan.

My lips pursed back, a growl erupting in my chest. "That's great," I spat furiously.

I heard Emmett's deep chuckle fill the space. Choosing to ignore Emmett, I cleared my throat instead, preparing myself to finally tell the Cullen's how I came to be a vampire.

With my chin jutted out defiantly, I said, "My story isn't pretty and I'm not censoring myself. All of you have been indiscreetly asking me to open up and I'm doing it now. So when you tell me to stop, I'm just going to continue."

"Oh, Isabella, we would never judge you." Esme's motherly voice gently floated in the air.

At that point, I wasn't too impressed with her maternal attitude. I couldn't find it in my heart to tell her that she should not speak for the whole clan. I couldn't help the eye roll, though.

The air shifted suddenly; tension and expectation the most palpable. Alice caught my eye, erratically jumping up and down with a displeased expression on her profile. I ignored her and started to recount my story.

"My name was Isabella Marie Swan. I can't remember if I had a family, but according to Alice, I did."

"Yes!" Alice interjected excitedly. "You had a boyfriend named Riley and a sister named Angela."

My heart clenched at the mention of these now faceless people. Was it even possible to miss somebody you couldn't fucking remember?

"Alice, why don't you tell them my fucking life?" I said in a fake chipper tone.

She didn't know I was being sarcastic and quickly started describing how I came to be a vampire. "You were originally going to meet up with Riley, but he bailed and so you walked to your home in Aberdeen. You were walking in an alley, all the while feeling like something was staring at you. Sure enough, a _vampire_ was the one stalking you. Weird if you ask me. Vampires shouldn't go around raping humans-oops!"

Chaos erupted as I launched towards Alice. Venom dripped down my chin, anger pulsed inside me and caused me to see nothing but my victim. I wanted this bitch dead. I grabbed the back of her head with my left hand, fisting the hair in my hand, before hitting her repeatedly in the face. I felt her right cheek smash in due to the force of my blows, but I didn't stop.

"Bella! Stop! You're hurting her-"

At those words, I snarled and punched her with more force. A putrid smell filled my nostrils, making me wince. While still hitting her face, I looked at her. Venomous liquid dripped down her face. One blow to her lip and it was busted. Maybe she'd stop shouting.

"Fucking shit! Grab her-"

Arms tried to move me away from the whore. I wasn't going to let that happen. This fucking slut just ruined everything and I was going to make her pay.

I moved back just enough to kick Alice's knee left. There was a sick crack and her leg bended back at the knee cap. The sight of it brought me joy, but Alice started to scream in pain. Music to my ears.

Alice fell to the ground, clutching her mangled leg and pleading with me to stop. As if. She told her whole family that I was raped and I wasn't going to brush that off quickly. It wasn't the fucking psycho's place to tell them anything. It was my story to tell, not hers. I hated her more than ever. Why did I always come across manipulative mother fuckers?

Jumping on top of Alice, I punched everything I could reach. A particular blow to her side caused a loud crack to break through the yelling and screaming. It was most likely the bitch's ribs. I didn't care.

The sudden urge to just bite was so strong and I couldn't stop the feeling. Just as my teeth clamped down around her neck, a solid arm encircled my waist and ripped me off of the pixie. I snarled and snapped my teeth, digging my nails into the arm. I kicked and tried to pull away and get back to killing Alice.

I froze when multiple images started to assault my mind. Flashes of other people's lives. Memories rushing through my brain. Scenes of a girl with short dark hair filled my vision. It was her playing in poppy fields, her giggling with a toy doll in her tiny hand. And it was her, much older, getting raped and left in a dark cellar to suffer a change.

There were blurs and some scenes weren't as clear and focused as others. There was the girl as a vampire. Her elfin face freezing and her eyes glazing over. She danced in some scenes and cried in others. There were visions of others I didn't know. Hundreds of foreign faces passing by my head at a sickening rate.

These weren't my memories and I screamed as scene after scene filled my head.

A burly man with deep gashes in his chest, dimples manifesting through his grimaces of pain.

The stunning blonde female waiting in the snow for death to encompass her.

A brunette woman lying at the bottom of a cliff, blood pooling around her broken body.

One bronze-haired boy writhing on a hospital bed, trying to fight the disease trying to claim him.

That petite girl from before in a dark chamber, crying out in confusion and dismay.

A fair-haired man laying in the dirt, praying for forgiveness, and suffering from the burn throughout his body.

And a Texan male screaming at the pain the pretty ma'am inflicted on him.

Every single memory running through my head wasn't mine. I was terrified and confused of what was happening to me. I wanted it all to go fucking go away, so I closed my eyes. The images wouldn't go away and I screamed one last time before the last image faded into nothingness.

I slumped into the arms holding me upright. There were cries and shouting surrounding and I found myself being overwhelmed at all the noise.

Faster than I cared to pay attention to, I was hoisted up into strong arms and wind whipped past us. I closed my eyes and felt my emotions past over me. Confusion, anger, frustration, hurt, resentment; too many emotions to analyze.

Tears welled up in my eyes and at that moment, I felt like a little girl. Scared and confused. Those were possibly the emotions I was feeling the most. I gripped onto the person's shirt, pressing my face against the fabric and letting tears fall.

We stopped moving and I was situated onto a lap. Arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into a hard shoulder. Hands brushed up and down my back and I let everything go. I didn't face him, but I knew it was Jasper. He was basically oozing calm.

I started to tell him everything that happened to me. From what happened with James to what was going to happen with Aro. I left nothing out and didn't think twice about what I was saying. He didn't speak, but I noticed his arms held me tighter when I recounted my encounter with James. I could feel the anger rolling off of him and was pleased to know that he hated him, too.

There was a silence settling around us and I debated whether or not to break it. I wasn't willing to ruin the little bubble we were in. For once in my vampire life I actually felt like I belonged somewhere. I belonged in Jasper's arms. There was nothing to question, nothing that made me uneasy. All of this comforting should have been scary to me; it wasn't.

It was just me and him lying on the forest floor. Nothing mattered at the moment.

Jasper's scent enveloped me, making me sigh and press my face harder into his shoulder.

"Darlin' you were cryin'." he whispered after a moment of calm silence.

I nodded before speaking. "When I bit Alice, I sort of saw things. Like scenes of other people lives. What does that mean?"

His eyes were on me, I knew they were, but I didn't look up at him. We were silent once more. Jasper was most likely trying to come up with a way to tell me I was a freak. Maybe I was a freak. I actually saw all of that bitch's memories like a video reel. I wasn't normal, even as a vampire.

"I think it's safe to say that her powers brushed off on you for a moment there. You're not seein' things now, right?" Jasper drawled.

The words triggered a dream-like scene and I lost focus momentarily. A blonde man and a brunette woman were in a tight embrace, their lips pressed together. The sun shone on them and even though their skin seemed to be emitting smoke, they were so beautiful. The man's golden hair was glowing thanks to the light. The brunette's body was tiny compared to the man's, but neither seemed to pay attention to the height difference.

The couple pulled away and I gasped at their faces, more specifically mine. It was me, only more perfected. I couldn't believe it. That was me…and Jasper.

I snapped back to reality when Jasper shook my shoulders. I glanced up at him shyly. He had an awestruck expression, making me bite my lip.

"What was it?" Pride swept over me and I smiled at him.

He was proud of me because I saw something that might not happen? I hoped it would happen, though. We looked so happy, without a care in the world.

I shrugged and mumbled "nothing" in response.

Jasper pulled away and I started to panic. He was leaving me now. Just like I knew he would. A pain spewed out in my chest, making me cry out and clutch at his shirt. The sound of the fabric tearing made him chuckle. For fear that he would leave, I didn't loosen my grip on his shirt. He couldn't leave me.

"Don't go." My voice broke at the end, making me sound desperate to my own ears.

There was a sudden wind that blew across our little area. I breathed in the crisp air, awaiting his reply. What if he told me to get out of his life? That he was disgusted with me? That he wanted nothing to do with me? I'd die.

My cheeks were suddenly cupped in Jasper's hands, a warm feeling sinking into my skin from his touch. I couldn't quite pinpoint this emotion, but I relished in the warmth. I looked up into his crimson eyes, gasping at the emotion shining in them. Love? I doubted it.

He brought his lips closer to my neck, pushing my hair away before pressing a gentle kiss at the base of my neck. My skin jolted with electricity. His lips ghosted over the side of my neck, his nose lightly grazing the skin. He pulled back and glanced into my eyes.

I wanted him, more than I've ever wanted another. We seemed to have a silent conversation and he looked at my lips then back at my eyes. I bit my lip timidly. Was he asking to kiss me?

I stayed still, waiting for him to come closer. Sure enough, he started to lean in closer. His face was slowly inching towards me, torturing me endlessly. Jasper was so close, closer then he's ever been. I should have been screaming at him to stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I glanced down at his perfectly-shaped lips.

Our noses were pressed together, our eyes staring at each other. With one last glance into my eyes, Jasper pressed his lips against mine gently. Eyelids fluttering shut, I allowed myself to feel his lips on mine. They were soft, just like I imagined. Hesitatingly, I moved my lips against his, testing the waters.

He snaked his hand through my hair, lightly gripping my hair. One of my hands rested on his shoulder, the other wrapped in his golden hair. The kiss gradually build up in intensity and soon we were roughly kissing each other. Jasper's tongue lightly traced my bottom lip. Without hesitating, I allowed him access and soon enough we were fighting for dominance.

I fisted his hair and pressed my mouth harder against his. His left hand fell down to lightly grasp my hip. I pulled away, breathing in unnecessary oxygen. I looked into his dark eyes, a smile plastered onto my face. He flashed me a grin before saucily winking at me.

The strand of hair that fell into my eyes was pushed back by his hand. I smiled at him as he squeezed my hip. His eyes scanned over my face.

"Where you go, I go," Jasper said, answering my previous plea.

"Promise?" I silently asked.

His lips reconnecting with mine was an answer in itself. Hopefully that vision I had would come true. Hopefully.

***~*There you have it. Jasper and Bella finally together & Alice got her ass kicked. Serves her right. Well, tell me what you think. A review always makes my day. **

**~geek**


	14. Chapter 14

***~*I'm not all too satisfied with this chapter, but I've been putting off updating for a while now. Hope it isn't complete crap.**

***~*Don't own.**

_Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry  
__Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal~ Paranoid by Black Sabbath_

* * *

**BPOV**

We stood there for the rest of the day, me on his lap while he rested his chin on top my head. There weren't any words spoken. Jasper simply ran his hands in my hair and sent out wave after wave of calm. I would've told him to stop, but I liked this new feeling of peace. I liked him.

There were still countless memories running through my head along with the emotions Jasper was throwing at me. I was trying my hardest to not scream at the amount of visions I was having. Most of them weren't even mine.

I tilted my head up to look at Jasper and sighed when I saw the far-away look on his face. His gaze snapped down to me, an eyebrow raised in questioning. Shaking my head, I leaned against him.

"You don't like it here," Jasper accused.

I didn't say anything in response. It wasn't a secret. I hated it here with the Cullen's and I was going to hate it even more now that Jane was going to come over. Yes, I've bonded with three of the Cullen's, but I didn't like the looks of pity I received. Now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag, I was going to be dealt the pity card by everyone. I did not want their fucking sympathy. Sympathy wasn't going to help me kill James.

An epiphany or sorts came to me and I realized I wasn't going to be staying with the Cullen's any longer. I was going to leave. I needed to leave before whatever this thing with Jasper turned serious. Keeping a relationship would just slow me down. I needed to have my mind clear from a distraction and Jasper was a distraction. It hurt to think it, but I had to leave him.

I had to keep him away from me. He was in danger just being this close to me. I planned my life right when I opened my eyes. Kill then be killed. Jasper didn't fall into that plan. If he even knew about the deal I made with Aro he'd no doubt stop my ass and offer to kill James himself. I couldn't have any of that. This was my future and I was going to do everything I planned on doing, albeit a little earlier than planned.

The wheels in my head started to turn as I tried to come up with a plan to get the hell out of here. Aro didn't tell me when Jane was coming, but I knew it would be some time this week. I had to leave soon, preferably tonight. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from killing the bitch if she showed up. I was leaving tonight and going to track down James. He was a walking pile of ash.

Sighing, I looked back up at Jasper, wishing I had a better welcome to this world. Why couldn't I just have been bitten by some random vampire? Why James? Why couldn't I just have been left human? The questions haunted me and I knew I wouldn't get answers until I found the bastard.

Feeling my eyes on him, Jasper looked down at me again. I reached up and kissed the scar on the underside of his jaw. He had a lot of those, scars, and I saw a couple visions of him fighting against thousands of vampires. That was how he got those scars. I noticed that every time we sparred he was always expecting me to run away from him. He thought I was intimidated by him. He must have been fucking crazy.

Worthlessness crashed into me and I winced. He was projecting. I turned in his lap, straddling his thighs, and held his face in my hands.

"Stop. They make you, you. You are a survivor. Nobody can take that away from you, Jasper," I told him, repeating the words Rosalie said to me hours ago.

His lips pressed against mine and I threw myself into it. My teeth nipped his bottom lip as his hand wrapped around my hair. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing together. I poured everything I could into that kiss. It was my goodbye kiss.

When we pulled away, Jasper glanced down and sighed, the worthlessness was now retreating and I let out a sigh of relief. He shouldn't be feeling that. Yes, it was okay for me to feel like that, but it killed me to see him that way. I hated seeing him so disgusted with himself. It just wasn't right. And I hated myself so much because I wouldn't be able to show him how beautiful he really was.

I sighed before getting off his lap. He groaned and tried to grab my hips to sit me back down, but I quickly moved away. A smirk appeared on my lips as I walked back to the Cullen's house. With each step I took, my determination grew stronger and stronger. I crossed my fingers that Jasper wouldn't pick up on my emotions. He really didn't need to know my plans. The less he knew the better off he'd be. I had to stop things before something happened, before feelings start to grow.

A hand wrapped around mine and I looked down at the fingers intertwining with mine. His hand in mine felt so right, yet so wrong. The feeling scared the absolute shit out of me. I didn't want to feel this. I wanted revenge. I wanted James dead. I wanted my death to encompass me already.

My rapid shift of emotions must have been confusing Jasper. My suspicions were confirmed when he asked me what was wrong. Again, I didn't respond and just reveled in the feeling of our hands touching. I was memorizing everything I could about him. Little did he know that I was planning on leaving tonight.

We walked back to the Cullen house in silence. Esme was waiting out on the porch, her hands clasped in front of her. I didn't need to look into her eyes to see the sympathy in them, practically felt it rolling off her frame. I released Jasper's hand.

"Isabella." She murmured softly while coming forward in an attempt to hug me. I pushed past her, my shoulder crashing against hers violently. She wasn't my mother; she should have stopped acting like it.

"Save it, Esme. You're not my mother." I spat before entering the house.

I heard her whimper, but I couldn't find it within my heart to apologize. I wasn't sorry and never would be. What the fuck did she want me to do? Play along with her little role-play? What I said was the truth and if she couldn't handle it, oh well for her.

"You should not speak to Esme in that manner," a pissed off Edward chastised me from the bottom of the staircase.

"Fuck. You. Masen." My voice had that "don't-fuck-with-me" tone and he flinched away from me when I walked by him. There was a vision I had earlier, one of not Edward Cullen, but Edward Masen. Eddie-boy came down with the influenza and was on the brink of death until Carlisle decided to 'save' him. What a fucking joke. He didn't save him. What was there to save? Edward was already dying so really all Carlisle did was just speed up Edward's death and gave him the curse of being a vampire.

I knew everyone's stories in gory detail. It made me hate this life even more. I saw these vampire's pasts and futures, but I barely saw my own. There was only one vision I had of myself and that was the one where Jasper and I were kissing happily. It wasn't going to happen. I was leaving.

Once in my room I flipped open the journal to scan through the plans I made in it. The chicken scratch was meaningless to me. It was just the multiple ways I could kill James. None of them were good enough.

I tore the pages into shreds and threw them into the trash bin. What to do next? I didn't know what I was waiting for. All of the Cullen's were preoccupied, even Jasper. He was so busy arguing with Edward. They would never know.

With a last glance at the room, I ran towards the glass wall. Alice's scream for me to stop reached my ears just before I broke through the glass. I started falling down towards the bottom of the cliff, shards of glass falling all around me. A smile spread on my face as all worries left me for the moment. I felt like I was flying.

I lithely landed on my feet, the ground crumbling at the impact of my landing. I stood up and looked ahead of me. Freedom.

"No!" My head snapped to look up at the house on the cliff. He was standing on the edge of the room, a broken look on his beautiful face. It made my chest ache. I did that to him.

I frowned up at him before running towards the tree line. There were now multiple voices shouting my name, but I ignored each one. They weren't going to make this easy. I sighed and sped up.

Jasper was yelling and I could hear him trying to run after me, but I was already a mile away. They wouldn't catch me. I zigzagged through the forest, listening to their fading voices. I was already five miles ahead of them and they didn't have a chance at catching up with me. Not even Edward, who was one fast motherfucker.

Twenty minutes had passed and it was now raining. The rain would wash away my scent. A shift in wind carried a scent over to me and I froze, the rain pouring over me. Alec. I was tackled to the ground and I snarled. I threw him off me and crouched down to the ground, clawing at the forest floor. He growled at me, but then his whole face changed. A calm mask appeared and I growled. He stared at me eerily and that's when I saw it.

Fog was slowly oozing out of him and creeping towards me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to not let it touch me. Alec told me about his power once or twice and I knew that if it took a hold of me, I'd be dragged back to the Cullen's. Wasn't going to fucking happen.

I growled at the nearing mist and tried to come up with a way to get away. His mist was now a few inches away from me. It was about to come into contact with my hand, but it suddenly bounced back from my skin. The mist swirled in front of me and started to ghost over my body, but something was blocking it from making direct contact. I glanced down at my hand and gasped when I saw a shimmering green glow on my arms. I looked down at my legs and saw that it was also covered in the shimmering light. It was like a shield that blocked me from Alec's power. A shield, Eleazer said I would be a shield. Was this my power?

"What the fuck?" Alec whispered.

My eyes snapped over at him and I smirked. He was in my way and now he had to go. I took a hesitant step forward, gasping as a bubble formed around me. It was a shimmering green, the same color my skin was. When I was confident that the bubble wouldn't disappear, I ran towards Alec and threw him onto the floor.

His back landed onto the ground and the earth shook below us. I quickly pinned him to the ground, my left hand holding both of his hands above his head. My right hand wrapped around his neck and my teeth were at his neck. I lightly scraped my teeth against his neck. A smirk formed at my lips.

"What a shame, Alec. I actually liked you," I whispered in a detached voice. I didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded too evil, too dark. I fucking loved it.

Rip. Tear into his fucking neck. It would be so easy. Just do it. Bite the fucker's head off. Do it now. Bite him.

I sunk my teeth into his neck, ignored his screams, and tore off his head. The keen sound of metallic tearing rang in my sensitive ears. I spat out his venom from my mouth, that shit was just nasty. A pain washed over me, but I ignored it. My head was throbbing as I stood to my feet. My bubble was gone, but so was Alec. I stared down at his decapitated body and laughed. There was an immense joy radiating in me, not an inkling of remorse. I just killed my first vampire and I was happy about it.

I was turning into a sociopath and I didn't care.

I kicked Alec's head a couple meters away, giggling the whole time. I smirked before taking off into the forest once more. I was slipping into a darkness that I really didn't mind because in reality, I wasn't a happy person. That's not who I was. I was brought into vampire-ism violently and was going to go out the same way. Only this time on my terms. Yeah, watch out James. I'm coming after you, fucker.

***~*Sorry about not updating in so fucking long. I take the blame one hundred percent. I want to thank everybody that reads, adds the story to their alerts/faves, and reviews. My fans are the best and if I could, I'd give you all your own Jasper. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. Up Next: Bella slips into the darkness.**

**~geek**


	15. Chapter 15

***~*So I hope it's worth the wait. A lot of twists in this chapter so be prepared for surprises. Have to thank all you fans for sticking with the story. I really appreciate all the fanfare. Just found out today that THE Jackson Rathbone's girlfriend is with child. Sorta bummed out cause I'm pretty sure every single one of us wants a shot at him. Plus, I'm sorta weirded that his girlfriend and I share a name. Just weird. Lol, here's Chapter 15.**

***~*I don't own Twilight, or Jackson's babies ):**

_Sweetness, sweetness I was only joking_  
_When I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your head__  
Oh ... sweetness, sweetness, I was only joking__  
__When I said by rights you should be bludgeoned in your bed~ Bigmouth Strikes Again by The Smiths_

* * *

**BPOV**

The rain was gone and the sun was out, much to my displeasure. My scent was going to be hard for the Cullen's to track down, but now that the rain was replaced by the sun, my chances at being undiscovered were becoming slim. I really didn't like the idea of being dragged back to the Cullen's or worse, going back to Volterra.

My semi-dry hair whipped around my face and I laughed humorlessly as Alec's decapitated body came to the forefront of my mind. It really was a shame he had to die. If he would have stayed out of my way his head would still be attached to his puny neck.

Visions of the Cullen's were still swirling around in my mind, along with a handful of Alec's memories. Blurry scenes and images of when he was a human took up some more space in my vampiric mind. He was living in Scotland with Jane and his family when he was turned, not that it was even important to me. All that was significant about his past was Alec's memories of Aro's strange, voodoo rituals.

How I managed to gain Alec's memories, I had no idea. Was it even possible for a vampire to acquire another's memories? I hoped not. I didn't want James' memories when I got to tear into him.

I was running northwest, the forest was starting to thicken and the sun was peeking through the canopy of tree branches overhead. I have been running for ten hours, forty-seven minutes, and twenty-two seconds. Some part of my brain was keeping track of the time and I guessed it was somewhere around three in the afternoon.

A river was right in front of me, and I jumped over it with ease. I landed on the ground softly and kept running. My throat was burning and I tried to see if there was a human nearby. There were the faint smells of animals nearby, but no humans, only foul animals. The thought of feeding on one was fucking repulsive. I had my food choice, I just had to find a victim before the day ended.

My mind kept drifting back to Jasper's angst-ridden expression. It hurt to see him so hurt because I knew it was all my fault. I was the reason why he looked so lost. I was a bitch and deserved to burn in the same hell James was going to burn in. I deserved the death Aro was going to dish out to me. Not only was he going to be pissed that I was looking for James on my own, but he was going to be livid when Alec's death reaches his ears. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't.

My ears picked up on some civilization about four miles ago. In my visions, a small bar full of drunks was where I was getting my meal. I grimaced at the idea of drinking from an alcoholic, but I wasn't going to complain. My throat was about to fucking burst up in flames. My feet carried me through the forest and I started to think things through.

Where the hell was I going to even start? Canada was too risky. The only place I could come up with was Aberdeen. It was the place where it all happened. All I had to do was head down to Washington and start tracking for James there. I knew that there was something back in Washington that occupied my time while I was human. For the life of me I couldn't remember what the fuck was so important back in Washington, aside from my encounter with James. My hand clenched in anticipation at James' future demise. I've already seen it in my head. Unfortunately, I also saw my own death. I should have been afraid of the inevitable, but I wasn't. Why become afraid of something you couldn't stop?

My feet suddenly stopped moving, the sun's rays irritated my skin, and a new scene appeared behind my eyelids.

Jasper on his knees, yelling my name up at the sun. Venom was dripping down his chin. His hair was matted with dirt and blood. The clothes he was wearing were shredded and hung loosely on his body. But the one thing that scared the absolute shit out of me was his burning skin. Every inch of him was ablaze, smoke coming off his skin. Then he turned into ash.

The vision faded and I fell to my knees as the pain in my chest grew. I cried out in anguish, my hand clawing at my chest. What was this pain? Why was my heart hurting? Venom pooled my eyes and sobs escaped my mouth.

He was dead. Gone. No longer walking the Earth. A pile of ash. My fault. It was all my fault. Everything was my fucking fault. Dead. Forever gone. Ash. Sun. Your fault. Dead. Dead. Won't be here. Left you. You left him. All your fault. You did. Gone. Deceased. Ash. Fire. Smoke. Never heard. Your fault. Lifeless.

"No, no, no!" I screamed before striking the floor with my fist. The ground cracked under my blow. I pounded my fist onto the ground and cried out his name to the sky. My venomous tears fell down my face and the world lost meaning. He was gone. I did it. Because of me.

I shook my head, yelling that it wasn't true. He wasn't dead. It was a hoax, a trick to get me back. He didn't...he wouldn't. He couldn't be _dead_. And at his own free will. "No!" I roared, causing birds to fly out of their trees. I glared through my tears at the trees in front of me. I growled and started to uproot them from where they stood.

"Why, Jasper? You asshole! Why would you do that?" I screeched with every tree I destroyed. My hands were grabbing onto anything and I was throwing massive pines everywhere. My feet kicked a hole right through a tree trunk. The tears were gone now and now all that was left was self-loathing and anger. I caused this, but did he have to kill himself.

He was supposed to go on and forget about me. I wanted him to find a girl that wasn't so fucked up. He had to live on for both of us. He shouldn't have even come running after me. I ran away fro him, so he could have a better life. Now he fucked everything up and-and...

A ghostly Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me, anger clearly on his face. "I fuckin' hate you, Isabella. You ruined my fuckin' life, you whore. You did this to me." I cried out in agony and shook my head. I reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away swiftly. He glared at me then turned away.

"No! Jasper, stop! Come back! I'm so sorry!" I crawled toward his feet. Just as my hand was about to wrap my hand around his ankle, reality hit me like a freight train. I was going crazy. He was dead. He wasn't here. A pile of ashes blowing away in the wind. There was nothing left for me to do. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't bring him back. Once dead, forever dead.

With a sudden resolve, I stiffly climbed back onto my feet. I surveyed the damage and I laughed. It was a manic laugh that somehow comforted me because _this _was the real me. I wasn't good anymore. I never have been. James did steal my naiveté, but from what I recalled, I wasn't the perfect citizen. Shooting up H and snorting cocaine wasn't on society's 'Good Girl' list. I snorted at the idea of stereotypes and trends in society. Fuck it all. I was going to do whatever the fuck I wanted. I had no reason to play it safe anymore. He was gone. All because of me. I deserved the suffering I was sure going to get.

He was far from perfect, but he wasn't raped. I thought it bitterly and spat the venom that pooled in my mouth. He died on his own. He chose the coward's way out. Fucking pussy. What a fucking joke.

I whipped around and continued my trek to the town waiting for me, the humans waiting for me. I was going to release my rage on the pathetic humans. They deserved my rage. Each and every one of them deserved to die. They were the filth that drowned themselves at the bottom of a bottle and filled their bodies full of chemicals. Filthy fucking animals.

A short time later I was walking into a quiet town by the name of Who-the-fuck-even-gives-a-shit. I only picked up on thirty-four heartbeats, which was not going to cut it. It would do, yes, but that meant I could only kill two humans at most. I wasn't stupid to know that they would notice most of the town was dead. I followed my nose and took one last breath before walking into a grimy bar.

The whole place was covered in dust and filthy shit. Most of the lights were out and the walls had yellow stains on them. From piss or from many years of not being cleaned. By the way it looked, it was most likely the former. The tiny ass TV placed on a table was only showing static, the sound was already grating on my nerves. The bar seemed to be molding and had hundreds of stains on it. The patrons were falling over each other and the bartender was eyeing me up and down. I smiled at the human, displaying my razor sharp teeth and relishing in the shiver that ran down his spine.

A man reeking of cheap whiskey walked up to me, stumbling every few steps. He tried to flash me his teeth when he smiled, but I saw that he was missing almost all his teeth. The beer gut protruding out his shirt was causing me to scowl. I pushed him away from me with force, giggling joyfully when his pitiable human ass fell to the ground. All eyes were on me and I slowly scoped out who would be my next meal.

I found him in the back of the bar. He was harassing a young girl and sputtering brandy all over her face. She looked uncomfortable, but that wasn't why I chose her little friend. No, when I accidentally sniffed the room, his scent stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else in the room, including the girl, was full of narcotics and chemicals. I didn't want a fucking druggie. I could smell the alcohol in his bloodstream, but I couldn't detect any drugs.

A smirk on my face, I sauntered over to the human. His back was to me, but the girl saw me approach. Her eyes widened comically when she saw the color of my eyes, which were probably black as night. She started to cower into her seat and I looked deep into her eyes. Pupils dilated, definitely heroine. Such a pretty face, yet such a waste.

I lightly tapped on the human's shoulder. He whirled around, nearly tumbling to the ground. I laughed, the tinkling bringing more attention to me. He had a dazed look on his face and my smirk grew bigger.

"Do you have a cig?" I asked, altering my voice to sound innocent and high-pitched. It worked.

He shook his head dumbly and I sighed. I smiled at him and turned on my heel and walked out the bar. I mentally counted down to five once I was out in the open air. I sucked in a deep breath and started to walk into the alley to the left of the bar. I grew tense with each step I took in here. I was paranoid and looking all around me.

The human came out the bar and was gripping the brick wall. I giggled at his lack of sense. The human kind was too curious for their own good. It was going to be their downfall. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to hurry the fuck up. I glanced down at my dirty fingernails, sighing at this human's lack of speed.

I mumbled too low for him to hear, "Hurry the fuck up, asshole. I may not be aging, but I got shit to do, fucker."

After a lifetime, he stood in front of me. His hand came up to the side of my head. I tilted my head to the side and fluttered my eyes closed at his aroma.

His mouth opened and I grimaced at the putrid smell of stale beer. "Hey, baby. What's a sweet thang like you doin' out here in the cool-"

His slight accent was too much of a reminder of him. I clenched my eyes shut and grabbed the human's collar before slamming him into the wall opposite us. His back cracked, but I didn't think it was major. I ripped his shirt off his chest and licked my lips when I saw the main artery in his neck.

I smirked at my prey. It was so foolish, I didn't think it would be so easy. My fingernails scraped down the human's chest, breaking the skin and causing it's sweet aroma to fill the dark alley. I growled as fire engulfed my throat.

The human flinched and tried to grab my wrist. I snarled at it and faster than the human could comprehend, I pinned it's hands above it's head. My tongue licked the blood dripping down it's chest and shuddered at the heavenly taste. I could smell and taste the fear in the blood.

The human started to thrash around, trying to break free from my grip. My eyes flashed up to it's face and I sneered at it while tightening my hold on it's wrists. The satisfying snap of it's wrists brought a smirk on my face and it's scream was music to my ears. I got annoyed when the human wouldn't shut it's fucking mouth so I dug my nails into his wrists. The blood dripped down his arms.

"You whore," the human blubbered, snot and tears running down it's face. I snarled, the annoyance turning into fury, and tore into it's neck. The sweet nectar poured down my throat, cooling down the fire. I fed slowly on purpose, dragging out the pain for the pathetic human. Once I heard his heartbeat slowing I pulled away to look into it's fluttering eyes.

It was a pathetic excuse for a human being. The human was staring at me, a terrified expression on it's snot covered mug. I smirked at the fear in it's eyes. "Last words?" I whispered coldly.

"Fuck-" I snapped it's neck. It didn't get to have any final words. I smirked as I threw the dead body into the trash can. I brought out a match and threw it into the bin, running once the human's flesh started to burn.

Looking back over my shoulder, I laughed mirthlessly. My hands gripped my hair and I looked up at the sky. I knew Jasper wasn't up in heaven because it didn't exist. I just wanted to tell him one last thing, though. It would be the last time I thought about him. I swore it would be.

I looked back at the flames then back up at the sky. "I ain't gonna do what you did, Jasper. I ain't a pussy like you." Mocking the dead wasn't just, but he fucking deserved it. He ruined my fucking plans like I knew he would. He fucked it up. Now I had to live with his death on my conscious.

"See ya, some time soon, Jazz," I mumbled softly before slinking into the shadows.

***~*This is where I run for the hills.**

**~geek**


	16. Chapter 16

***~*Thanks so much for all the support, may it be by reading, adding to your alerts/faves, or reviewing. You guys are the best.**

***~*No infringement intended.**

_And I'm talkin' to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette~ Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes_

* * *

**BPOV**

Days bled into each other and I quit pretending like I cared. Now I was walking to Washington, taking my sweet ass time. Earlier I had a vision that I was going to encounter a lone vampire in some town by the name of Lynden. The meeting was going to end in a fight. I was smart enough to avoid the route that would lead me to the stranger. So far it was the only vision I listened to.

I reached a wide trench and effortlessly jumped over it, softly landing on my feet. I resumed to walk and allowed my mind to wander. That human back in that little Canadian town was my most entertaining meal. The other ones didn't put up a fight, they simply died in my arms. It irritated the shit out of me to hear humans cry and plea for their worthless lives. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that their time on Earth was over? They just couldn't come to terms that I was handing them their death on a silver platter.

My steps faltered as my ears picked up on civilization a mile away from where I currently was. It had been five hours since my last meal, but fuck my throat flamed up at the thought of draining a human. Just pick one then bite; it would be that easy.

I shook my head and took off in a run southeast, away from the town. I had to stay focused. The Volturi were already on my ass and the Cullen's were- fuck them. They were all a bunch of pussies that couldn't live through shit, the weak fucks.

Laughter spewed out my mouth as the vision of my old mentor burning in flames came to my mind. I thought he was like me. I thought he understood what it was like to go to hell and back. His suicide was like a slap in the face and now I realized that people were stupid mother fuckers. He was a survivor, but now he was a pile of ash blowing in the wind.

I ignored the slight pain in my chest and willed my body to go numb. I was not going to fall into a depressive state over some asshole that didn't even have the balls to live. He gave up on everything. I didn't force him to do anything.

Yet why did I feel so fucking guilty? I felt like my whole soul was gone. Like a part of me was dead, but that part of had been dead for a while now. Funny thing about it, I didn't care about the empty feeling I had. It was better than the self-loathing I was constantly bathing in. No, what the fuck was I saying? I would take the self-loathing over that ugly emptiness. I wanted to feel something I deemed worthy of feeling. Self-hatred was the only thing that I felt I deserved to feel.

The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds, and rain was starting to fall again. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no point in noticing things that would come to an end. I made the mistake of getting too comfortable with a suicide riskee. I choose to walk into that alley. I choose to give my soul to Aro. I made my fair share of mistakes, but I will be damned if I wasn't going to learn from them. The chances of freedom for me were slim. I was going to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, either waiting for the Volturi or the Cullen's wanting revenge for the death I indirectly caused. Not my fault the dumbass killed himself.

My hair was drenched and my clothes fully soaked when I reached a small town by the name of Forks. It sounded familiar, but I didn't try to explain the famialrity. I didn't fucking care about this town. The only thing I did care about was the fresh vampire scent invading my nostrils.

A hiss broke through my thoughts and I_ saw _that the fire was going to charge out the woods behind me. I moved to my left right at the exact moment the vampire's arms were supposed to wrap around my waist. I stood up straight, glaring at the stupid vampire.

He had some dirty as fuck dreadlocks and ratty ass clothing. He was slightly pale, not exactly pale like me, but still along those lines. It was as if his original skin was bleached down because I could tell that he was dark skinned as a human. His feet were bare and his jacket was not zipped up, revealing his less than impressive abs. He wasn't Jasper.

I was annoyed that my mind still went back to that weakling. He was dead. Nothing I could do there.

My subconscious started looking through the future to see the outcome of this. None of them were good. I could see that I would come out unscathed, but this vampire would dangle James' location in front of my face. This bastard knew James. What a small fucking world.

We stared at each other without blinking, waiting to see who was going to crack first. An emotionless mask was on both our faces, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I was pretty sure I looked dead, I could picture the detached look on my face. It didn't matter, I kept chanting to myself.

"When James told me about Isabella Swan he didn't mention how absolutely fuckable you are." He eyed me hungrily and I sneered at him. There went my calm façade.

I flew at him and he wasn't expecting it. My fist met his jaw, the thunderous sound booming around us. His head snapped back and he fell to the ground a couple feet away. I growled out, "Shut your fucking mouth, asshole." The vampire chuckled and glanced up at me, anger written all over his ugly ass face. Part of my mind was flicking back and forth between the incoming visions and the asshole in front of me. I was not going to be caught off guard.

Before he even decided to try to attack me, I saw his plan and kicked him in the stomach when he rushed towards me. He howled out in pain and tried to grab my hair.

"You're a bitch now?" I taunted while dodging the sloppy punch he aimed at my head. My own fist flied at his face and it connected once more with his jaw, this time breaking his jaw bone. I laughed, enjoying the fact that I was finally kicking some guy's ass. The best thing about this shit was that I wasn't even trying.

He snarled at me and landed a hit to my side. It hurt like a bitch, but I wasn't going to stop now. I grabbed onto his fist, tightening my hold on the appendage before ripping his hand off. His scream sent me into a state of contentment and I found myself ripping his whole arm off.

"You dirty cunt!" he slurred. I was shocked that he could still talk through a broken jaw. I was going to fix that.

All emotion left my body and he suddenly stopped attacking me. That was when I saw the mist coming out of my body and surrounding him. I wasn't shocked that I had Alec's power. Now it was obvious that whenever I bit a gifted vampire, I would receive their power.

The vampire started to blindly walk around in circles, a glazed look in his eyes. He was screaming that he couldn't see and that he was going to kill me. I laughed humorlessly and said, "Tell me where James is and you could kill me after I'm done with him."

He seemed to not have heard me. I sighed and forced him to the ground. Once he was laying on the ground, his senses must have come back because I couldn't see the mist any longer. Fuck, it had a time limit.

"How do you know James?" I asked, my tone casual, as if we were talking about new movies.

He started to beg like a human would. "He has my mate, I swear. That fucker is crazy. Please, please let me go."

I narrowed my eyes and grinded my teeth together. "Bullshit. Quit lying, you little shit and tell me how you know me," I demanded angrily.

"He called me after your rape," I pulled out chunks of his hair and laughed at his shriek of pain. He gulped before speaking again, "Said you were gonna l-look for him. Guess he was right. Please, let me go. He has my wife, my mate. He said he is going to kill her. I love her."

This asshole was talking about love with the wrong bitch. I gripped onto his filthy hair and pushed his face against the floor. I growled menacingly, my nerves jumping around. I saw in my head that I would be the victor, but I wanted to know who he really was. This asshole thought I was born yesterday.

"What's your fucking name?" Silence. I sneered and roughly tugged his hair. "Let's try this again, mother fucker. Where the fuck is he?" I snapped, anger coloring my tone.

The vampire shuddered against me and tried to throw me off his back. I huffed angrily before gripping onto his shoulder. My nails dug into his shoulder blade. In a blink of an eye his arm was out of his arm socket and his screams were filling the clearing.

He roared and thrashed under me. I growled back at him and pushed his face harder into the ground. "Eat shit!" he yelled around a mouthful of dirt.

I chuckled and sunk my teeth into his neck. A blinding pain came over me, but I pushed past through it and dismembered the prick. I tore him apart and gathered all the body parts. I held his head by the nasty hair and smiled down at the pissed off face of the vampire. I pondered for a bit, thinking out loud. "Hmm, what should I do with you?" I glanced back at the murderous head and smiled at my sudden idea. I was going to bury his parts in different places.

"I'm a fucking genius."

***~*A lot of people asked if Jasper is really dead. I love Jasper too much so that may be a hint. Soo, who do you think was this mystery vamp? Pretty obvious y'know. So any grammar mistakes are my own, just point them out and I'll fix them. Okay, review everyone! Let's get pass 100 reviews!**

** ~geek**


	17. Chapter 17

** *~*Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, but Christopher is my own creation.**

_There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me~ You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring_

* * *

**BPOV**

I moved silently through the forest, cheerfully whistling a random tune as I swung the vampire's head by the hair. My palms itched. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of this fucker's head already. Who knew disposing vampire limbs would be so tiresome? I sure as hell didn't. I thought it was going to be all fun and games, but the fucker wouldn't stop twitching and writhing in my arms, so I ended up throwing everything but his head in the ocean.

A patch of grass caught my eyes and I slowed down to a walk. Carelessly dropping the head to the ground, I circled around the head, dragging my feet slowly. I came to a stop when I saw his mouth open and his eyes bulge, almost as if he was screaming. Good fucking thing I ripped his vocal chord out. Smirking at the bodiless man, I tilted my head to the side as a delicious smell reached my nose. Human wandering through the forest alone? Guess I just found my snack.

"This would have been so much easier if you would've just talked. It's a shame really. I didn't want to kill innocents, but I think you convinced me to make an exception. Maybe I'll look for your mate. I'm sure she'll tell me everything." His eyes widened comically and his mouth opened and closed. "To be honest, I'm curious. Why does James have your mate?"

His lips were moving quickly, but I wasn't in the mood to guess what he was trying to say. He had a chance to talk, he blew the chance and now I was getting rid of him, just like I said I would. Raising a hand to my ear, I feigned not being able to hear him and snickered when I saw his expression change to anger. Really, I wasn't even planning on visiting his fictional mate, but I thought about it, and I realized how easy it would be to make her talk. She'll tell me some information and I'll tell her his location. And I'll send her here, to the spot that's hiding her precious mate's head. It was a foolproof plan and I was planning on carrying out.

I started digging a hole deep enough to house the vamp's head for the rest of eternity. I knew that someday, after I finished killing James, I would come back to this spot and leave this vamp's head in the sun to burn. Burn for all of his fucking sins. Hell, I might let myself burn in the sun, too. Not like I had anything to live for. My ex-mentor was ash blowing in the wind.

A sigh fell from my lips and I bent down to pick up the vamp's head. I dumped him into the hole and with a salute, I piled on the dirt. What a shame. He could have been one of my pawns. I gave him credit for being loyal till the end, though. If it was me, well, I'd never put myself in that position.

I allowed my instincts to take over, running in the direction of the delicious scent I smelled earlier. I needed a fucking snack.

**...**

I ran for miles and miles, the warm blood sloshing in my stomach. The human with the delicious blood turned out to be a little blonde girl. If I was still human it would have helped her get back to her parents. But I wasn't human. She was. And sue me, for enjoying her sweet, citrus taste. She very well was the best blood I've had the pleasure to stain my lips.

I was in some town called Aberdeen. It sounded familiar to me, like Forks did, but I didn't bother looking into it. Maybe I went here as a human. Not that I could be sure about that; all my human memories were getting blurrier and blurrier. The only one that was crystal clear was my attack. And I didn't want to remember it more than I had to.

Visions were still bombarding my brain, much to my fucking dismay. I tried to push all my thoughts to the back of my mind, but alas, I failed to do just that. I was still obsessing over that vision of Jasper. No matter how much I tried to not think about it, I still did. Something inside me ached whenever my mind wandered back to him and I tried to ignore the slight pain his name brought me.

Think about James, think about his death, I kept telling myself. My little chant didn't work. Nothing could stop the self-loathing I felt. The remorse was eating a hole inside me. What if Jasper really was dead? Did I drive him to commit suicide? My heart clenched at the thought. I was going to have plenty of deaths on my conscious, that was something I already realized, but I don't think I could handle Jasper's death on my hands. It hurt me more than it should have for some reason. It wasn't as if I told him to stand in the sun. No need to feel guilty over something I couldn't stop. But I could have stopped it if I had just stayed.

I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts, and slipped on my hood. The moon was out, but I didn't want to deal with a human that might catch my eye color. My ears picked up on the tell-tale signs of the residing human's heartbeats. I could smell the vile scent of sewage, the occasional sweet nectar that called to me, and the crisp smell that only trees can give.

As I walked down an empty street, I tried to take in as much as I could. For some reason, my visions had pointed me in this direction, and now I was seriously doubting my stupid power_. _Walking down the street, I saw that there was nothing that would be of importance to me. Why the fuck did I have to be in a city where lumber and fishing were the top priorities? No matter, I was just passing by this inconsequential town. In a couple of minutes I will be on my merry fucking way.

I dug my hands deep into my jacket pockets and looked across the street, my eyebrows instantly furrowing. I could feel someone staring at me, watching me from a distance, but I couldn't pick up on a heartbeat, or a scent. The street was a deserted dead-end. The buildings were all old and run-down, graffiti sprayed on every single wall. Wooden planks were nailed on every single door and window. I didn't catch any human or vampire scents, but I still felt that heavy stare on me.

Then, in the house to the right of me, I heard a loud crash and a muffled curse. I whipped my head to the house and saw a shadow appear behind the curtains. Narrowing my eyes, I walked over to the house slowly, sniffing the air as I went. It wasn't a vampire, I could tell that much, but it wasn't a human either. I couldn't hear any blood rushing through any veins, or smell any blood.

As I ripped off the wooden planks from the door, I finally heard something. A slow heartbeat, too slow for the human to actually be functioning and alive. I stepped into the house quietly, trying my best to stop myself from tearing up the house. It was incredibly frustrating that none of my senses could tell me what was in here with me. There was that heartbeat, but it felt like it was some kind of trick. Almost as if it was all just a ruse.

Everything was dusty, the moth-eaten couches, the fragmented lamp lying on the ground, even the rickety walking chair in the far corner of the living room. I heard a floorboard creak right above me. I looked up and sighed when I heard nothing again.

"You should really not wander alone." I snarled and whirled around into a crouch, instantly preparing myself for the fight that was sure to ensue.

An old man with a plaid shirt and brown slacks stood in front of me, one hand deep in his pocket and the other holding up a candle. His deathly pale face had a deep set of wrinkles and his eyes were a dull, flat blue. His teeth were yellow and his lips were chapped to an extreme. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as my brain took in the fact that the person in the house was very much human.

But how? His heartbeat was too slow to be healthy and she couldn't smell his blood, or even see the blood pulse behind his skin. What was he?

Sensing no danger, I stood up from my defensive pose and took a step back, just to be safe.

"Who are you?" I kept my arms to my side and waited for him to respond.

He laughed, motioned for me to follow him, and walked into a room. I was torn between leaving and staying. My visions had left the moment I stepped foot on the property and I had no idea how things would turn out. The unknown was unfamiliar, but I was mildly curious to see what he had to say.

Plus I could always use a snack.

So I followed him, my ears pricked for any strange sound. I walked into an office with stacked books scattered around and a few file cabinets pushed against the wall. The old man was seated behind a wooden desk, sipping a cup of... blood.

He pulled the cup away from his lips and I nearly fell back when his eyes met mine. Gone was the lifeless blue eyes I saw moments ago. His eyes were now a vivid mixture of cobalt and gray. The wrinkles on his face were slowly disappearing, but there were still plenty of lines at the corner of his eyes. His lips looked to be softer and had more of a pink tinge to them. It was as if he was getting younger.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

He laughed and placed the cup back onto the desk. Crossing his hands in front of him, he turned his head to the left and watched me. I twitched under his stare and looked at the envelope on his desk.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair. I could hear the chair groan in protest at his weight.

"Your father talked about you plenty of times. It was a shame that he died so suddenly. He never got to tell you..." he trailed off while looking down at the folder. I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. How did he know my father? The man chuckled. "Your father was a friend of mine. My name is Christopher Hallidy."

My eyes narrowed to slits as he told me his name. I remembered hearing it as a human, but I couldn't remember from where.

"You're not a vampire." It was a statement, not a question. I took a whiff of him and caught onto the slight sweet scent that was distinctly vampiric. But I could hear his heartbeat, slow as it was, it meant he was human. Or close to human.

Chistopher nodded and looked up at me momentarily before opening his desk drawer. He pulled out a battered book, flipped to a page, and handed it over to me. I kept my eyes on him for five seconds before looking down to read the small paragraph under a rather erotic picture of a vampire and a human in the throes of passion.

'_Hybrid's are one of the rarest forms of vampires and are often hard to come across. They are said to have not only vampire characteristics, but also human traits. A hybrid comes to be when a male vampire manages to impregnate a human female. This strange breed of vampires are often executed right away by the Volturi, thus making them a rare creature in our world. Unlike vampires, hybrids do age, but rejuvenize when they feed on humans. Only three are known to exist and are currently in hiding.'_

I looked up at Christopher, but he was looking at the envelope in front of him. My mouth fell open and snapped close numerous times until I finally swallowed the lump in my throat. "How are you alive if the Volturi kill people like you?"

He shrugged and smiled a sad smile. "People call it luck. I call it a curse." He looked at me for a long time before sighing, "You remind me of the girl in the prophecy. Strong brunette brought into the unnatural world violently. Do not be mad, my dear, but I know more about you then anybody else, including yourself."

Raising an eyebrow in skepticism, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Christopher. He picked up the envelope in front of him and placed it in a pocket inside his jacket.

I eyed this scentless man in front of me while trying to see what would happen. For the first time since I've received Alice's power, I couldn't see what would happen. I was walking into this thing blind and normally, it would've scared the shit out of me, but I was excited for what was to come.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how are you?" The way he said my name was the way you would address a friend you haven't seen in years. It puzzled me and I tried to rack my mind for any memories of this old man.

"Aside from looking for the asshole that ruined my life, I'm just peachy." I replied sarcastically.

The man chuckled before looking up at me, amusement sparkling in his eyes. His shriveled hand reached into a desk drawer and he pulled out a manila folder. The amusement was gone from his face, a serious look now in its place. I stood up straighter, prepared for the world to crash around me.

"Your life has been a giant lie," he stated calmly. "Everything you thought you knew about your human life is wrong."

I glared at the hybrid male as he passed me the folder. I flipped it open and what I saw shocked the ever living shit out of me. A photo of Aro shaking hands with someone I instantly recognized, despite my hazy memories. My father.

"What is this?" I spat, my eyes darting back and forth from Christopher's face to the picture in the folder.

"Isabella, I hope I'm not the first person to tell you this, but the Volturi have been watching you your entire life. Your own father knew that Aro was after you. Of course, he was killed before he had the chance to tell you, but he knew you were destined for death the moment Aro showed up on his doorstep."

Shaking my head and trying my best to blink away my tears, I roughly stood up, crushing the chair's arms in the process.

"Don't lie to me, you mother fucker. I am not in the mood for these bullshit games. I want the truth. Why do you have a photo of Charlie? Answer me!"

Christopher leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands in front of him once more. His mouth was set in a straight line and he was staring unblinkingly at me, which was only making my anger rise.

His stormy azure gaze met mine and he sighed before shaking his head in disgust.

"There is a prophecy of a group of vampires that will rise to power, five males and four females; all gifted and extremely powerful. One female, however, is to be gifted with multiple abilities and an intelligence that will rival the oldest vampire. Her combat skills will surpass the most seasoned warrior. Her violent past will serve her as a motive to find her own place in the unnatural world. With a snap of her finger she will kill the Volturi and take the role as Queen of the Immortals. Isabella; the most feared vampiress in history."

"Aro had a psychic in his guard once, Willem, who was very useful when it came to eliminating the Volturi's rivals. Very loyal, that Willem was, killed his own son in his first mission for the Volturi. In 1749, Willem had a vision that would irrevocably change the way the Volturi brothers ran their empire. Willem wrote down the prophecy of Isabella and her clan of gifted vampires and he swore that the Volturi were going to be thrown from power. Cauis, the most egotistical of the three brothers, immediately ordered for Willem to be executed upon hearing the prophecy."

I leaned in closer, unconsciously crossing my arms over my chest.

Christopher's hands twirled the cup. I could hear the blood sloshing and I licked my lips in longing.

"For decades Aro searched the earth for the gifted vampires Willem spoke of. Aro was an obsessed man, the one thing he held onto so tightly was his title and he was extremely unnerved when he heard that he was going to lose everything at the hands of a woman. So far he's found seven of the nine members of the power clan, excluding you. He's killed six of the seven. That means one vampire is on the run today, one that keeps slipping from Aro. His name is-"

With a shaky breath, I interrupted him and tried to swallow pass the lump forming in my throat. "James Voltaire."

Christopher pursed his lips, the gray flecks in his blue eyes suddenly turning gunmetal.

I exhaled brokenly and sunk deeper into the chair. This part of the prophecy I recalled; Alec told me all about James and his knack for keeping himself out of the Volturi's grasp.

James, the sick, twisted mother fucker I was after, was destined to be in a clan with me, a clan with seven other vampires. It was all disturbingly ironic. Could it be that in my future I was going to agonize over my rape and form a clan with my attacker? Un-fucking-likely. I would kill myself ten thousand times before I willingly joined forces with James.

Clearing his throat, Christopher took a sip from his cup of blood, staring at me over the cup's rim.

His tongue swiped over his lips and his skin looked brighter, healthier. "Yes. James has always had the ability to find easy escapes in the most useful of times; part of the reason why he is still alive today. Of course, there is the other male Aro hasn't found, Peter. It would have been easier to find him if Willem was still living."

My eyebrows scrunched and I sat back down on the damaged chair, my rage dissolving as he told his story. I could already see some holes in the story. Why did they kill Willem if he could have helped get rid of the threats the powerful clan posed? He was their key to the strange puzzle they couldn't solve, so why get rid of him? Maybe he went rogue...or maybe he was one of the members of the power clan.

I felt my mouth fall open as one piece of this complicated puzzle clicked into place. "Willem was in the clan wasn't he?"

Christopher smile was sad and he nodded once. "You pieced it together pretty quickly. Yes, Willem was in fact part of the clan and although you think he was murdered, he wasn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my patience already running thin.

He sighed. "Willem told Aro to take his body, to make the sacred body-shedding act. The body-shedding act is when one vampire's spirit takes hold of a foreign body and uses that body as a host, combing not only their bodies, but their psyches as well. Willem didn't want to become a traitor, so he figured that if Aro morphed with him, the prophecy wouldn't come true.

"That theory was wrong and Aro has now gotten into the habit of combining other vampires' bodies with his own. All of the clan members' personalities are morphed with Aro's, and as the days progress, Aro is discovering new abilities, all of them from the vampires he's killed."

Biting my lip, I leaned further into the chair and furrowed my brow. This was all new information and I really was having a hard time processing all of this. Prophecies, hybrids, power clans out to rid the vampire world of the Volturi? It was all too much, but my brain was working perfectly fine to keep up. It was me that couldn't believe all of this.

Closing my eyes for three seconds, I inhaled through my nose and exhaled with my mouth. I met Christopher's eyes and was shocked to see that the wrinkles around his eyes were almost completely gone. Right, hybrid.

"I still don't understand how I fit into this prophecy. Yes, my name coincides with the vampire and yes, I do have multiple powers, but that's it. I can't possibly be this Isabella character. I'm in training with the Volturi. Why would they want me if I..."

My thought trailed off as I caught the grave look on Christopher's face.

He eyed me carefully before slowly talking again. "Isabella, Aro met another psychic twenty-two years ago and she told him when and where you would be born. Aro has been keeping tabs on you ever since you've been born.

"When you were five, he decided to make his move and introduced himself to your father. He sold Charlie a story about how he was going to take you under his wing and pass you the crown once you were old enough. But, one day, I ended up in Forks, and I came across the vampire scent, full vampire. I knew I was in danger, but I followed the scent trail and I ended up at your front door.

Taking another gulp from his cup, Christopher looked at the wall behind me. His eyes flickered back to mine and he smirked, a light chuckle falling from his blood-stained lips.

"Charlie knew what I was, of course, he didn't exactly know how much vamp I had in me. He asked if you were going to be safe in Aro's hands and I was blunt and told him that you would end up being killed. He was going to tell you, at the time you were seventeen, but Aro intercepted his plans and murdered him before he could tell you."

Venomous tears came to my eyes and I tried in vain to wipe them away before Christopher saw them. My father was killed all because he wanted to tell me the truth. He was killed because he was doing what he believed was right, saving his only daughter's life.

Oh father.

I stared at the wall behind him unemotionally. If Aro planned my father's death, that meant he probably planned everything else. Including my rape.

When I spoke, my voice was flat and dead. "He planned it, didn't he?"

When Christopher took too long to answer, my eyes slowly turned to him and I glared at him through my tears. My jaw ticked, fury frying every single nerve in my body. That red haze was starting to creep up in my vision, my calm quickly melting away.

"He told one of the witch twins to make it look like any other random vampire-rapes-human scene. Told her to call any vampire she wanted. Jane being Jane, called the most brutal man she knew."

"I know you are out to get James, but you have bigger things to worry about. Aro wants to insure that you will not find Peter, the final vampire, and is currently on the hunt for him. My suggestion is for you to find Peter before Aro does, and save him. If Aro gets you, not only does he plan on parading you around the world, but he will eventually take your body and take complete control of your mind."

I tore the picture and clenched my eyes shut. He had all of this planned from the beginning. He knew I was going to be a member of that clan. He killed my father. He was the reason why I got raped. And he was acting like a hero when in reality, he was the whole reason why I was so fucked up in the head. He ruined my life.

But he was going to pay. They all would. Each and every member of the Volturi.

Quickly getting to my feet, I threw the ripped picture onto the desk and started to make my way out the room. Christopher was hot on my heels, muttering about how he wished he could just retire.

My movements were stiff and forced as I walked into the living room, my mind screaming at me to tear, exercise my rage on the egocentric bastard that ruined my whole life.

Nothing was ever real. Every single moment with my father was fake and scripted. He kept this giant secret from me my whole life and when the guilt was suddenly too much for his psyche, he was killed. My whole life was some sick play, and Aro called all the shots.

Christopher suddenly blocked my path, causing me to growl in frustration, tears already pouring down my cheeks.

"Move out of my way."

He stood stoic still and remained unfazed when I snarled.

"Isabella, you have to go back to the Cullen's." At his words, venom dripped down my chin and my heart clenched in pain. Why did the thought of going back to the Cullen's hurt so fucking bad?

Because _he_ was not there anymore.

More tears matted my eyelashes and I felt like the dead organ in my chest was going to burst any second. Clutching a hand to my chest, I cried out, trying to rid my mind of his beautiful face, his soft touch. The strange pounding in my head was becoming too loud, too persistent.

Oh, _Jasper_, I'm so fucking sorry.

"He's still very much alive, Isabella."

Everything froze as I launched myself at him, our bodies crashing and a bone snapping."Shut up! I saw him in my vision. Ashes in the wind. Gone." Slamming him into the wall, I pressed my teeth to his neck.

I hesitated, my mind reeling and hands shaking. Would he die if I bit him? He wasn't even a full vampire. I heard one of his bones snap and there was a strange hissing in his lungs.

He was the human. I was the monster. The monster that was destined to bring death and havoc to the vampire world. I was the one that was left for dead in an alley.

What the fuck was I doing?

My hand released Christopher as soon as that question entered my mind. I stared at him as he crumpled to the floor, his hand immediately pressing against his ribs. He was out of breath, and his skin was losing it's glow.

"Go, Isabella...back to him...waiting..." he managed to say in between short gasps.

Opening and closing my mouth rather stupidly, I shook my head and took a step closer to the man I injured. He stretched out his palm and bit his lip roughly.

He shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, gone were the blue-gray eyes I had grown accustomed to so quickly. His eyes were now a deadly coal black and I recognized it as the universal sign of hunger. I backed away from him and nodded my head when he pointed to the door.

I bit my lip before asking the one and only thing I wanted him to answer. "Will I see you again?"

He hissed in pain and nodded, a tiny smile on his lips. "Of course. Run to him. I'll be fine."

Slowly I made my way to the door and just as I was about to leave, two words flew out of my mouth without my consent. "Thank you."

I ran before Christopher even had the chance to respond.

***~*Umm, yeah, hello there. Fancy seeing you guys here. Okay, yeah I've been gone for a long time, shit happened. But anyway, tell me what you think. And if you have any questions, ask away. I know right now it may be confusing, but things will clear up in a while. So review, please.**

**~geek**


	18. AN

**This is actually something I have been putting off for a while, simply because I really wish another option would pop up. I won't make excuses so I'll get straight to the point. I'm no longer going to write for this fic. Every time I read it I see so many errors that I want to delete the whole thing and rewrite it. Maybe I should do that, but honestly I just don't have the time for a revamp. And I don't think it's fair to you guys to wait months for a chapter I half-ass. I'm really disappointed in myself because I hate starting something I can't finish and I had such high hopes for ToV. It's like I'm giving up on my dreams or something. BUT this also means that this story is up for adoption if anybody is willing. If you're interested just shoot me a PM. I'm so sorry if I disappointed any of you with the news ): **

**~Sheila**


	19. Final AN

Well, I did it. I finally found somebody to fully take over ToV and make it their own in every way. **XxJasper'sAngelxX** is going to be adopting this little fic and I want you all to immediately go to her profile (the link will be in my profile) and place her under your alerts. I really want you to stick with the story even though I'm not the one writing it. Trust me, I believe that she is going to do an amazing job and hopefully you'll be reading every single chapter. I want to thank all of my readers one last time because honestly, it was so hard writing this and just thanks for the feedback. However, please please please follow **XxJasper'sAngelxX** and keep your eyes open for ToV. Also, thanks to Angel for taking full reigns and adopting the fic. Thanks so much!

Do not forget to add **XxJasper'sAngelxX **to your author alerts!

~Sheila


End file.
